Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The first-ever Naruto x Valkyrie Drive story. After jumping through different ninja worlds, Naruto ends up on an island where girls turns into weapons. Naruto looks to escape, but being a hot commodity due to his unique abilities as a Liberator is putting a damper on that plan. Then again, who would want to leave an island paradise full of hot n' sexy girls? Ecchi/harem/crossovers
1. Enter the Unknowns

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome to the first-ever Naruto x Valkyrie Drive crossover story!

Valkyrie Drive is airing, and I'm setting a challenge for myself. After watching an episode, I'm going to release two chapters of this new story. I will fail this challenge if I don't release two chapters per week. This is just one of many trials I set for myself to end my laziness. Sure I have school, homework, a part-time job, and a crazy personal life but I will get this done.

Basically, this is a free writing blitz.

As for Valkyrie Drive, HOLY CRAP! This anime is literally competing with Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST on an epic scale! If this is what we get for the next few months, then what will the Blu-Rays be like? There better be special shorts and an OVA after this season!

With that said, here is my new story, and enjoy!

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Ecchi**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, and TOTAL Sexual Content**

 **Tags: Strong/Liberator!Naruto, supporting crossovers, Harem, Ecchi, Yuri, Citrus, OOC Characters**

 **Pairings: Naruto/Harem with crossover girls**

 **Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

 **Now Presenting:** _ **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive**_

* * *

 **Chapter 01 – Episode 01, Part 01 of 02**

 **Enter the Unknowns**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location, At Dawn)**

"WHAT THE HELL DATTEBAYO!" a voice yelled from inside a black rocket-propelled pod that traveled at top speed across the ocean.

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm a shinobi._

 _Well, I used to be...hell, I still am._

 _I was a ninja that bounced from ninja world to ninja world, and would always "depart" because I stick to my morals._

 _Now I know you're thinking, "A ninja with morals? You're like a mercenary. You don't have morals.". Well, I do…kinda…_

 _I'm not the type of guy that would leave those in need of help. I'm the type of guy that helps them, sees what they're really like, and leave the assholes to rot._

 _Dark, I know, but when you get hunted like a fox in your own village, you tend to adopt a realistic view of the world._

 _Speaking of foxes, I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Cool, huh? Apparently the assholes in my village don't seem to think so, because they would beat the crap out of me whenever they catch me, despite the fact I was a kid._

 _That's fucked up, right? Well in all honesty, my life could have been infinitely worse, but that's another tale for another time..._

"An island?"

Naruto managed to look through the window of the pod he was trapped in to see a big island, but the trees were so thick that he couldn't see through it.

 _I became a ninja to prove them wrong, that I was a fox in human skin; the same fox that destroyed their village. But I learned the hard way that no matter how much you try, you can't change the ways of the old generation. And no matter what, the old generation influences the new generation well before the new generation ever gets a chance to make meaningful changes. Fucked if you do and fucked if you don't, read?_

 _Guess that exile from Konoha after beating the crap out of the Uchiha pretty boy who I thought was a brother was a blessing in disguise. Fine, if Konoha want their spoiled, golden boy Uchiha, then they can have him. At least I got my first kiss from my other half, Hinata-chan, and got all my inheritance before the greedy Civilian Council and Shinobi Advisory Board got a hold of it, and learned who my family was in the process. You can certainly bet that they will be quaking in their boots when they learn who I really am, but why do I even care now?_

 _To hell with Konohagakure no Sato and the Uchiha, and to hell with ROOT who attacked me while leaving, forcing me to kill them. I almost wish I got Granny Tsunade to leave with me, she was all packed up and even planned on taking treasures of Konoha that only the Hokage has access to. It would have been so epic to see Konoha chasing after her because she took the Hokage Hat which has the Master Control Seal for all the villages defensive measures..._

 _After traveling for days, I came across the Mugen Tenshin Village, and the ninja recognized me from my exploits in the Lands of Wave, Spring, Tea, and Takigakure during my short tenure as a Konoha-nin. After some rough testing and trials, they brought me into their fold, making me work as a bodyguard to Kasumi-hime, heir to the Mugen Tenshin, who I became friends with alongside Ayane-chan, a girl with a past similar to mine, Hayate, their brother, and Ryu, friend of theirs who usually visits them._

"Gah!" Naruto yelled when his pod impacted with something, "What the hell was that?!"

He quickly found out as his pod melted, before it suddenly ejected him out and onto the island.

 _While the training was good, I knew that I needed to learn more. Too bad the Mugen Tenshin didn't seem to think so when they accused me of illicit sexual relations with Kasumi, which was far from the truth, so I resigned as a Mugen Tenshin ninja after a few years later and enrolled in a ninja school I heard from word of mouth, Hanzo National Academy, with the only students being Katsuragi, who might as well be my sister from another mother, and Ikaruga, a girl who's brooding could rival even the Uchiha back in Konoha._

 _Thankfully my presence and influence prevented a repeat in history in terms of me and the Uchiha when Katsuragi and I freed Ikaruga from the chains that shackled her to the darkness that bind her._

 _And kicking the crap out of her brother Masasume was becoming one of my favorite past times. The fact that he was the easiest pranking target I've had in years only made it harder to leave Katsuragi and Ikaruga when I left, because that became the point where our bond was truly forged in the fires of Shinobi training._

 _Aside from the newbies coming in like Asuka, Yagyuu, Hibari, Fuuma, Hijikata, Ayame, Seimei, and Muramasa, it was pretty uneventful, aside from helping Kasumi take revenge for Hayate by killing Raidou, and protecting her from Nukenin Hunters; until a rival shinobi school attacked and took our Super Secret Ninja Scroll, but by that time, I was pretty delusioned about the whole necessity of "Good Ninja" and "Evil Ninja", and their role in drawing out the ultimate youma, Shin, and the fact that the higher-ups of the Good Ninja faction are downright hypocritical considering Homura's past. So after the Shinobi Battle Royale between Hanzo, Gessen, and the newly established Hebijo, I took my ball and left Hanzo without graduating to start my own business, with my own hours and choices of jobs I would take in terms of being the ultimate combination of a mercenary and a youma hunter: a Devil Hunter._

 _And that's when the suits came… Fucking tools with their fucking knockout gas!_

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms in an attempt to slow his fall.

But it barely did any good as he landed on the ground on the feet but skipped along the ground that was sand and landed in a heap.

 _Apparently it was discovered that I had a unique ability that is compatible with a female born with an "A Virus", some kind of "irregularity"… Judging from the lecherous grins of some of the suits that kidnapped me, it must be something perverted enough to give the unreliable Ero-Sennin a run for his money._

"…Ow…"

 _I do know for a fact that I was supposedly born with some kind of "irregularity" that had the old monkey worried sick, and here I am, the first male with a certain...irregularity only found in girls. Go figure._

"Wait, looks like I won't have to worry about any Nukenin Hunters." Naruto mused as he got up and dusted himself off, "Wonder if there's any ramen here?"

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Type: Liberator**

 **Rating: Awesome**

 **Former Ninja. All-Round Ramen Slurping Badass**

Naruto is 5'8" tall, has spiky sun blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a slender Adonis-like physique, three whisker-markings on each cheek, and wearing an open orange jacket with black stripes and red flaming designs over a black form-fitting sleeveless muscle shirt, a red clothed forehead protector with his Uzumaki clan symbol, a utility belt with various ninja tools, dark navy blue ANBU-style cargo-pants, and black combat boots.

"No, of course they wouldn't have any ramen in a place like this, where ever this is. I gotta find my way off this rock." Naruto said as he walked the beach.

" **Good luck with that, kit. Need I remind you that we're on an island with no way off?** " a grumpy yet deep voice sounded off in his mind.

" _Yes, I know. Thank you for keeping me informed, furball. Damn non-chakra formed barriers preventing me from water walking back to freedom..._ " Naruto snapped back as he looked around and failed to find a living soul.

" **Little brat… Don't expect me to help you out anytime soon.** " Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune growled at Naruto, before going back to sleep.

Well, pretending to go back to sleep, only to entertain the view of watching Naruto struggle.

" _Love you too, furball._ " Naruto said before cutting the connection, "Mmm, it's too quiet."

Naruto put this ninja senses on high alert as he stopped and observe his surroundings. He landed in a beach area with no one in sight and a deep forest to his side. Using his affinity to wind, he sensed a few hazards within the forest, but nothing to worry about.

Except for being bitten by snakes and annoyed by bugs.

Before he could plan his next move, he heard an explosion up above and turned to see a pod impact with what looked to be an energy shield.

"Is that how I entered this place? Damn." Naruto grumbled as realization set in, "Well that explains why I can't Water Walk beyond a certain point to leave this island, but I wonder how I can shut it down, if I can that is... What the?"

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw a small figure being propelled out of the pod the same way he was.

Only his time, he sensed that the newcomer was unconscious.

Acting quickly with a burst of speed augmented by wind chakra, Naruto ran to the landing point of the figure, who appeared to be a young girl, and managed to catch her in the nick of time.

"That was close." Naruto sighed in relief and looked at the girl, "Oi, are you…ok…ay?"

He faltered when he saw the appearance of the young girl and gaped. The girl has red hair tied in braided pigtails with a little cat pendant clipped in the front of her hair, golden-yellow eyes, a short stature with complex figure, having the body of a middle schooler with big C-cup breasts, and wearing a gym uniform similar to what his old comrade Hibari wears in her Shinobi Tenshin form that consisted of a light track jacket, red shorts, black socks, and white gym shoes.

"Holy crap. This girl's the envy of every kunoichi her age. Mirai's go ballistic if she sees her. What have her parents been feeding her, or is this the side effect of the "A-Virus" and "V-Virus"?" Naruto wondered as she imagined the fit Mirai would throw if she saw a girl like this who was chest and she's still flat, "Still, how did an innocent girl like you get wrapped up in all this?"

Naruto set the girl on the sand and set down himself, digging into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of pocky. He then used his teeth to pull one out and chewed on it, watching as the sun rose over the horizon.

" _I wonder how the others are doing?_ " Naruto mused as he thought about the people back home, " _Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Anko, Kin, Karin, Tayuya..._ "

In Konoha, he knows that Hinata was doing okay, along with Anko, who had just a bad an experience in Konoha like him. Then there's Ino, a fellow florist and gossip girl, and Karin, a girl he saved from a bear back in the Chunin Exams, and learned that she was his cousin from the Uzumaki clan along with Tayuya, who he took back to Konoha after the damned Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

He also hoped that Gaara, his new surrogate brother and best friend from Sunagakure was doing okay, as well as Itachi, who he knows in his gut from his time hanging out with him that he didn't kill the whole of the Uchiha clan as he claimed.

Just the assholes. Ninja kill people after all, but we are all entitled to certain levels of moral code. Itachi's moral code is just a little lower than my own despite offending public opinion.

"They're okay, I can feel it. I can also feel that Sasuke is doing horribly." Naruto said to himself and smirked at the thought of Itachi thrashing Sasuke again, "Hmm?"

He looked to see a crab crawling back and up to the sleeping girl next to him. He watched in amusement as it snapped its claws in her face, with the sounds actually waking her up.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Naruto said, with the girl jumping up to a sitting position in fright after seeing the crab in her face, "Calm down, it's just a crab dattebayo."

He chuckled as the girl looked at him nervously.

"Who are you? Why am I…" she asked before looking around, "A beach? Where…am I?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Naruto replied, and frowned when she flinched as if remembering something, "Damn suits…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to calm her down, and helped her up.

"Come on. We better get moving." he said, with the girl nodding and followed him while latching onto his jacket.

As they walked the beach, Naruto scowled as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, getting the feeling that they were being tracked.

"Ano, I didn't get your name." the girl said, tugging at his jacket, "And do you have a phone?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm a…ninja." Naruto said, pointing a thumb at himself, seeing no problem revealing his former occupation, "Oh, and I have a phone, but there's no signal."

Then again, he still feels like a ninja despite everything, as he showed her his iDroid Profiler, with the screen saying ' _ **No Signal**_ '.

"A ninja…they're really real?" the girl asked in amazement.

"Of course they're real, just like samurai still exist, yet they don't let you common guys see them. Our world is secret after all. Besides, even if I tell you, no one would believe you." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh…" the girl said as she started to take off her track jacket, "Mou, it's so hot."

"Maybe that's the reason no one here at the beach." Naruto guessed as he used his chakra to keep himself cool, "But if you're really baking, then let's head into the forest. The shade will keep you cool. Plus, if we go through there, we might find people on the other side."

He pointed at the forest, but the girl shook her head frantically.

"B-But it's probably totally full of bag!" she wailed in protest, "No way a little city girl like me can handle that!"

"Seriously?" Naruto deadpanned and sweatdropped.

"Hey, handsome! Shorty!"

Naruto and the redhead turned to see two females in bikinis, with one of them with moderate-size chest in a blue bikini, and the other with even bigger boobs in a banana-yellow bikini.

"How's it going?"

"You're by yourselves?"

"Well, looks like there's locals after all." Naruto said as his companion's eyes sparkled with happiness and relief, "And you two lovely ladies are?"

"I'm Miyasato, and this is my partner, Kouzuki." the girl with the blue bikini introduced herself and her friend, "And you are?"

"I'm Naruto, and my friend here is-"

"Thank goodness!" she cried as she ran up to him while dropping her jacket, with Naruto picking it up as the two ladies jumped down from the rock they were standing on, "U-Um, where are we? Would you mind lending us a phone with a signal?"

Instead, the Miyasato and Kouzuki took one look at the girl and suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, with the yellow bikini girl's chest bouncing about.

"It-it says "virgin" on your shirt!" Miyasato said before continuing to laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously before looking at the redhead's shirt himself, "Oh~"

The kanji on her shirt had the kanji for "shoujo", which translates to "virgin".

"Kya!" the girl squeaked as she covered her shirt, embarrassed.

"There's honest, and then there's that!" Miyasato choked out as Kouzuki held onto her to support herself from falling as the redhead sank to her knees, "Appealing to the neckbeards out there?"

"Th-That's not it! It's doesn't say "virgin"! It's my last name, Tokonome!" the redhead protested as she clarified the kanji.

"So, you're not a virgin, huh?" Miyasato said as she managed to recover from her laughing fit.

"Hard to tell when look so innocent." Kouzuki added.

"Well, you weren't wrong about…that. I _am_ a virgin." Tokonome mumbled as she looked away, before shouting, "But my name is Tokonome! Tokonome Mamori!"

 **Mamori Tokonome**

 **Type: Exter**

 **Rating: Adorable**

 **5'1 Loli Oppai. Obvious Virgin**

"Now that we introduced ourselves, would you ladies please tell us how we ended up on an island in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto questioned, wanting to get things back on track.

"Before that, what are you two? Are you a Liberator, and she's your Exter?" Miyasato questioned back.

"Or could it be reverse?" Kouzami wondered with an interested look.

"Uh, what?" Naruto asked dumbly with question marks bouncing on his head, as he was called a Liberator from what he heard before being knocked out, but what was an Exter?

"Lib? Ex?" Mamori asked as well, as didn't know either, looking at Naruto and back at the two, "What are you talking about?"

Miyasato and Kouzami looked at each other teasingly.

"Instead of telling, I'll show you." Miyasato said as he moved behind Kouzami and wrapped her arms around her, with Kouzami put her hand on Miyasato's head.

Right in front of Naruto and Mamori, Miyasato began kneading Kouzami's humongous breasts, making the redhead gasp in shock and the blonde's mouth dropping, with Miyasato now fondling Kouzami's rear as well, making the latter moan loudly.

"Okay, this is too easy!" Naruto shouted, raising his hands as Mamori began to be flustered.

"Right there! More!" Kouzami moaned out, with Mamori now covering her eyes and Naruto attempting to look away.

" _Th-They're perverts!_ " the blonde and redhead thought together with Naruto attempting to avert his eyes with Mamori peeking through her fingers.

"Will you look at that? They're staring at you." Miyasato whispered sweetly to her partner and partly pulled off her bikini, revealed her huge tit.

"Oh God! I'm so turned on!" Kouzami moaned out loudly, with Miyasato going further by slipping her fingers into the bottom part of her bikini to rubbed her "special" place, "More! Hurry and do it!"

"Oh man, Ero-Sennin would have a field day on so many levels –ttebayo. Hell, they're doing what Imu fantasizes about doing it Miyabi." Naruto groaned as he felt his pants becoming a bit tight and rubbed his thigh, "Easy, big boy, easy."

" _You rang?_ "

"No I didn't!" Naruto yelled at his crotch.

Mamori looked at him strangely through her fingers, with Naruto noticing and laughing it off nervously until Kouzami let out an orgasmic yell.

"Ahn~!"

Suddenly, Kouzami's body glowed before shifting into an orb and spiraling like a tornado until she formed into a strange contraption that looked like a triple-barrel projectile.

" **…WHAT?!** " Naruto yelled in absolute shock, pointing at the weapon while Mamori gasped in horror.

Naruto was trying to figure out how the hell was that possible, when Miyasato pointed the weapon at himself and Mamori.

"Get it now?"

"NO WE DON'T!" Naruto bellowed at her while moving Mamori behind him, "WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED?"

"Wha-What he said!" Mamori agreed, nodding furiously, "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Ah-ah. Still haven't awoken yet, huh?" Miyasato sighed in disappointment.

"Awoken?" Naruto and Mamori asked together, with the former in frustration at the lack of answers.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Miyasato pointed…Kouzami at them again, and was getting pretty angry at Miyasato's unwillingness to supply any information.

"Allow me to be your Prince Charming then." Miyasato said as she prepared to fire.

"Damn bitch." Naruto growled in distaste, wishing that he had his weapons.

He doesn't have them due to being hit with knocking out gas thanks to the suits that kidnapped him after he turned in his resignation from the Good Ninja Faction.

Then, out of nowhere, the water exploded to their side, drawing their attention as a pod sped towards them.

"Another one?" Naruto gaped as the shield was once again active.

Cue the pod impacting the shield, with the pod then ejecting the newcomer through the shield, just like Naruto and Mamori.

Time seems to slow as the occupants of the beach stared at the newcomer flying toward them, with said newcomer suddenly flipping through the air with multiple revolutions before landing in front of Naruto and Mamori, with the former moving the latter out of the way.

The newcomer was a young woman with dirty blonde hair long enough to touch the ground, red eyes, a slender, busty figure with H-cup breasts, and wearing a black jacket with red threads and gold trim over a partly button white shirt with a black and white tie, black fingerless gloves, a red plaid miniskirt, and black shoes.

"Wh-What the hell?" Miyasato asked, stepping back, "Did you just Drive?"

The young woman didn't answer as she looked back at Naruto and Mamori and raised her arms as if to shield them, as Naruto blinked at her.

"Wait a sec! Mirei-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The girl named Mirei looked back at Naruto again, this time with a small smile before looking back at Miyasato with a glare.

 **Mirei Shikishima**

 **Type: Liberator**

 **Rating: Soldier**

 **A Pure-Hearted Fighter**

"Huh? What are you doing? You three friends?" Miyasato demanded curiosity.

"No, I never met her before." Mamori replied before looking at Naruto, "Naruto-san?"

"Yeah. We go back a while. Just like me and a select few I know, she's a fighter." Naruto answered with a smile.

"I see. Whatever, it doesn't matter. One, two, three, it's all the same." Miyasato said with a shrug and arrogant smirk, "Show me what you got!"

"Move!"

Mirei quickly grabbed Mamori and moved out the way along with Naruto as Miyasato opened fire with Kouzami.

"They dodged it?!" Miyasato asked in shock before opening fire again.

None of the shots hit home as Naruto and Mirei, the latter still holding Mamori, weaved in and out of the shots until the barrage ended.

"How?!" Miyasato complained.

Kouzami's bullets were nearly fast as the speed of sound, and they should've connected, so how?

Naruto dusted himself off and looked at Mirei. With her with him, Miyasato would be nothing but a pushover, and he would finally be able to get some answers.

"A-Ano…" Mamori mumbled in Mirei's arms with a blush on her face, "Y-You're hurting…my breast."

Naruto looked and sighed as he saw Mirei's hand on Mamori's plump breast. No doubt it was an accident as Mirei realized it with her own blushed showing and quickly put her hands up.

"It's okay, Mirei-chan. She's a virgin." Naruto said teasingly and chuckled as he clapped her back.

"Naruto-san!" Mamori wailed, really embarrassed.

"Is now really the time for harem shenanigans?!" Miyasato shouted in anger as she shifted Kouzami's barrels and fired a rocket at them, "Eat this!"

"Mirei-chan! Mamori-chan!" Naruto shouted, moving in front of them to protect them with his body.

The rocket impacted on the ground right in front of him, causing it to explode and sent him and the girls flying.

Naruto's vision was clouded by dust as he flew through the air, pain racking his body. Hoping that his friends were okay, he looked to the side, only to find Mirei kissing Mamori, with her hand on Mamori's breast on purpose this time.

"Seriously? Get a room…" he groaned before Mamori glowed pink, "Huh?"

The wind blew about, obscuring Naruto's vision once again, who used a lightning jutsu to shock his body to move and land on his feet.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " Naruto shouted, summoning squall of wind to blow away the dust.

His jutsu wasn't the only one that caused the wind to be violent, as a pulse of energy collided with his jutsu, cancelling it out, with Mirei bursting through with a sword in hand and looked at Naruto knowingly, with the latter understanding as he got into position and spun around, once again releasing wind around his person.

" **Secret Fusion Ninja Art: Mirei Strike!** "

Mirei positioned herself, with Naruto whipping out his leg, and with Mirei landing on his leg, launched Mirei towards Miyasato.

The wind cleared the dust enough for Naruto to see a huge explosion, followed by Miyasato and Kouzami, who returned to normal, sent wailing through the air with her bikinis destroyed, leaving them completely naked as they landed hard on the sand.

"Just like old times." Naruto said, jumping toward the rock Mirei landed on and fist-bumped with her, "Where's Mamori-chan?"

Mirei justed looked at the sword in her hand, with Naruto's eyes following and sighed.

"Well, that's a thing…" Naruto said, grabbing Mamori and examining her.

" _Looks like there's more to this world than meets the eye…_ "

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Chapter 02 – Episode 01, Part 02 of 02**

 **Naruto the Liberator**

 **-After-chapter notes**

With this release, my personal challenge begin. My next update for this will come this Saturday. Part one(s) will be released Wednesdays, and part two(s) will be released Saturdays, when the next Valkyrie Drive episode comes out. The time for overcoming my laziness starts now!

Valkyrie Drive…I can't wait to see more. The first episodes started out strong, and delivered on its genres of action and yuri. There seriously need to be a Senran Kagura x Valkyrie Drive crossover in the future.

I also gave a shout-out to Senran Kagura 2 that just released here in the States, with Naruto and Mirei using a variation of Katsuragi and Hikage's Tag Team Finisher.

Speaking of crossovers, Naruto will have multiple girls/weapons, and they'll be from other series, for example:

 _Es and Nobody (XBlaze (Blazblue spinoff))_

 _Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days)_

 _Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)_

 _Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)_

 _Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)_

 _Rider/Medusa (Fate/Stay Night)_

 _Rias Gremory (High School DxD)_

 _Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)_

 _Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)_

 _Ryofu Housen (Ikkitousen)_

If you have any other suggestions, feel free to leave some, with the name of the girl, the series they're from, and the weapon they should become. Keep in mind that they might not all make the cut.

And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll see you next time.

Ja ne!

* * *

 **Released: Wednesday, October 14, 2015**

 **Beta-read (by Rixxell Stryfe): Wednesday, October 21, 2015**


	2. Naruto the Liberator

**Author's Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to the first ever crossover story of Naruto and Valkyrie Drive!

I've decided that the tentative title for this story will be **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive** until I can come up with something better. Can't come up with a good one since the Valkyrie Drive series is still new.

You guy gave me some really good suggestions on which girls from different series to use, and I thank you. Bear in mind again that there are some that won't make the cut. To give you an idea, I'll put a list down at the bottom of the girls that I have in mind and the girls you suggested, and categorize them to show who has a chance of being Naruto's Weapon Musume. I don't know where that term came down. I just made it up.

And now for the **Review Responses…**

 **UnsanMusho: No girls from the places he visited? I mean I doubt that he'll be stuck on that island forever right? And whatever happened to Konoha after he left?**

Yes, there will be girls from the places Naruto visited. I have a way of incorporating them depending on the direction Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid goes. No, he won't be stuck on the island forever. I mean, he's trying to find a way off already. _But_ , I can tell you that there's a place near the island that's considered…home. As for Konoha, to be determined…

 **Hanmac: Yeah I want more with Mamori Tokonome *g. And if you add SoulEater girls why not Meme? You might also add girls from BloodLad.**

I haven't watched Soul Eater, nor its NOT counterpart. The only reason why Tsubaki from Soul Eater was on my list is because my buddy Rixxell likes her so much, and would no doubt badger me to add her in this story somehow. Haven't watched Blood Lad either.

 **demoncreator2002: Hmm kinda like soul eater in where people turn into weapons but more awesome. But i do have a question. What do the people who was never able to tranform feel? Or is it kinda like soul eater in that reguard?**

I have no idea. So far, it was never addressed in Valkyrie Drive, and I haven't watched Soul Eater to know either.

 **Guest: 'Shoji' means 'young girl' not 'virgin'**

I nearly slammed my head into my brand new laptop when I read this in my e-mail. I don't know if you've seen Valkyrie Drive or not, but you might wanna. The shoujo/virgin thing looks to be a gag.

Well, that's enough responding to reviews. To those I haven't answered, thank you for the praise and suggestions. With that said, here is the newest update, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Episode 01 Part 02 of 02**

 **Naruto the Liberator**

* * *

 **(Unknown lsland)**

After the fight, Naruto and Mirei trekked through the forest, with Mamori on the latter's back. For Naruto, his mind was half with this as he conversed with the fox inside them.

" _My complex life was supposed to become so simple. Retire as a ninja thereby sticking it to everyone giving me orders throughout the years, become a Devil Hunter, a specialized merc and youma hunter with my own choices in mission and hours, and become strong enough to kick the Akatsuki's ass to kingdom come. Instead, I find myself on an island where girls can turn into weapons. What could possibly top that dattebayo?_ " Naruto thought and rubbed his head.

" **Still, this is pretty interesting. I hate to think what would happen if scum like Danzo found out about this. The consequences would be catastrophic, and should stay fiction for the betterment of any and every concerned party.** " Kurama told him seriously.

" _You're not wrong about that, furball. All the more reason to get off this place. Can't have ROOT or any Nukenin Hunters tracking me here with everyone around me paying the price of my seemingly cursed presence._ " Naruto muttered with a frown.

" **…You get mad at idiots underestimating you, kit. Don't become a hypocrite. I'm sure the girls here can handle himself like the bikini ladies.** " Kurama prodded him and nudged Naruto's mental Avatar with a furry finger.

" _I'm not being a hypocrite, Kurama! I can't help but worry. No matter who I meet and what they can do, there is still that small part of a person that can't help but be shocked in seeing an actual Chakra-using Shinobi in action for the first time and that can get people killed._ " Naruto snapped as he dodged Kurama's attempts to poke him.

" **All the more reason to become stronger to protect those you hold dear, like your girls back home, Kasumi and Ayane, the ladies of the Zennin and Akunin factions, and the hotties of the Fighter community like Mirei with you, as well as Ryofu.** " Kurama said with a grin.

"…Right." Naruto said and sighed.

" **Also, in my opinion kit, you could use the downtime and sample the goods here, if you know what I mean.** " Kurama said knowingly with a mental wink, causing Naruto to sputter.

" _Ero-kitsune…_ " Naruto groaned.

" **Bow chika bow wow. Says the guy who unintentionally captures the hearts of almost every lady he sees and scratches their itches. Poor Kasumi, Ayane, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, and the other lovely ladies must be missing your ass (and Naruto Jr.) something terrible on an epic scale.** " Kurama countered and laughed at Naruto's expense.

" _Easy, you big fuzzball. I'll worry about that after we get the hell outta here._ " Naruto said flustered and cut the connection.

Yes, it's true. Unlike Mamori, who was slowly beginning to wake up on Mirei's back, Naruto is not a virgin, at all. After all, being surrounded by girls, he was bound to lose his V-card sooner or later. Next thing he knew, he had a harem, a fact that Kurama had to point out to a dense Naruto, who found himself luckily that there were girls who were open to sharing him, like Katsuragi, Ayane, and Housen Ryofu, the latter a fellow fighter, and all three are still in competition for the title of the Alpha in Naruto's harem.

"I hope I can get a message out to them as soon as I hack into the communications network here." Naruto mused as Mamori made a noise.

"What happened to the scary ladies?" she asked, looking around to see that they were in the forest, "Are we safe?"

"For the moment. As for the scary people, who cares." Naruto replied and looked at Mirei, who stared back, "Don't mind her. She doesn't talk much. And for the moment, we're safe."

"…"

Mirei nodded in agreement at Naruto's statement.

"Th-Thank you very much." Mamori said, "Do we know where we are yet?"

"…"

Mirei shook her head, answering her both herself and Naruto.

"I see…Oh, sorry, but I can walk now, so you can stop…"

A hissing sound interrupted her, with Naruto and Mirei stopping in their tracks.

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Naruto groaned as they found themselves surrounded by a horde of snakes of all kinds slithering along the ground.

He hated snakes…well, not entirely, for the only snakes he liked were tamed by his Hebihime, Anko, back home.

"I take it back! Don't put me down! At least until there aren't any more snakes!" Mamori wailed as a snake crept dangerously close to her thigh and took a lick.

Mamori squeaked and hugged herself tightly against Mirei's body, who looked concerned.

"Okay. Fuck this, run!" Naruto yelled after dodging a snake.

Naruto then took off with Mirei following closely behind.

It took a while, but they were finally out of the forest. The threesome then trekked across the mountain terrain.

"What a day. Kidnapped by suits, ended up on an island, made a loli oppai friend, girls turning into weapons, reuniting with Mirei-chan, and snakes. What else can happen today? What else?" Naruto said as he led his ragtag group to wherever they were people.

"Um, where are we going?" Mamori asked meekly.

Naruto just gave her a deadpan look, pretty much conveying to her that he has no idea.

"Oh, never mind. Sorry." Mamori said and looked away, wiping tears from her eyes from the blowing wind.

"It's alright, dattebayo. You have nothing to apologize for." Naruto said, smiling at her.

He then looked at Mirei, who kept her eyes on Mamori.

"Looks like Mirei-chan fancies Mamori-chan in more ways than one." Naruto mused to himself.

A while later, they finally reached the top, with Naruto and Mirei coming to a stop, followed by Mamori, to discovered a huge castle structure just a few clicks away.

"A-A castle?" Mamori asked before squealing with joy, "There must be people there! We're saved!"

"Wait, Mamori-chan! Not so far- Dammit." Naruto groaned, "Mamori-chan! Wait up!"

Shaking his head, Naruto went after her, with Mirei following close behind.

As the castle become closer, Naruto tried to make sense of what happened with the pairings of Miyasato and Kouzami, and Mirei and Mamori; with how Miyasato and Mirei turned their partners into weapons.

It seems that when those like Mamori and Kouzami reach the height of pleasure and ecstasy, they shift into their weapon forms, at least what Naruto could sense from his All-Emotions Sensing.

Due to his training with himself with assistance from Kurama back in Konoha, Naruto developed the Negative Emotions Sensing ability, which after leaving Konoha and gaining a good measure on all the various emotional states of himself and those around him, the Blonde Uzumaki managed to become a full blown Empath, allowing Naruto to sense all emotions aside from the negative ones.

And boy did pleasure and ecstasy rolled out in waves from Kouzami, and later Mamori, with a bit of confusion mixed in from the latter.

As they crossed the bridge and entered the castle, Naruto realized the meanings of the terms "Liberator" and "Exter", and their roles to each other.

He just wished that someone would give him a straight answer. How hard was it to say that that Liberators "free" Exters' weapon forms via "ecstasy"? He could've gotten a clue there, and it would've been much more easier to understand! Though chances are that clue might have landed him in some girl's bedroom...

"Um…hello? Anyway home?"

Mamori's voice shook Naruto out of this thoughts, and he found that they were in the inside of the castle.

"I can sense that people are occupying the castle, but they're not the problem." Naruto muttered before his sensitive shinobi-trained ears caught the distant sounds of grinding gears from below, "MOVE!"

Naruto backflipped away with Mirei quickly grabbing Mamori and sped back alongside her fellow blonde, just as panels shot up from the floor and around them in a circular formation, trapping them in the area like an arena, with Naruto and Mirei back-to-back to cover their blind spots.

Then, from above, they heard the sound of rave cheering, and looked up to be an audience full of girls wearing what appeared to be school uniforms, cheering and waving at them.

"Looks like we were expected." Naruto said, casting a glance at Mamori, who had Mirei close to her, "Dammit. What kind of island paradise did we end up in-?"

He was interrupted by whirring sounds from behind, causing him, Mirei, and Mamori to turn and see two girls rising from a platform through the floor.

"Now what?" Naruto asked exasperated before blinking in surprise at the appearance of the second girl, "Oh hi- Wha-?"

Naruto gaped at the two girls before him and his group. The first girl had wild black hair with an eyepatch and wearing a school uniform one size too small, and in her hand was a chain collar that was connected to collar that second girl was wearing. She has dirty violet hair with red ribbons, and in addition to a regular school uniform, was wearing bindings usually found in a BDSM dungeon, with a bar in the girl's mouth and her hands cuffed behind her back.

WHY?!

"You three there. Are you the new blood?" the eyepatch girl asked.

"Depends." Naruto replied, stepping forward as Mirei shifted Mamori to get behind her, "Who's asking?"

"Saejima, A-Rank Knight, and depending on right now, your respected… _sempai_." The girl named Saejima replied and licked her lip, eying Naruto like a piece of meat, "You're the first boy to be just like us. Liberator, Exter, it doesn't matter. Regardless, I will make you mine."

"Sorry, but I've already been taken by girls who're better looking than you." Naruto said, looking at her disgust due to the state of her partner, "That and they can kick your ass, dattebayo."

"Hmm, I like that verbal tic. No matter. Let's get started already!" Saejima shouted and pulled the chain in her hand, "I've got a lot of stress to work off!"

With one tug, the poor girl was thrown to the ground with her butt sticking out, with Mamori gasping in horror at the inhumane treatment. It was made worse when Saejima raised her foot and stomped on the girl's exposed nether regions, making her cry out in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stop that!" Mamori cried, trying to get pass Mirei.

"No way I'm standing around and doing nothing while this happens!" Naruto snarled as he prepared to charge forward to kick the eyepatch girl's damn head off.

"Oh-to! Don't get the wrong idea here, handsome! It's a necessary ritual." Saejima told them over the moans of the girls beneath her, stopping Naruto in his tracks, "Otherwise, she can't get aroused! After all, she's a hardcore masochist!"

"Uh…" Naruto was speechless, as a certain pair of twins from Hebijo sprang up in his mind.

" _I need to hurt somebody! Now! Badly! More than they can take!_ "

" _Come on. Spank me. Hit me! Call me dirty names, and then ignore me when I cry!_ "

"… **Kit, keep Ryōbi and Ryōna as far away from these two as humanity possible…** " Kurama sounded off, with Naruto wholeheartedly agreeing.

There's enough girls like Ryōbi and Ryōna to give the whole world a headache.

" _You said it, Kurama._ "

Then, the girl getting off on the abuse glowed a fiery blood red before forming into a flame that covered Saejima's left arm as she grabbed at it. Saejima, licking her lip, let out an insane laugh as blood spurted from her arm as a bright light engulfed her.

When it died down, Saejima's arm was covered in an armored purple, red, and yellow oversized gauntlet with a huge morning star mace attached.

"It's the same…" Mamori murmured, remembering the way Miyasato turned Kouzami into a weapon.

"As back then." Naruto finished for her as he got into a fighting position to defend Mamori and Mirei, "Crap… No way we're talking ourselves out of this one."

"You're a pretty good Liberator Arm for a bitch that'll do anyone." Saejima said, looking at her weapons before turning her attention to the three newbies with her bloodlust radiating off her in waves, "Now then, let's rock!"

"No choice then. If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get!" Naruto yelled as he unclipped his pouches.

He may not have his weapons, but he still had his jutsu and ninja tools.

 **[Naruto and Mirei (w/ Mamori) VS Saejima (w/ masochist girl)]**

 **[LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!]**

Naruto fired off a barrage of shuriken towards Saejima, who dodged it with her weapon and fired the mace at him. Naruto crossed his arms and took the brunt of the attack, but the force was so strong that he was lifted off his feet and propelled towards the wall.

Worse, he was on a collision course with Mirei and Mamori, but thankfully Mirei picked up Mamori via bridal-carry and leapt away with her in tow.

"Stop running and fight! Let me see your Arm!" Saejima screamed as she went on the attack again.

Mirei evaded her attack, with Naruto running past her while weaving handseals.

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled, expelling a huge ball of fire that shocked the onlookers as Naruto weaved through a second set of headseals, " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Naruto expelled a violent wind that interacted with the huge fireball, causing it to morph into a wall of flames that Saejima braced herself against her partner, while wondering how the male blonde was doing what he was doing. With no time to dwell on it, Saejima managed to jump out of the way, with Naruto close the distance with an orb of spiraling chakra in his hand.

" **Rasengan!** "

"I don't know how you're doing that, but your little trick ends now!" Saejima yelled as she used her mace to block Naruto's Rasengan and parry it, forcing Naruto to cancel out the Rasengan and land on the wall with his two feet.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Naruto declared as he landed on the ground and went after Saejima again, who kept her eyes on him while firing her mace at Mirei, "No you don't!"

Raising his hand, Naruto shot out a Chakra Chain from the palm of his hand, a trick that was inspired from the Mortal Kombat movie where one of the characters, Scorpion, did a similar thing in his fight against Johnny Cage; and knocked the mace away.

"Now," Naruto said, drawing the chain back, "GET OVER HERE!"

Naruto shot the Chakra Chain directly at Saejima, and wrapped it around her Arm. With a tug, Naruto pulled Saejima close to him with a Rasengan in hand.

"Not this time, blondie!" Saejima snarled drawing back her Arm and punching forward.

The momentum adding to force of her blow as Naruto blocked again, but was sandwiched on the wall. Saejima then drew back and threw Naruto to the ground opposite of the wall he was pinned on.

"Ow." he groaned.

"Naruto-san!" Mamori cried out.

" **Dammit kit, stop holding back and kick her ass!** " Kurama boomed in Naruto's head as Saejima finally separated Mamori and Mirei and sent them sprawling, " **Better yet, use that ability they claim you have as a Liberator! Use those two as weapons to take out that eyepatch bitch!** "

"Easier said than done." Naruto groaned and winced after getting up and looked at his right arm.

It was dislocated.

"It's no fun playing with people when one only fighting while their friends don't fight back." Saejima complained as she walked up to a defenseless Mamori.

" _If I do what you're suggesting you do, I might as well be labeled a pedophile. You know that, right?_ " Naruto deadpanned.

" **How the fuck can you be considered a pedophile when that Mamori girl has jugs that Mirai dreams of having? Plus, the age of consent is 14,** _ **and**_ **, when you became a ninja, you're considered an adult! Now stop thinking about it and reset your arm! I'll handle the rest. You just do the thing and wipe the floor with that bitch and her slave!** " Kurama ranted with a loud roar.

" _Well, when you say it like that…_ " Naruto deadpanned before clenching his teeth and held his injured arm, "Time to grit these teeth and just do it…!"

With a push, Naruto growled and stamped the ground with his foot after resetting his arm, and already feeling the effects of his Uzumaki healing factor and Kurama's own healing factor quickly healing his arm.

As this happened, Saejima pulled a throttle on her Arm, making a revving sound as spikes poked out of the mace.

"But I don't mind smashing your face in!" Saejima roared as she brought her weapon down.

" **Gate of Opening: Kai!** " Naruto yelled, releasing the restraints of his brain on the muscle so 100% of his strength can be used.

With a burst of speed, Naruto ran towards Mamori, but Mirei got to her first at impossible speed. Despite that, Naruto reached and grabbed both of them before using Hiraishin, one of his father's jutsu, to escape the deathblow and reappeared a few feet away.

"We-We should surrender." Mamori coughed out weakly, "Maybe they'll be nice if we go out quietly."

" **Naïve wishful thinking…** " Kurama grumbled.

" _Shut up, fuzzball!_ " Naruto yelled at his tenant as Saejima gave a killer grin at them.

"…No."

Naruto and Mamori looked surprised as Mirei finally spoke for the first time since coming to the island.

"There's no future is that direction… Is that right, Naruto?"

Naruto just groaned and rubbed the back his head. He then made a noise as if finally settling on something.

"Mirei-chan. Do you trust me?" he finally asked, looking at her in the eye.

"Without question." Mirei instantly answered.

"Do you trust me with Mamori-chan?"

"I see no reason not to."

"Right…" Naruto said before making his favorite handseal, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Everyone besides Mirei was shocked to see a small army of Naruto's with enough chakra to hold off Saejima, and wondered if he was some kind of ninja.

Well, to be honest, he is.

"What the hell is this?!" Saejima shrieked as the Shadow Clones swarmed and attacked her.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we're done the…better…uh…woah…"

Naruto faltered when he turned and found…quite the amazing site, in the form of Mirei kissing Mamori…awfully passionately.

Mirei, still lip-locked with Mamori, then unzipped the redhead's track jacket and lifted her shirt, revealing her perky breasts, causing Mamori to look down and squeaked through the continued kiss. Mirei then opened her shirt, freeing her own H-cup breasts, and pressed them against Mamori's own C-cup breasts.

" _What the hell?! How is no one saying anything about this?! How is everyone looking at this like this is normal?!_ " Naruto thought as his pants felt tight again when Mirei caressed Mamori's thigh close to her "special place".

" _You rang?_ "

"No, I didn't! You'll know when I really have a clue to find." Naruto yelled at his crotch catching a few odd looks from the female audience.

" **Fusion Trans.** " Mirei declared, holding Mamori who glowed pink with cherry blossom petal flying about, " **Liberator Arm.** "

" **Naruto, stop yelling at your crotch and put those magic hands to use! Your clones are starting to drop like flies!** " Kurama yelled at him, drawing attention to Saejima who were starting to counter the clones, " **Do the thing, now!** "

"Mou, fine!" Naruto yelled before cutting the connection, just as Mamori transformed into her sword form in a burst of blue flames, "Mirei-chan!"

Mirei turned her attention to Naruto to went up to her, "Naruto?"

"Sorry about this."

With that, Naruto came up from behind Mirei, grabbed her by her head, and kissed her. Mirei was surprised by this action, as familiar feels well up inside her as Naruto then grabbed her breasts, kneading the supple flesh and pinching her nipples. Mirei bit back a moan, but couldn't help herself as Naruto used chakra to aid his attempt to sexual arouse Mirei.

And it was working.

"Take…responsibility…" Mirei moaned out, submitting to the only male in the world ever allowed to touch her body and finally cried out in ecstasy as Naruto rubbed her nether regions, " **Ah~!** "

"You know I will. Now let's win!" Naruto said as words formed in his mind, " **Fusion Trans! Liberator Arm!** "

Mirei's body glowed yellow before bursting into red flames, shifting into a black and gold broadsword that contrasted with Mamori's silver sword form. Twirling them around, Naruto got into a battle stance.

"Finally ready to play? Too bad!" Saejima said, her mind clouded with bloodlust before firing the spikes from the mace at Naruto.

"Kept you waiting, huh dattebayo?" Naruto sneered, but blinked when Mirei and Mamori's faces appeared in his field of vision, before they miniaturized and shifted to the top corner of his vision.

Naruto charged at her and effortlessly deflected the spikes. Then he drew a small circle with the tip of "Mamori" and "Mirei" while nearly closing the distance.

"Don't get so cocky!" Saejima snarled while firing the mace.

Naruto didn't bother to dodge as the mace made contact, blasting him off his feet and into the wall away from Saejima, who grinned, knowing that she finished him.

But just as that thought passed, the Naruto who she struck suddenly faded away into a hazy mist, with the real Naruto right behind her in the air, in a stance as if finishing a Hissatsu strike.

" **Yagyū Shinkage** - **ryū: The First Blade – Residual Moon…** "

Naruto grinned as she flicked Mamori and Mirei with style, as cracks appeared on Saejima's Arm which glowed.

"What?! No! My Arm!" she screamed before it exploded in a fiery red light.

 **[FINISH]**

Naruto landed on the ground with a front flip with Mamori and Mirei in a reverse blade grip, nonchalantly looking back at the explosion as surprised murmurs filled the area.

"That's how you send a message." Naruto muttered, "Keh…"

Naruto lightly threw Mirei up in the air, as she transformed back into her human form. Naruto smiled at her, with Mirei returning with a small one, before handing Mamori back to her. With Mamori in Mirei's hand, she glowed as well before changing back into her human form.

Mamori moaned as she regained her bearings, before remembering what happened, and amusingly rolled away from Mirei and Naruto, the latter laughing at that as she realized her breasts were exposed and quickly pulled it down to cover them.

"Wh-What did you do to me? Why?" Mamori whined, with the kiss fresh on her mind, "My first time…"

Apparently it was on Mirei's mind as well, since she looked away with a blush.

"You're fine. We just managed to beat that scary lady and her pet." Naruto told her before realizing that her shirt was showing, "Uh Mamori-chan, you might wanna cover that-"

"Ah!"

Naruto sighed as one of the girls from the audience finally noticed said shirt, "Look! Look at her! It says "virgin" on her shirt!"

Mamori cried out as the sounds of laughter fill the area.

"What the heck!"

"Are you proud of that or something?!"

 ***laughter***

"You're wrong! This is my name! It says "To-ko-no-me"!" Mamori cried as she finally covered her shirt with her jacket and stood up.

"Ah-ah. That will never go away anytime soon." Naruto mused as he sat next to a still blushing Mirei, "Things like about to become every interesting…"

Mirei could only nod in agreement, but Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that she was barely listening while looking at Mirei.

"Listen to me please! It's Tokonome~!"

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Chapter 03 – Episode 02, Part 01 of 02**

 **? (chapter title TBD)**

 **-After-chapter notes**

 **When watching the announcement trailer for the Valkyrie Drive project, I was reminded of those twin sisters who turned each other into weapons, and I did the same for Naruto and Mirei, despite that they're both Liberators. Naruto will be special in a sense in terms of his abilities as a Liberator. Also, when he wield a girl in their weapon form, they will appear in his vision just be Angel does in Borderlands 1 and Borderlands 2. Also, Naruto's finish is from Marvel's Blade anime.**

 **I would say more, but I have to go to work now. After this is the list of girls that will show their chances of being Naruto's weapons. If you have more suggestions, please put the name of the girl, what SERIES they're from, and the WEAPON they should form. From now on after this writing, they'll count in the review section, NOT my PM inbox. Just putting a series name will not count either.**

 **There are five islands in the world of Valkyrie Drive, so keep them in mind.**

 **And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-GIRLS THAT ARE IN**

Yukikaze from Dog Days

Es from XBlaze

Kaguya Nanbu from Super Robot Wars and Project Zone X

Esdeath from Akame ga Kill

 **-GIRLS BEING CONSIDERED**

Nobody from XBlaze

Ignis from Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel

Plutia/Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia

Rider/Medusa from Fate/Stay Night

Rias Gremory from High School DxD

Ikaros from Heaven's Lost Property

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater

Ryoku Housen from Ikkitousen

Oda Nobunaga from Battle Girls: Time Paradox

Satellizer el Bridget from Freezing

Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto

Akeno Himejima from High School DxD

Seras Victoria from Hellsing

Sango from InuYasha

 **-GIRLS ON THE BACKBURNER**

Rio Kazama from Wanna Be the Strongest in the World

Alphard Alshua from Canaan

Ranma (female) from Ranma ½

Aqua from Kingdom Hearts

Erza Scarlett from Fairy Tail

Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail

Mana Tatsumiya from Mahou Sensei Negima

Ku-Fei from Mahou Sensei Negima

Kaede Nagase from Mahou Sensei Negima

Rukia Kuchiki from BLEACH

San from Princess Mononoke

Liz and Patty and Soul Eater

Aria and Elsa from Sacred Blacksmith

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, October 17, 2015**

 **Beta-read (by Rixxell Stryfe): Wednesday, October 21, 2015**


	3. Foxy Meets Foxgirl

**Author's Notes:** Ha ha! You guy thought that I wasn't going to make my deadline. Well, you're wrong~! You shall be conquered, my damn laziness!

 ***crickets***

Sorry about that. Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive!** While this story is not popular as my others, I'm glad to see some readers are enjoying this. I'm close to choosing a title for this here story, and it's somewhere along the lines of **Valkyrie Drive Naruto: Harem of Blades**. I like the subtitle, but the main title could be better. Hopefully, I'll have an awesome title by next chapter.

As of this update, I have watched the second episode of Valkyrie Drive, and my thought's are below, except this one…

MIREI IS 15 AND MAMORI IS 16?! WHY?! WHAT?! WHO?!

By the way, Naruto is 18 in this story. Forgot to put that.

Also, check out the beta-read chapters 1 and 2 with corrections, fixes, and added dialogue, thanks to my good buddy and fellow Shattered Realms partner, Rixxell Stryfe.

If Valkyrie Drive is going to way I think it's going, then it's going to be fun ride. I even have after-season events planned if it happens. I'll need to know the events of Bhikkhuni and Siren in the future though.

And now for the **Review Responses** …

 **demoncreater2002: Hmm. I saw you answer yo my question and i m pretty satisfied with it. Now i have to ask. Are you going to have naruto ask what the girls what they feel when they are in a weapon form and if they feel pain. Cause im pretty sure that he would make sure he is not hurting them.**

Naturally.

 **tera12: Interesing crossover keep it up :-) :-) :-) mayne i should give that anime shot... hmmmmmm. Maybe**

If you like yuri with Soul Eater and Sekirei elements, then have at it.

 **1stHorseman: Hey nice story. Do you tgink you could put a harem list up on the next chapter so we can see who is in it**

There's going to be a harem list on the bottom with the current members of Naruto's harem.

 **LL: You use the crotch gag from an anime series called Sora No Otoshimono didn't you? I remember when I saw that with Tomoki I almost die laughing and when the Tomoki Cannon that actually shoot lighting from his mini me appear it slayed me and the time he did "Tomoki Tower" damn that was insanely funny that I actually wondered if Tomoki is immortal as he managed to get hit hard enough to smash through the Earth and appear from the other side up to space. Been quite a while since I saw that series dunno how it ended as I hate that arrogant guy that treat angeloids like trash.**

Yep, the crotch gag is from Sora no Otoshimono aka Heaven's Lost Property. I mean, with what Naruto's experiencing and the environments he going to be in, it's the appropriate gag. As for the series, the anime and manga is over. And Tomoki? He's crazy immortal.

 **Vortivask Jaeger: This got so fucking weird so fast like what he fuck m8? I mean, i love it but it was like 'Oh this is nea-.. wait.. Wot?'**

Uh…

 **SPark681: Not bad so far though wonder what the start of this uzumaki payback is anyways keep up the great work!**

There is no start like Naru EX Unleashed. The stories are similar but in different universes.

That's it for the review responses. To those I haven't answered, thanks for the praises and suggestions. Remember, I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the crossovers that will appear, and I never will. This is just a story that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleashing My Imagination. Also, this chapter has been beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe.

With that said, let's get into this new update, and enjoy! Yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Episode 02, Part 01 of 02**

 **Foxy Meets Foxgirl**

* * *

 **(Konoha, a few years ago)**

"Excuse me? You wanna run that by me again, ya old fart?" Naruto asked roughly, glaring at the Shinobi Advisory Board.

"Mind your tongue, demon brat." the warhawk Danzo Shimura commanded warningly.

"The very same "demon brat" that brought back Sasuke when he was defecting! That mission was to bring him back by any means necessary. Since he was resisting, I had to do what I had to do! Had I not done that, Sasuke would be in Sound, not Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the Konoha Hospital.

"He was supposed to be unharmed, you damn demon!" Homura Mitokado shouted, banging his fists on the table.

"Unharmed? How about you go back in time and take my place fighting him while he's in that Cursed Seal state, and let me know how that turns out!" Naruto challenged, unintentionally flaring his chakra with a quick burst.

"How dare you-!" Koharu Utahane started angrily.

"ENOUGH!"

The room shook as a fist was slammed down.

"Oi, Granny Tsunade…are you really going to let them do this? You really want Konoha to be known for banishing ninja who complete their missions to the letter? Last I checked, bringing back Sasuke unharmed was not in the mission parameters. Bringing him back alive by any means necessary was the objective. Do you really want Konoha setting an example to Kumo on the banishment of Jinchuuriki for that matter? You know, I have no plans of joining them, but they will hunt down the Kyuubi relentlessly and they will be at Konoha's doorstep with the recent power vacuum in this village..." Naruto told her, as he never forgotten the orders from her own mouth.

Find Sasuke, and retrieve him. If resisting, use of force is granted, but bring him back alive.

"I know Naruto, but its out of my hands." Tsunade said sorrowfully, "Just…turn in your headband."

Naruto scowled at her, then at the Clan Heads, who looked neutral, and then at the Shinobi Advisory Board and the Civilian Council, who looked smug at their victory and completely uncaring of the future of Konoha without a Jinchuuriki to protect the village. Shaking his head, he pulled off his forehead protector, before he grinned, confusing everyone in the room. He dropped it on the floor before putting his foot down in it, smashing it into pieces and grinded his foot in it.

"Consider this my resignation then. I am so looking forward to hearing the fallout of this." Naruto said, sneering at old generation before frowning at Tsunade, "As for you Gran- no, Tsunade. I'm disappointed in you. From the stories I heard about you, I thought that you would never bend to those vultures. I…was wrong. There is the great Tsunade of the great Senju clan, blessed with her Super Strength, only to reveal her true nature as a weakling who couldn't can't overpower her council and her own…'advisors'. It's definitely time for a change in scenery, dattebayo."

Naruto turned on his heel and stormed off, raising the middle finger and leaving a shellshocked and ashamed Tsunade while the Clan Heads glared at the Civilian Council and the Shinobi Advisory Board who were screaming at the now former Konoha ninja to come back and face their judgment.

No matter. They had no power over him.

"I had strings, but now I'm free." Naruto mused in a sing-song voice as he left the Hokage Tower with a power walk.

" **About damn time too, kit…** " Kurama agreed with a toothy grin.

An hour later, Naruto had his things packed and his old apartment emptied, with all his valuables in a backpack. Gone was his horrendous orange 'kill-me-now' jumpsuit and replaced with an orange, red, and black jacket and ANBU-style pants with a black shift with a red spiral in the front, with blue ninja-sandals, and the backpack on his back. On his hip is a katana he bought from Tenten's family weapons shop, which was forcibly on the house by Tenten's father in thanks for saving Tenten from being raped by rogue ninja during the mission to get Tsunade.

Speaking of Tsunade, she came to see him off.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry about my disrespect to you, Granny Tsunade, but I had to put on a show to make it appear to cut all ties with you to show that I had nothing left here in Konoha." he apologized, "You're not weak, you're strong."

"It's all right, I caught on. To be honest, I knew your potential was restricted here in Konoha, and it's for the best that you're now legally outside the village with the fox. That way, you'll be out of the thumb of the Council and Akatsuki can't get to you or Konoha. Hell, you'll be safer outside the Elemental Countries and the Western Lands." Tsunade explained before giving him a hug, "You'll do fine. I know you well. I trust that you're better by yourself than with that ero-baka."

"I doubt Ero-Sennin would teach me anything. Thanks for trusting me. Hell, I might return and make you proud." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"You better. Besides, you have several special girls looking to test out that Uzumaki stamina in the future." Tsunade countered with a wink, "Good luck."

"Geez. Who's the pervert again?" Naruto mused as Tsunade left.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned towards the familiar voice and smiled, "Gaara. Temari and Kankuro too. What's up?"

"I thought you like to know that we didn't agree to the new alliance, with backing from the Wind Daimyo. I also heard that the Fire Daimyo is coming here to Konoha in response after completing his investigations regarding your missions with the Uchiha and allegations of falsifying their records." Gaara informed Naruto, who smirked.

"They're going to face the music all right. Shame I won't be here to see it." Naruto said airy as he looked to the Front Gate.

"True, but they will." Gaara said gesturing behind before taking off with his siblings, "Good luck in your future endeavors, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Gaara's retreating back, and then turned to see Hinata, Ino, Kin, Karin, and Anko.

"Come to see me off too?"

Hinata, in a wreck at seeing her beloved being forcibly banished, ran to him. When they got close, Naruto wrapped his secret lover in a hug and kissed her.

* * *

 **(Island, Unknown Location, present)**

Naruto's eyes snapped opening, awakening him from the dream of the past.

"Hinata-chan. Ino-chan. Kin-chan. Karin-chan. Anko-chan. Tayuya-chan." he murmured before finding his voice hoarse and coughed.

He blinked to clear his eyes from the blurry vision to find himself lying on a huge branch and his back on a thick tree, with his body racked with pain that was slowly starting to fade. He was about to try and get up when something landed in front of him.

"Oh, you're awake, you're awake!"

As his vision cleared, an image of a young girl with a yellow-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and covered in a hood, a cute face with green eyes, F-cup breasts, and wearing a blue and purple kunoichi dress with a flower design over a sleeveless skintight turtleneck, matching arm-guards, red wristbands, dark purple stockings, black and silver sash with a purple ribbon, and black and red shinobi sandals.

"Uh, who?" Naruto groaned, reached out with the blonde catching his hand.

"Here, drink this. You need your energy, that you do." the blonde said and lifted a cup of liquid to his mouth, "No worries, it's water. Drink."

After some prodding, he finally drank, but Naruto felt that the water was enhanced in some way. Before he could push the girl away, he felt the pain going away as if his healing factor accelerated.

"Nothing like a little water from the healing spring of the mysterious sixth island to get you back in the game, that you do." the girl said as Naruto looked amazed after feeling the effects, "How are you feeling now?"

"Like more than a million bucks. This is amazing." Naruto said as he flexed his finger in one hand while rubbing the back of his head with the other.

"Really? Thank goodness!" the blonde squealed happily, "Do you remember anything? Like what happened after you fought Saejima-dono with your girlfriends?"

"Saejima? Girlfriends?" Naruto repeated before said events rushed through his head, "Oh~…"

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK to Castle Arena, after the fight)**

"A virgin? Seriously?"

"Hey! Um… I know it's confusing, but the kanji for my name is read as "Tokonome"!" Mamori tried to tell the onlookers.

"Is her name really Virgin?"

"I don't think anyone's listening…" Naruto commented as the laughter continued.

"That said, if you were to ask me if I was a virgin or not, I am absolutely a virgin." Mamori mumbled with shame as she zipped up her jacket, "Oh, what am I going on about…?"

Mamori whined something unintelligible while Mirei just looked at her.

"You're not helping your case. Just can it before you make it worse." Naruto advised as a new wave of murmuring and whispers caught his ears.

"Still, did you see what that guy did?"

"Yeah, he wielded a Exter already released by a Liberator, and turned the same Liberator into a sword."

"And he wielded the two without any drawbacks!"

"Could he be?"

"No way! It's just a myth! A fairy tale!"

"But still…"

"What are they going on about?" Naruto wondered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that was really unexpected…" a falsely impressive voice rang out.

" **Uh-oh. You know what that kind of voice means, kit.** " Kurama mused as the gate to the side opened.

" _Yeah. Arrogant rich bitch incoming._ " Naruto replied as a new girl walked into the arena, "Oh, come on…"

The newcomer has long pink hair with hair ornaments, violet eyes, a busty figure with G-cup breasts, and wearing a long-sleeved purple uniform with gold trim and magenta cuffs with a cleavage window, a dark violet miniskirt, black stockings and garter belt, and black heels.

"Pink hair. Why is it always pink hair?" Naruto groaned to himself under his breath as the walls to the arena retreated back into the ground.

" **At least this one has bigger tits than that banshee.** " Kurama commented with a wink, " **Hell, bigger than Hibari's-"**

" _Hush, you!_ "

"Saejima is an A-class. To defeat her so easily…" the high-ranking-looking girl said with praise that sounds mocking, "Oh, pardon me. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Charlotte Scherzen. Might I have your name, cutie?"

 **Charlotte Scherzen**

 **Type: Liberator**

 **Rating: Rich**

 **How can that flimsy top hold her boobs?**

"…Naruto. That's all you're getting…" Naruto answered cautiously, not wanting to give her too much, and frowned when he heard nothing but silence the moment this lady made her entrance. Even Mirei looked tense as she stood protectively behind Mamori as Charlotte walked over to the downed Saejima.

And promptly grinded her heel into Saejima's hand, waking her up and causing her to cry out in pain.

" _Kurama. It's may be just me, but I have a feeling that I'm about to hate this bitch._ " Naruto said, as he not a fan of attacking someone who was recently defeated when they're down.

" **What was your first clue? The pink hair, the way she speaks, or the silence from those girls up there?** " Kurama deadpanned, " **Because it's definitely all of the above.** "

"Disgusting…" Charlotte sneered coldly, folding her arms under her breasts and making them bounce as she dug her heel into Saejima's hand, "So overly confident about your powers… So intoxicated by the pleasure of violence… It's trash like like you…that make the Hexe underestimate us!"

As she spoke, Naruto's eyes wandered to the audience and drew a look of concern on his face at the looks of fear that were in the girls' eyes, which became more pronounced as a sickening crack echoed through the area, with Naruto quickly turning his attention back to Charlotte and Saejima, the former putting her heel through the latter's trap hand, turning her pained cries into a horrified scream of pain.

" _Yep, I'll gonna hate her. I mean Saejima was bitch, but that right there was cruel, and where I draw the line._ " Naruto growled angrily as his hands brawled into fist with the desire to punt the pinkette into next week.

" **Easy, Naruto…** " Kurama chided, not wanting Naruto to do anything rash.

Seriously. Why can't all girls with pink hair be as nice as Hibari?

And what the hell is Hexe?!

"Please stop!" Mamori pleaded from behind Naruto and Mirei, "Why are you doing such a terrible thing?!"

"Mamori-chan, shut up." Naruto growled quietly, trying to avoid a possible problem.

"That's none of your concern." Charlotte replied haughtily with her back turned to them.

"Maybe, but I still can't ignore it!" Mamori pressed, but Naruto pulled her back, "Please, just let her go, and…"

"Mamori-chan, can it, now!" Naruto ordered loudly before turning to Mirei, "Mirei-chan. Get her out of here and- Dammit Mirei-chan, don't!"

Naruto had the plan for Mirei to take Mamori away while he deals with Charlotte, but that plan failed before it started, making him swear loudly when Mirei charged Charlotte, who turned around and grinned before knocking Mirei back with a swipe of her hand.

"What was that?" Naruto wondered as Mirei landed next to him, "Her nails…Huh?"

His ears picked up rumbling from below as if something was snaking its way through it. Moving fast, he grabbed Mirei and Mamori and jumped away as a metallic red rope tried to catch them. But another one appeared, wrapped itself around the blonde's leg, and pulled them back down to the ground. Then, more red rope with hooks sprang up and ensnared both Naruto and Mirei.

Naruto pulled on the rope and managed to track it to a girl behind Charlotte with teal color hair, blue eyes, and a red uniform similar to Charlotte, with the only difference is that she was flat. She also had some kind of armament on with butterfly wings with the red rope stored in it.

"Too many BDSM themes here- Ow!" Naruto yelled as he and Mirei were knocked back.

Naruto was then sent into a pillar while Mirei was whipped repeatedly, much to the distress of Mamori, who was begged for the girl stop attacking her friends.

"Stop! Please, stop!" she cried as ran to Mirei's side, "Are you okay?"

"Well, ain't this a fine mess we're in…" Naruto groaned after prying himself off the pillar and make his way over to his friends.

" **You're going to have to shift the girls into weapons again if you want to escape with them.** " Kurama advised.

"Wh-Why-Why would you do that?! We're both girls!" Mamori suddenly squeaked after pulling away from Mirei who tried to kiss her to initiate the Drive ability.

Unfortunately, it cost her, as she was suddenly wrapped in the teal-haired girl's red roped and lifted away from Mirei, who ran after her.

"Aaaaannnnnnddddd she's been Princess Peach'ed. Shocker." Naruto muttered sarcastically and charged forward to get to Mamori..

" **Ugh. This "city girl" is going to** **be the death of you two…** "

Things then turned south as Mirei and Mamori were separated, and the girl then tangled her ropes into a web-like formation and unleashed them, connecting with Naruto who tried to evade.

"Gah!"

The force of the blow was so hard, he was sent through the castle walls and away from the castle, before landing into the forest after going through a few trees.

"Mana, you hit him too hard." Charlotte chided before sighing and ordering a search squad to be formed as Mirei landed on her head and was knocked out, with Mamori fainting afterwards.

Meanwhile, a hooded figure silently disappeared from the audience.

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto** )

"…Shittake mushrooms! Mirei-chan! Mamori-chan!" Naruto shouted and stood up.

As he did, he felt awfully energized, but light-headed as a result, causing him to sway on his feet and nearly fall off the branch until the blonde girl caught him.

"You need to be careful, that you do. You landed quite a way from the castle, but I bet the landing wasn't pleasant, and your healing factor is working overtime, but lessened with the aid of the spring water. You need rest, that you do." the girl chided and sat Naruto back down.

"As long as you tell me what the hell is going on here, I'll sit still."

"Deal."

"Never thought I'd meet a nice girl like you. We hadn't introduced ourselves yet have we. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and I'm a ronin ninja." Naruto said with a foxy grin and point his thumb at himself.

"Eh~? Naruto-dono, ne? Maelstrom and Fishcake, I like it!" the blonde girl squealed and returned the grin, "I'm Yukikaze Panettone. I'm also a ninja. A freelance ninja that is. And…"

She pulled her hood back, revealing ears of a fox on top of her head, with a fox tail suddenly sticking out, making Naruto's (and Kurama's) jaw drop.

"A demigod! Nice to meet you, Maou-dono!" she greeted cheerfully with her tail wagging and breasts bouncing.

 **Yukikaze Panettone**

 **Type: Exter**

 **Rating: Demigod**

 **Foxgirl. Ninja. Bouncy!**

" **Kit, if this girl isn't in your harem by the end of this conversation…** " Kurama said eerily and threatening.

" _Not now, fuzzball!_ Uh, Maou? As in…Demon Lord?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself, "What am I, a genetic male protagonist in a light novel and/or erotic visual novel? How am I considered a Demon Lord?"

"Your fight with Saejima this afternoon proved it, that it did, and it's not because of your jutsu. You turned a Liberator into a Liberator Arm, and used the Exter that the Liberator turned into a weapon as yours. Normally, you can't use Liberator Arms other Liberators Drive with, but you did, and wielded them without being repelled. Did they happen to have any memory regarding what happened during the closing moments of your fight with Saejima?"

"…It appeared that Mirei-chan did, but Mamori-chan didn't since she was asleep in my vision." Naruto replied after thinking about it.

"Those wielded by the Maou retains memory of events." Yukikaze said, "Unlike the others, who are sleep while in weapon form."

"Anything else I should know? When, Mamori-chan, Mirei-chan, and I arrived, we kept getting attacked without our questions answered. Yukikaze-chan-"

"Yukki. Call me Yukki, that you should."

"Ok, Yukki-chan. Why were we brought to his island? For what purpose is the government isolating us?" Naruto questioned, since he wanted answered, and he wants him now.

Yukki just looked at him before shifting herself and straddled his legs before looking at him seriously.

"Where do I start?" Yukki hummed before launching into an explanation, "We are on one of five artificial islands called Mermaid. Those that are brought here are found to be infected with a "disease" called the Armed Virus. As of today, there is no course, with a side-effect that grant us special powers, like you saw when you first arrived."

"The power for a Liberator to transform an Exter into a weapon, right?"

"That's right. Those like Mamori-dono and myself, can transform their body into a weapon, an Arm, are called "Exters". Those who Drive us, like you and Mirei-dono, who can release our power for them to use, are called Liberators. Everyone on this island and the other islands, are either an Exter or a Liberator." Yukki explained.

Naruto took a moment to process the information.

"Any reason why the government would isolate those like us?" he finally asked, as a horrible sinking feeling washed over him over the implications.

"No one knows. All we know is that it's not infectious for normal people to catch. Plus, the "disease" only affects females…but you're an exception. You have to understand that this changes everything, and because of what you did in your battle with Saejima, you made yourself one hot commodity, Naruto-dono." Yukikaze told him seriously, "The things you did are exactly what the Maou did in the myths. Your arrival is about to shake up things in a big way, that it will."

"And I'm guessing that you want in on the ground floor with me?" Naruto guessed, with Yukikaze smiling.

"You bet! No doubt I'm compatible with you, that I might. Because of my huge power level, I haven't been able to Drive with anyone, and a barrier repels them. I'm not the only one, for there are others like me. If you and me are able to Drive, then you'll be able to Drive with the other girls in question, that you will. So what say you?"

"Well, I can use more allies when it comes to this world I've entered. And since you're a foxgirl, something tells me that we'll have a lot of fun together." Naruto replied with a grin and hugged Yukikaze close.

"You have no idea." Yukikaze agreed as they looked into each other eyes, "You think you'll be able to handle a demigod blade like me?"

"Only one way to find out." Naruto teased as they closed the distance and kissed.

After a few moments, they finally separated to get some air.

"No barrier. We are compatible!" Yukikaze squealed in excitement before adopting a sultry look, "So, my dear Maou-dono. Shall we take it one step further?"

"Well…"

The next thing Yukikaze knew, she was laying on the tree trunk with Naruto hovered on top before disrobing her of her kunoichi dress.

"What kind of sane man would say no to that, Yukki-chan?"

The rest of the night was filled with pleasurable moans, followed by orgasmic cries, and a bright light shining through the forest.

When a search party swept through the area, they found no one, except for a broken tree branch, as a feeling of dread washed over them.

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 04 – Episode 02, Part II of II**

 **Wedding Crashers**

 **After-chapter notes (and thoughts on Episode 2)**

Mirei's awesome in my book. Maybe Mirei was the weapon to surpass Metal Gear XD. I bet she's on the island to search for her original partner since it looked like she was captured.

As for Mamori, while I understand that her being thrust into the situation she's in is too much even for her, she better wise up quick in the next couple episodes.

I don't care if Mei Fong is flat. She's alright in my book.

I need to see more of Rain and J for…research :3

The "Welter" or "Walter" or whatever they're called are making themselves unlikable and 'tis a shame, but screw them. And screw Charlotte too. ***dodges random objects***

Well, that's it for this update. In the next chapter, Wedding Crashers, Naruto and his newest ally Yukikaze goes to rescue Mirei and Mamori. I think the subtitle Harem of Blades is fitting for my plans for this story.

If you have more suggestions, please put the name of the girl, what SERIES they're from, and the WEAPON they should form. They will only count in the review section, NOT my PM inbox. Just putting a series name will not count either.

Thanks for tuning into this update. On Saturday, not only will there be a new chapter. And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll see you next time.

Ja ne!

Oh, and that Star Wars The Force Unleashed trailer...was absolutely so beautiful, I cried manly tears of nostalgia! It was so great!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori, Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive:** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura:** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen:** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades:**

 **Yukikaze (Dog Days)**

 **Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)**

 **Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)**

 **Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

* * *

 **POSSIBLE HAREM OF BLADES GIRLS**

 **-High to Medium Chance**

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Rias Gremory (High School DxD)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)

Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Sango (InuYasha)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Pyrrha (RWBY)

Kuroka (High School DxD)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

 **-Low Chance**

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Ranma (female) (Ranma ½)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

 **-Fun facts**

Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, and Ikkitousen are secondary crossovers in this story. Why? Because Valkyrie Drive is made by the same folks as Senran Kagura, and both Dead or Alive and Ikkitousen characters appear in Senran Kagura Estival Versus.

I rewatched Mirei's flashback scene with Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance playing at the same time :) So fitting. You all should try it.

* * *

 **Released: Wednesday, October 21, 2015**


	4. Wedding Crashers

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010 and welcome back to **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades**.

I read all the available information I could find on Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni and Valkyrie Drive: Siren, and it definitely looks like it'll fit into my future plans for this story.

What stood out to me in Bhikkhuni is the four stages of weapon transformation and evolutions, and it'll definitely help with character development between Naruto and the chosen girl who's he's Driving with. I was thinking of a fifth final weapon evolution, but since the evolutions requires more boldness, the fifth planned evolution is definitely hentai-level, and is on the backburner for now.

For Siren, there's a tyrannical government called Elizaveta, and there's a resistance to counter them. Plus, I like Setsuna, and the fact that she's looking to escape the island. Hell, the characters look more interesting than the others. Probably because I like their uniforms, but I digress.

In this story, Mermaid will be the first arc, followed by Bhikkuni, then Siren, and whatever the other two islands are. The rumored sixth island, which was eluded to in the last chapter, will be revealed probably at the end of Mermaid. In the Bhikkuni arc, Naruto and his girls will be like recurring special guest characters whose motives are unknown to the main characters; reason being is that I need more info on the story of Bhikkuni, to see if there's an oppressive rule on Bhikkuni like on Mermaid and Siren. As for Siren, the story will probably have original events since it's a mobile game.

And now for the **Review Responses:**

 **KuronoDono12: Another great chapter and I look forward to reading more since the series seems really interesting. Now while reading the author note at the end of the chapter I got a sudden idea for a possible addition to Naruto's harem of blades: Quiet from Metal Gear Solid 5 Phantom Pain: Her weapon form could either be a sniper rifle since she is a skilled sniper or maybe some form of knife like a trench knife or combat knife. Screaming Mantis from Metal Gear Solid 4: Her weapon form could be a multi-armed armor that covers Naruto's chest and has blades at the end of each arm similar to the Metal Gear she uses in the game. Raging Raven from Metal Gear Solid 4: Her weapon form could also be a armor that covers his chest but has wings that fire bits that attack like those used by some of the mobile suits in the Gundam series, it could also give him flight capabilities or at least the ability to hover. Crying Wolf from Metal Gear Solid 4: Her weapon form could be some form of battle mount that Naruto could ride and fight from? Laughing Octopus from Metal Gear Solid 4: Her weapon form could be a chest armor/back-pack armor that Naruto wears that give him 4 mechanical Octopus arms each with a different function/weapons at the ends of them like the ones that Doctor Octopus has in the spider man series. Anyway those are my ideas/suggestions hope you take them into consideration and I am looking forward to the next chapter.**

I'll add Quiet to the "waiting list". As for the Beauty and the Beast Unit, I might use them for something else.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: Nicely done. I'm very broken to hear what had happen though…**

?

 **UnsanMusho: Awwwwww why no Tenten from Naruto? XD. Nice choice for the harem so far and I really look forward to seeing the girls from Senran Kagura make their appearance. And I'm wondering what's been happening to Konoha after Naruto left?**

Why no Tenten indeed lol. As for Konoha, we'll find out…someday.

 **Hanmac: For Oda can you do a different story with Naruto and the girls from that anime?**

I might.

 **Neo-Drive: Interesting. So naruto got a promotion; demon brat to maou. With weapons I hope you consider haruko and minori from maken ki and that there maken will be there weapon form. I just feel that maken ki characters would fit in easily. Also, what happend with the 4th war? Has it Happend or did naruto defeat tobi and the akatsuki before anything Happend.**

All I can say is that Akatsuki tracked Naruto to the outside world and went after them, but Naruto keep routing them. Nothing happened between Naruto and Obito yet.

 **LL: I did recall seeing Metal Gear Senator Armstrong cutscene fight and it was darn amusing seeing him and Raiden talk and his whole "Nanomachines Son!" Er are you sure that you want to bring all those females? Don't get me wrong I know most of them and they really are awesome and all but how the heck are you going to give all them their scenes with Naruto? No offense to you in any way but maybe it would be a good idea to cut down the numbers and post them with Naruto in a one shot fanfic. How would you explain Ikaros there with her Angeloid nature? She would be freaking OP with her insane speed and lethal fire power which can hit anywhere lock on in the world no matter where she is and if I recall correctly she has an attack that can rival a nuke. I wonder if Rito Yuuki from Love Ru would survive Valkyrie Drive world with his crazy luck and godly ability to be able to trip on a girl and end up in most perverted postions that would make Jiraiya weep bloody manly tears and would make it his life's ambition to figure out how to make that ability into a jutsu.**

Like I said, not all the girls will make it into his harem of blades. Plus, these girls will be different from their original source counterparts to adapt to the world of Valkyrie Drive, so for example, Ikaros will not be an Angeloid. She's just be descended from an angel. And don't worry about Rito Yuuki. He's bust getting close to third base but never getting there except in h-doujins.

That's it for the review responses. To those I haven't answered, thanks for the praises and suggestions. Remember, I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the crossovers that will appear, and I never will. This is just a story that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleashing My Imagination.

With that said, let's get into this new update, and enjoy! Yeah!

Warning: This chapter has not been beta-read. And sorry that its a bit short.

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

 **Mermaid Episode 02**

 **Part II of II**

 **Wedding Crashers**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Forest Area)**

In a cave hidden within the forest, Naruto poked his head out and looked around to be if the coast was clear. When it was, he stepped out while putting on his jacket.

"Ready to go, Yukki-chan?" he asked, looking behind him.

After a moment, Yukikaze stepped out while adjusting her kunoichi uniform and tying the bow that led it together.

"As ready as you are, Naruto-dono." she confirmed with a determined look.

"Good. Let's go!"

Both ninja ran before hopping onto a tree and bounded off it to jump through the forest in the direction of the castle.

* * *

 **(Castle)**

Naruto and Yukikaze snuck into the castle while keeping to the shadows. With Naruto taking point, he led them to the balcony where the audience for yesterday's fight was and focused his ears to eavesdrop on the conversations below.

"Ne, ne, did you hear? They doing a Wedding today."

"That Exter from yesterday?"

"With how easily she took out Saejima, I'm sure lots of people want her."

"Welter's driving it. We B-Class and below are totally out of the picture."

"I should have known."

"Wedding? You girls get married here?" Naruto asked Yukikaze, who suddenly looked concerned.

"It's different here. It's more like a matchmaking, that it is." Yukikaze replied before they sunk into the shadows when someone walked by.

"Not like a real marriage matchmaking like on the mainland, I bet." Naruto guessed in a silent voice.

"That's right, Naruto-dono. It's a ceremony for choosing the right Liberator to maximize an Exter's ability, that it is. In other words, a partner." Yukikaze added before continuing after a moment, "Sounds like Welter's trying to expand their ranks."

"Welter. I assume that's an organization here?" Naruto questioned, having hearing that name twice now.

"Yep. They're a committee that operates and enforces order on Mermaid Island, that they do. Their leader is known as the Governor and its members, the Ritters." Yukikaze elaborated for her Liberator.

"And Charlotte is one of them, I take it?" Naruto asked, with Yukikaze nodding.

"Yes, but I can explain this later, that I will, Naruto-dono. Right now, we need to get to the top of the tower where the chapel is. That's where the Wedding is taking place." Yukikaze whispered as she pointed upwards.

"I agree Yukki-chan, but we need her true partner, Mirei-chan." Naruto interjected and looked around, "Now where could she be?"

"Howdy there! I can help ya with that!" said a voice with a Kansai dialect.

Naruto and Yukikaze whipped around to see a young Taiwanese/Japanese girl coming out the shadows from behind a corner. She's 4'7" tall, has dirty brown hair, green eyes, a petite body, and wearing a pink cowboy hat, a small white shirt tied together in the front, a brown vest and backpack, a turquoise miniskirt, and brown boots.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted as he took a defensive stance.

"Woah here indeed, mister. I'm actually here to help ya." the girl said.

"What a surprise. You would never help us until you get something in return, Mei-Fong-dono." Yukikaze countered sternly upon recognizing the girl.

 **Mei-Fong Sakura**

 **Type: Exter (to be confirmed)**

 **Rating: Cheapskate**

 **Bet Dealer/Cowgirl Merchant**

"You got me, Yukki." Mei-Fong said with her tongue stuck out, "Maybe, I'm doing this on behalf of an influential third-party who has a keen interest in you, Maou-san."

She pointed at Naruto, who frowned.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Naruto said and folded his arm while keeping his sense on high alert.

"Ha, you're right. You really are a ninja like Yukki Maou-san, picking up little details like that, but you're right regardless. The reason is simple. I was running bets on your battle yesterday, and boy did I have a killing, so I owe you my help. You can thank me later." Mei-Fong said with a smile, "I'm skating on some real thin ice to do this for ya."

" _The third-party. Could it be…"_ Yukikaze wondered as her mind wandered to the infamous duo on Mermaid Island known as Lady and the Lady.

Lady J and Rain.

"Where is she? Where's Mirei-chan, and make it fast." Naruto demanded as a threatening aura of miasma leaked from him, causing Mei-Fong to sweat.

"Oh, come on, chill out a little- Fine, fine, my bad! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Mei-Fong squealed in fright and waved her hands before answering quickly, "Your friend is in the Disciplinary Dungeon in the basement!"

"I know the place. I can lead you there." Yukikaze said instantly before bowing to Mei-Fong, "Thank you very much…cheapskate."

"Gah! I am not a cheapskate! Is that anyway-" Mei-Fong ranted before hearing footsteps, "Oh crap. Um, those two you first met on the island are part of Ritter and they're disciplining your friend. You better hurry, and we're even now!"

With that, Mei-Fong sped off, with Naruto and Yukikaze sinking into the shadows again.

"Cheapskate?" Naruto asked in amusement as Yukikaze led him to the dungeons.

"Don't ask…" Yukikaze moaned as they entered the dungeon.

The dungeon was dark and grimy as they sped through it. They reached the end of the hall to see two familiar faces that Naruto recognized.

Miyasato and Kouzami, all bandaged up and wearing official-looking uniforms, and walking out of an isolation cell.

"Well well, the answerless bitches. How are you?" Naruto asked pleasantly with a trolling smile.

"Ah, you!" Miyasato screamed pointing at him.

"Yes, me."

Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them while skidding on the ground, creating deep trenches with his skid marks, with the force of the surprise attack making the two Ritter member bounced on the walls of the hallways before landing in a heap on the ground.

"Impossible!" Miyasato choked out before falling into unconsciousness.

"How does he know...the Kurokami Phantom?" Kouzami asked weakly before joining her partner.

"Kurokami Phantom? It's the Uzumaki Rush. Get it right." Naruto said coldly after noticing the blood on their knuckles.

" _No, they're both the same._ " Yukikaze thought, a warm feeling welling up inside her as Naruto kicked the cell door off its hinges, " _Naruto-dono is more than a Maou. If he's just as powerful as_ _ **her**_ _, then he's more than the miracle the five islands need…"_

Nodding her head in satisfaction, the blonde foxgirl followed after Naruto to find Mirei chained by her arms to a giant slab, her breasts hanging out of her unbuttoned shift. Upon hearing him come in, she looked up, and looked glad to see him.

"Mirei-chan. Kept you waiting, huh?"

"Naruto… What took you so long?"

Naruto strode over to her to check her condition. She was bruised and bleeding a little, but nothing too major thankfully.

"Getting information and a new ally." Naruto replied, jerk his head to Yukikaze as he worked to get Mirei free.

"Hiya, I'm Yukikaze! Nice to meet you, Mirei-dono." Yukikaze greeted and suddenly palmed her breasts, "Wow, you're huge! Definitely bigger than mine, that they are."

As she playfully kneaded with them, Naruto pulled the cuffs off Mirei's wrist and tossed them to the side. Mirei then cracked her knuckles rolled her wrists to get feeling and blood-flow into them.

"Hope you're ready to go soldier, because we have a location on Mamori-chan. Let's go-"

In an instant, Mirei was up and ready to go, with Yukikaze nodding, confirming that she was ready too. Naruto then ran out of the cell with Yukikaze and Mirei following. Once outside, Yukikaze took point and led them through a few routes with no people before arriving at a flight of long stairs.

At the entrance of the stairs was a young girl that's 4'9" tall, has long braided light-blond hair with an ahoge sticking out, heterochromic eyes with her right eye being amber and her left eye being bright blue, a short stature with large E-cup breasts, and wearing a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie, with a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms on top of her dress; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown, and high heel metal shoes over her dark blue tights.

And around her were Ritter grunts who were knocked out.

"Arigato, Es-dono." Yukikaze called out as they sped past her, with Es nodding.

 **Es Kisaragi**

 **Type: Exter**

 **Rating: Crystal**

 **Girl of the Azure**

As they descended the stepped, Naruto looked back at Es, who stared at him with a curious expression before leaving.

" **Is she a doll?"** Kurama wondered.

"A friend of yours, Yukikaze?" Naruto asked as he refocused on speeding up the stairs.

"Yep. She's one of the girls I know whose power level is similar to mine. You know what that means." Yukikaze replied with a wink.

"A future blade…" Naruto whispered as Mirei looked at him.

"Anyway, the chapel is just up there! Hopefully we're not too late-!"

"Let not waste time to find out!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Yukikaze and Mirei and hoisted them up on his shoulder. Digging into his utility belt, he brought out a grapple hook he built after completing the Batman Arkham trilogy with Hibari during their video game dates.

She would not play it by herself due to its dark themes. And the Joker scares the crap out of her, and causing her to hide behind Naruto whenever he's on screen.

"Hold tight!"

Naruto aimed at the chapel and fired the hook onto the far-off balcony. Pressing a button, they shot up into the air, with Naruto pressing the button twice to speed them up until they flew by the balcony and into the air.

"This is perfect! We're right above the window where they have the bed the pairs use to see if they're compatible!" Yukikaze shouted as they began to fall, with their collision course being the stainless window that she was talking about.

Naruto and Mirei looked each other and nodded as they got into position.

" **Secret Fusion Ninja Art: Double Rider Kick!** "

Naruto and Mirei executed a Flying Side Kick together and crashed through the stainless window with Yukikaze following behind. Naruto then used his chakra to connect with the wind, allowing them to safety float to ground and land in front of the bed that Yukikaze mentioned.

And on the bed with Mamori, who was wearing a white wedding dress that was pulled down, leaving her topless with her arms covering her chest; and off the bed was suppose to be her "partner".

"You!"

"Nukui?!" Yukikaze shouted, recognizing the partner, "I see. This is Charlotte's doing…"

"If it's her doing…"

Naruto and Mirei charged forward and kicked the charging Nukui, sending her into a railing and knocking her out.

"Then that's all the reason I need dattebayo." Naruto said as Mirei picked up a still-stunned Mamori bridal-style.

"We need to go." Mirei said, looking at Naruto with Yukikaze, and then Mamori, "Okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Mamori agreed, just as the chapel doors opened.

"Oh, you." Naruto deadpanned as Charlotte and Ange, the latter who knocked him out of the castle, walked in.

"And just where do you all think you're going?" Charlotte asked chidingly, "You troublesome pests. How did you get back in here? And how do you get out of the Disciplinary Room?" she asked Naruto and Mirei.

"Um, magic." Naruto replied cheekily as he prepared to fight.

"Wait, no violence, please!" Mamori begged, making Naruto facefault.

It was then that he realized that she was the type who detested violence.

" **Yep! She's going to be the death of you, kit!** " Kurama laughed at Naruto's misfortune of having to protect someone like her.

"To do that…" Mirei said quietly to her.

"To do that…?" Mamori repeated, before gasping at what she meant.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got up, rubbing his head before saying, "Mirei-chan, after you and Mamori-chan…Drive…get her out of here. Me and Yukki-chan will hold them off before following after you. Come on, Yukki-chan!"

"Hai, Naruto-dono!"

Both Naruto and Yukikaze jumped over the railing and landed in front of Charlotte and Ange.

"Naruto…and…Yukikaze Panettone! We were looking for you. You disappeared during your wedding for the past few months after scarring the chosen one we had for you." Charlotte said angrily as she glared at Yukikaze.

"The one you chosen tried to force herself on me when my barrier repelled her. Before the Wedding, I heard all kinds of things about Welter, and all of them were true from what I witnessed." Yukikaze shot back.

"Your organization is one of tyranny. When I was in the castle, even while the girls were cheering and having fun, I felt oppression and fear from them, and it became more pronounced when you appeared. And because of that, I plan to crush you and Welter to the ground."

"If that's your decision, then know that you and anyone that sides with you are now enemies of Welter." Charlotte countered, expecting him to reconsider.

"It was inevitable anyway, since I'm here to make sure Mamori-chan has her rightful partner, which…" Naruto dragged on before a bright light shined above them, "Has already been decided."

" **Fusion Trans…Liberate Arm!** "

In a flash, Mirei was now wielding Mamori in her Arm form above them.

"Ange."

At Charlotte's command, Ange flew up and was about to fire her stringed hooks at Mirei when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her to the ground in front of Charlotte.

"Your opponent is not them, but us." Naruto said as Mirei landed behind him and Yukikaze in front of the altar, impaling "Mamori" to the ground.

Then, in a burst of energy, Mirei used the same energy from "Mamori" to burst out of the chapel and into the air, flying in the direction of the beach they previously landed in.

"It's our turn now." Yukikaze said, stepping forward.

"Before that, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Naruto summoned a dozen Shadow Clones to act as a barrier between himself and Yukikaze from Charlotte and Ange. Ange went on the attack however, with the clones responding to keep her back.

"Now they'll be no interruptions."

Naruto picked up Yukikaze bridal-style and kissed her, with his fellow blonde returning it with vigor. Yukikaze 'mewed' as their tongues danced around each other, as her taking off her kunoichi dress, allowing Naruto to lightly tear off her form-fitting top to directly caress her now now bare breasts. Yukikaze whined as Naruto teasingly rubbed the part of her breasts that was near her nipples and rubbed her thighs.

"Naruto-dono, I'm nearly, nearly-!" Yukikaze gasped out as she rubbed her thighs together, "Don't…tease me!"

Naruto smiled through the kiss before channel chakra through his finger and flicked her nipple, causing her to cry out in an orgasmic bliss.

" **Fusion Trans…Liberate Arm!** " Naruto declared after breaking the kiss, with Yukikaze leaning back with him holding her.

 **(Cue Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

Yukikaze's body glowed a bright yellow before forming into blue flames that resembled foxfire, as she then formed into an elegant katana that was worthy of the gods with the themes of a fox represented by the hilt and snow represented by the snowflake engraves on the blade.

Next, Naruto tossed her in the air and took out a scroll. Opening it, he unsealed a sheath with a gun mod as evidenced by a trigger and sheathed "Yukikaze" within it.

"Yukki-chan, you there?" Naruto asked, with Yukki's face showing up in his vision.

" **All set and ready to go, that I am!** " Yukikaze answered cheerfully.

"Then let's make this quick, and see how sharp you are." Naruto said as the last of his clones were defeated.

Naruto then moved his head to the side to avoid one of Ange's attacks. Not deterred, Ange unleashed a swarm of rope spears at the blonde Uzumaki, who sliced them into pieces with "Yukikaze".

"Welter, meet my new blade, "Snowy Wind", one of many blades I will use to cut. You. Down."

Ange unleashed another attack, but Naruto dodged it using the Hiraishin and reappeared by shoulder-ramming Ange, stunning her. Using chakra to coat the blade with an energy to shield the blade from fatally cutting his opponents, he unleashed a barrage of Iaijutsu strikes augment with his gun-sheath that assisted in quickly drawing the blade at high-speed.

"As if!" Ange shrieked, unleashing her Arm on Naruto.

The hooks knocked Naruto back and impaled him, with Ange smiling with glee, but Charlotte tensed when she recognized that tactic from yesterday that ended with Saejima's demise, with Naruto fading away into mist.

She failed to warn her bodyguard in time as Naruto flashed-stepped behind her.

" **Yagyū Shinkage** - **ryū: The First Blade – Residual Moon…** "

With a click of sheathing Snowy Wind into the gun-sheath, Ange screamed as her clothes were torn apart and her Arm reverted back into a random girl.

"Ange!" Charlotte out and glared daggers at Naruto as reinforcement swarmed in, along with the Commander of the Guard, "Damn you!"

"Oh-tou!"

She rushed towards Naruto and slash at him with her nail, but Naruto evaded and lashed out with Snowy Wind, nick her cheek and causing it to bled. Charlotte was in shock, feeling her bleeding cheek as Ritter reinforcements came in.

" **I think we should go, that we should.** " Yukikaze advised as Naruto fired a chakra blade at the reinforcement, knocking them into the walls and chairs of the chapel.

"Agreed. Let's leave some more ass-kickings for tomorrow, dattebayo." Naruto agreed and Flash-Stepped to the hole in the roof.

"You bastard! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!" Charlotte screamed in rage, "DEFYING US LIKE THIS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And we'll see a lot more of each other." Naruto said, blowing a kiss with a salute before disappearing from their sight, missing Charlotte's now extremely shocked face at the reveal of his surname.

 **(Rules of Nature fade out)**

After taking in a breath of fresh air, he climbed to the highest point of the tower using his grapple hook and surveyed the surrounding of the castle.

" **Beautiful, isn't it? But the darkness of the Welter taints it.** " Yukikaze said, with Naruto nodding before noticing something.

"There's a village, several miles out. Do you know anything about it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a safe haven for those can't stand Welter's rule. And I'm one of its protectors." Yukikaze replied with pride.

"I'm bet that the other protectors are to be my future blades, right?" Naruto guessed, with Yukikaze nodding.

" **You'll like them, that you will. We were waiting for someone like you.** "

"I won't disappoint then. First, we need to get back to Mirei-chan and Mamori-chan."

With the island mapped out in his mind, Naruto leapt into the air and stretched out this limb to use the Falcon Dive technique he learned from Hayabusa Ryu, a friend of his whom he met during his time as a Mugen-Tenshin-nin, during a mission.

" **Oh right. Naruto-dono. I feel someone else's presence within you.** " Yukikaze piped up.

"That would be Kurama, the nine-tailed fox sealed within me. Don't be shy, furball. Say hi." Naruto ordered, using his mental Avatar to prod the big fox.

" **Hello Yukikaze, my name is Kurama, and welcome to the kit's harem. You won't be disappointed.** " Kurama greeted.

"Thanks, furball." Naruto growled as Yukikaze's mental Avatar appeared next to him.

"Ah! A giant fox! Sugoi!" Yukikaze said as she zipped from side to side to see every angle of Kurama, "Nice to meet you, Kurama-dono."

"You too. Oh, and kit, you're about to crash onto the beach…"

"Wha-?"

"YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME?!"

Naruto snapped back to reality, just as he crashed through a few trees and popped out of them and into the beach area, where he crashed into front of Mirei and Mamori.

"Ow~…"

"Ah, Naruto-san!" Mamori squeaked and as Mirei checked to see if he's okay.

"I'm fine, but I heard you shouting. What's wrong?" he asked as Mamori looked at him cautiously.

"Naruto? How old are you?" Mamori asked slowly and braced herself for the answer.

"Eighteen. Why?" Naruto asked as Mirei helped him up.

"Mirei-san is…fifteen!"

"Wha-?"

Naruto slowly looked at a now blushed Mirei, who cutely turned away, embarrassed.

"…Huh. Thought you were eighteen or something." Naruto said and groaned, "So what's wrong, Mamori-chan?"

He thought Mamori wasn't legal.

"I'm…sixteen…"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and looked between Mirei and Mamori, his brain close to overloading at the revelation.

Mamori is sixteen, and she has the body of a loli-oppai middle schooler.

Mirei is fifteen, and her busty body is close to Katsuragi in body type.

What. The. Fuck.

"…You wanna run that one by me again, dattebayo?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Next time: Chapter 05: Mermaid Episode 03, Part I of II**

 **The Village**

 **-After-chapter notes**

Now that this is done, time to watch the third episode of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid. I rushed this because I'm busy with schoolwork and stuff.

In the next chapter…well, depends on the episode, but I saw the preview screenshots, and looks like we'll be that busty caretaker and the village. I hope there's more information about the Welter too.

Plus, Naruto will get getting two new girls/weapons. Don't worry. He won't abandon Yukikaze. Pretty much impossible since she's a foxgirl. Plus, she's part of his army that'll kick the ass of the Welter.

If you have more suggestions, please put the name of the girl, what SERIES they're from, and the WEAPON they should form. They will only count in the review section, NOT my PM inbox. Just putting a series name will not count either.

Thanks for tuning into this update. And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll see you next time.

And now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch the Back to the Future trilogy for the first time.

Ja ne!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori, Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive:** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura:** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen:** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

* * *

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades:**

Yukikaze (Dog Days)

Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)

Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)

Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

* * *

 **POSSIBLE HAREM OF BLADES GIRLS**

 **-High to Medium Chance**

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Rias Gremory (High School DxD)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)

Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)

Sango (InuYasha)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Pyrrha (RWBY)

Kuroka (High School DxD)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann)

Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

 **-Low Chance**

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Ranma (female) (Ranma ½)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

Rangiku (BLEACH)

Freya (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Renka (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Castle)**

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. If he truly is the Maou, then we cannot let him be. He must join us, the Welter, for it is his blood that can help us access the sixth island and its high quality resources for our plan. Therefore Governor, I request…"

"…"

"…that Hexe give us the BatB Unit."

"…If you're right Charlotte, then Uzumaki Naruto now has top priority. I will put in a request for the **Beauty and the Beast** **Unit** to capture Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **(Outside the Governor's Office)**

"Uzumaki Naruto. For him to defy the Welter like this, and make a fool out of Charlotte, then I guess it's time to finally leave these hypocrites. Wait for me, Naruto, for if you can prove yourself, then this Ice Queen…shall be yours…"

Guess who?

* * *

 **Original Released: Saturday, October 24, 2015**

 **Rereleased and Beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe: Wednesday, October 28, 2015**


	5. The Village

**Author's Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010 and welcome back to **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades**.

I find it awesome that most readers got the identity of the mystery speaking from the post-chapter scene right, but I'm surprise that there's no speculation that she's part of Wärter.

Anyway, I'm glad that I haven't failed my challenge at this point, but considering my school work and projects, it just might happen. Even if I fail, I will not stop releasing chapters. I could push it, but the quality will go down, and I don't want that to happen.

In regards to flaming, anonymous user flames will be moderated and deleted, and logged-in users like Mr. **badbadboi207** (LOL) will be ignored and blocked. I prefer constructive criticism, and flames are of no benefit to me. It's sad that people take the time to hurl insults at fanfiction writer when they themselves have nothing to contribute. But they will not stop me from writing.

And _NOW_ for the **Review Responses** :

 **Valiant Beserker Ryumori: This story is pretty good. The only thing that really worries me about it is that with Valkyrie Drive being a show that is still airing and with zero source material to rely on that means that you're all but forced to follow the source material to a T since you can't know what events are actually important and will play an important part to later portions of the story. I don't particular like stories that TOO closely as I feel I could just watch the show otherwise, but I'll give this a shot sinice the writing was good minus a few errors of non-importance and a few cringewrothy moments.**

I'm trying out a process where fanfiction stories respond to a weekly episode. I'm enjoying the challenge, because it forces me to adapt the story to the changes of the unknown storyline.

 **Olho07: That's why I say that men in general hate lesbians. They like only girl-on-girl action or, at most, bisexual girls, to fantasy themselves later with them. A cast full of girls, and you go out of the way to put a stupid male there.**

Um, I'm not homophobic.

 **SPark681: wonder why charlotte was shocked with Naruto's last name anyways keep up the great work!**

You'll find out soon enough.

That's it for now, and thanks for the praises and suggestions from the other readers. Remember, I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the crossovers that will appear, and I never will. This is just a story that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleashing My Imagination.

Oh, and chapter 4 has been beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe.

With that said, let's get into this new update, and enjoy! Yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

 **Mermaid Episode 03**

 **Part I of II**

 **The Village**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Castle)**

"Even though we all possess abnormal powers, we are still able to maintain a normal, civil society. We need to prove that to the ones watching this island. That is why I have established Wärter, and lead its actions. I ask that you all for your support in escape this island, so that we can return to our loved ones!"

 ***cheers***

"Hiiragi Akira, the now former only male on this island… The Gouverneur of Wärter…and a totally laughable hypocrite."

"You have no idea. It'll be an interesting event to see him and the newest male on his island, Uzumaki Naruto, finally meet face to face. But…let us see now he fares against the might of Wärter, before we are to pass judgment. If he proves himself not like Hiiragi Akira, this _Cruel Blade_ …shall be his to wield…"

* * *

 **(Beach)**

In the waters surrounding the island, Naruto swam about shirtless with a makeshift spear carved from a tree branch in the forest. After moving swiftly and carefully, Naruto struck and snagged a fish with the end of his spear. Not done, Naruto unleashed a burst of chakra to propel himself through the water to spear several more fish like a bullet before surfacing from the water.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Naruto swam back to shore to a waiting Yukikaze, who had her kunoichi dress hanging from her waist and bent over with her hands on her knees as Naruto lifted himself up.

"Yosh! This'll be enough for breakfast to hold us until noon, dattebayo!" Naruto declared as he held up the fish he's captured.

"Naruto-dono, that is more than enough for the four of us, that it is. Why don't you save some to take with us to the village for them to eat as well?" Yukikaze suggested, with Naruto nodding.

"Good idea, Yukki-chan. Hell, I'll capture even more." Naruto said as he took the fish off the stick on the patch of grass he made for his capture and gave the cross handesal, " **Kage Bunshin!** "

After the clones appeared, each with a copy of the wooden spears, Naruto instructed them to capture as many fish as they can to being back with them for the resident of the village.

"You're amazing, Naruto-dono. So thoughtful." Yukikaze praised and hugged him from behind as the clones jumped into the water to hunt the fish.

"There's a lot of fish in these here waters. It would be shame for them not in be put to use. Plus, I bet that the girls in the village would have to sneak out and not get caught by Wärter to get additional resources." Naruto remarked as Yukikaze jumped on his back.

"You're right. In Torino Village, the girls that live there didn't like the way Wärter were running things in Festa, and retreated there, that they did. Wärter knows about it, but haven't done anything about it…yet." Yukikaze said in a worried tone.

"They have a protector now in the form of a guy who's been a ninja ever since he was seven years old. Yours truly, that is dattebayo." Naruto said confidently, "I've trained and honed my skills ever since I left my "home" village to heights that I couldn't achieve there. Plus, I incorporated all the amazing things I've seen in the media and video games, the latter thanks to my friend Hibari. You could say that I'm an All-Round Jack-of-all-Trades ninja who aims to be the best Devil Hunter ever, dattebayo."

"You mean like the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his son Dante from ages ago? Their family is legend in the underground community from what I heard before I was shipped here." Yukikaze commented thoughtfully, "But they're sealed the Hell Gate that the portal to the Demon World."

"Yet Fiends and Youma invade the world to this day. And people are in need of protection and liberation. And that where I come in…as soon as I get off this rock." Naruto said gloomy with a raincloud above him.

"If it's you, you can do it, as long as you take us with you." Yukikaze said as they walked away from the water.

"Your situations were similar to mine back then I was a kid. Of course I wouldn't leave you girls behind." Naruto assured her.

They arrived at a formation of rock where Mirei and Mamori were sleeping closely together, with Mirei waking up. Outside of the rock cave was a small fire that Yukki got started as Naruto went fishing.

"Had a nice nap?" Naruto asked Yukki checked the fire.

Mirei nodded and stretched with her breasts bouncing about, as Naruto started poking at Mamori.

"Naruto-dono! The fire's hot enough. Shall I go get the fish?" Yukki called over.

Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers, with a torrent of speared fish being hurled out of the water, onto the patches of grass Naruto laid out so they won't get sand on them as he had clones clean them for cooking. He then went back to prodding Mamori awake.

"Okaa-san, where's the second serving of rice omelet?" Mamori mumbled in her sleep and turned over.

"Sorry, but there aren't any chickens to take eggs from to make an omelet." Naruto joked before his prankster side took over, "Here. How about some fish instead?"

He put it in the arms of Mamori, who moaned a bit before hugging it like a teddy bear. She frowned when she finally woke up to see what from in her arms, and shrieked as she jumped up and sent the fish flying.

"What was that?!" she cried as Yukikaze sank to her knees, laughing uncontrollably.

"Breakfast." Naruto replied cheerfully.

Mirei could only sigh, feeling sorry for falling victim to Naruto's playful prank. She shivered when she remembered that one prank Naruto pulled on her during a sparring match that involved wads of bubble gum, a stick of butter, and a tree.

Ever since then, she felt bad for yo-yos everywhere.

After recovering from the infamous Uzumaki pranking, breakfast was cooked in the formed of fish-on-a-stick, cooked primary by Mirei to prevent Naruto from pulling something else.

And it turned out delicious, without the extra kick provided by the blonde Uzumaki.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious!" Mamori praised her partner, "A drink would have made it perfect."

"My apologies." Mirei said submissively, bowing her head as if the redhead was royalty.

"Oh, no! I'm not complaining." Mamori responded, waving her hands, "Um… Why are you addressing me in such polite form?"

"I am younger." Mirei simply said, with Naruto hearing and facefaulting.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm so tiny, I don't appear older at all." Mamori remarked with a nervous laugh.

"You're not wrong about that." Naruto drawled as she set the pile of caught fish down.

"Did you have to be so blunt?" Mamori whined with tears in her eyes, "I do care, you know."

"Sorry Mamori-chan, but you opened that avenue. You may be sixteen, but most of society won't find you legal, despite that chest of yours." Naruto deadpanned as he put his shirt and jacket back on. "And the need to be as brutally honest as possible is a trait of mine, so please get used to it now."

"So mean." Mamori mumbled and looked out to the sea, "I wonder if there's a way off this island?"

"There is, but it's extremely difficult. There's a shield that surrounds this island, and its only weak on the outside, that it is. That's how he was safely able to get ejected from the pods through the shields. On the inside, it's a different story. There has to be a weak point in the shield, but none of us have been able to find it." Yukikaze explained after pointing to the wreckage that were the pods that Naruto, Mamori, and Mirei came in.

"What about a way around it?" Mamori asked in a begging tone.

Yukikaze just shook her head, "When the shield is a dome covering the island, there is no way around it, that there isn't, Shojo-dono." Yukikaze replied and ignored Mamori's taunt.

" **If you can get close enough, you can use my chakra to let out a sonar pulse to locate this weak point on the shield. That's a start.** " Kurama suggested.

" _It is. Thanks Kurama, though I'm surprised you want to help. I thought you wanted me to stay and "sample the goods"?_ " Naruto joked.

" **I said that because I thought it was an island paradise, but I was wrong. You need to rescue everyone not fond of Wärter and get them the hell out of here kit!** " Kurama snapped, pointing at him.

" _You don't have to tell me twice!_ " Naruto snapped back.

"So we have to live on this island for the rest of our lives? That's… That's too…"

Mamori was about to cry when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Save those tears. We are going to get out of here. But first we need to head to that village-"

"Naruto!" Mirei suddenly said and took Mamori to hide behind a rock.

As she did that, Naruto heard the same noise of something pulling up that caused Mirei to react and took cover as well with Yukikaze following.

"Time out, time out!" a familiar voice to Naruto and Yukikaze called out, "Yahoo!"

Naruto poked his head around the corner to see Mei-Fong waving at them with a cargo truck behind her.

"Howdy there!"

 _A few minutes later…_

As the truck rolled through the forest, Naruto was seen on top of the roof with Yukikaze leaning against him, with Mirei and Mamori inside the truck with Mei-Fong driving.

How did she learn to drive?

"Sakura Mei-Fong-dono runs a jack-of-all-trades service on this island between the village and Festa. She may be a cheapskate and a coward at times, but she's reliable and never disappoints." Yukikaze said.

"Festa?" Naruto asked, the terms foreign to him.

"The name of the castle the Wärter runs." Yukikaze elaborated for him.

"At least I can put a name to it now. Anything else I need to know about Mei-Fong?"

"She's sixteen and is a resident of Festa." Yukikaze added brightly, with Naruto nearly facefaulting.

"Sixteen dattebayo?!"

A thought cloud appeared above Naruto's head comparing Mirei and Mei-Fong.

…

"Genetics. It must be genetics. That or the side-effects of the Armed Virus varies from girl to girl." Naruto guessed and stroked Yukikaze's fox ears, causing her to purr.

"My bloodline was descended from a god, and when the virus awakened my Exter powers, it reacted to the dormant bloodline in my blood and these fox ears appeared. Plus, I was a D-cup, before they grew to an F-cup. Impressive, huh?" Yukikaze said with a foxy smile.

"A natural breast lift any woman would kill for, dattebayo." Naruto mused and groped one of hers.

"When it comes to the Demon Lord, whoever's bonded with him has the "virus" within them turn into a "vaccine". It's like a refined version of the virus, showing of their connection with the Demon Lord." Yukikaze said as she kept making a fist with her hand.

"Any side effects we should we worried about? I don't want there to be a negative effect on you or the girls who will become my arsenal." Naruto said worryingly.

"None, but I feel stronger and more focused, that I do. _And a stronger connection too._ " Yukikaze added mentally, showcasing their new telepathic connection.

" _Handy._ " Naruto praised mentally to Yukikaze, who giggled as he rubbed her head, "Oh, is that the village?"

"Yep. Welcome to Torino Village."

They finally cleared the forest, arriving at the small village with small houses, a windmill, clotheslines, and with small hills around the clearing. Naruto noted the modern structure of the homes, and his eyes wandered to its surroundings as the car pull to a house in front of the main house, where a small group of girls were waiting at the doorstep.

Naruto then jumped out and helped Mei-Fong unload some cargo on the doorstep in front of the girls, which turned out to be boxes of essentials.

"Books, clothes, underwear, medicine, cosmetics…" Mei-Fong recited as the girls gushed over the items bought, "Don't fight, now. You have to share."

"These people are?" Mamori asked.

"Transfers to this island, like us." Mei-Fong replied as the girls divided up the loot equally, "They didn't like how things were ran in the Festa, so they live out here instead."

"The Festa is the castle you guys unfortunately stumbled into, with Wärter being the atypical military authority there that has no qualms with abusing their power."

The speaker who came up was a young woman with long raven-black hair tied in a ponytail with red fringes on her bangs and the tip of her ponytail, light blue eyes, a busty figure with G-cup breasts, and wearing a white and black one-size-too-small dress that's showing a lot of cleavage with gold trims and detached sleeves, red fingerless gloves, and leggings and shoes with the same color scheme as her dress.

"They make up the rules and force them on others, claiming it's to protect the lower ranks. Whenever someone gets gets too rowdy, even on a minor scale, the Wärter imprisons and severely punishes the offender."

"Which explains the lack of positive emotions within the Festa." Naruto concluded, his Empathic ability informing him of that, with the young woman nodding.

"But we've never done anything wrong?" Mamori pointed out.

"Oh, that? That's Wärter's way of testing the abilities of new transfers like yourselves. If the newbie is promising, they 'invite' them into their ranks. If the newbie is weak, they force them to obey their rules, for 'protection'." Mei-Fong told them.

"And nobody complains?" Mirei surmised.

"Wärter controls the island's lifelines." Mei-Fong responded with a dark look.

"The Festa has underground factories that produce food and goods, and Wärter controls them. As long as you obey Wärter, food, shelter, and clothing on this island is guaranteed." Yuikikaze added.

"And nobody complains about it, meaning that they have no choice but to be loyal to have the essentials needs to live in the Festa. It's practically a prison in there, most likely with a slave labor force of mentally and physically broken girls who previously were vocal about living standards making all the goods. Which is why these girls are here in the village, and you, no doubt being undercover as a resident there, stole these goods from there." Naruto summarized, getting a better understanding of the workings of the Veste and Wärter.

"Correct." Mei-Fong confirmed.

"What?! Is that okay?" Mamori asked, worried, "When the Wärter people find out, won't you get in trouble?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I only took a tiny fraction, not enough to cause trouble." Mei-Fong promised with a wink.

"Famous last words, Mei-Fong-chan." the back-red haired young woman said, "Oh, I forgot! I haven't introduced myself! I am the Sword that Smites Evil, Nanbu Kaguya…"

 **Kaguya Nanbu**

 **Type: Exter**

 **Rating: Dairy**

 **Goddess of Comedy-Inducing Boobs**

"…Guardian of Torino Village and at your service!" Kaguya introduced herself with a salute.

"Also known as the Dairy Cow Princess." Mei-Fong muttered, nudging Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

" **She's not wrong there.** " Kurama agreed with a thumbs-up.

"Remind me to keep her away from Mirai and Ryobi…" Naruto muttered.

Those two (flat-chested) girls would throw a fit at Naruto adding more girls with big boobs to his harem.

And he already advised the two jealous idiots to drink lots of milk and be patient, damn it. Then again, it would be impossible thanks to their hair-trigger berserk buttons-

"Mei-Fong-chan~!"

Suddenly, Mei-Fong was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug by a woman who's 5'3" tall with brown hair, yellow eyes, with outstanding proportions with a I-cup bust, and wearing a light blue blouse under a pink apron, blue capri pants, and light green slippers.

"Thank you so much for the great present, as always! Onee-chan is so grateful!" the woman squealed as she hugged Mei-Fong's face against her huge bosom.

"You're suffocating me, Torino-san!" Mei-Fong cried in a muffled voice.

" **Oppai on loli action. It was only a matter of time.** " Kurama mused, enjoying the show.

Naruto could only grumble.

"Are you Mei-Fong's friends?" the woman asked with a smile, while not noticing that Mei-Fong was only to get loose, "I'm Torino Kazami, the manager of Atelier Torino Inn. You can call me onee-chan!"

 **Kazami Torino**

 **Type: TBA**

 **Rating: Big sis**

 **Does not look close to 17**

"Um, okay." Mamori replied.

 ***DING***

Naruto, Mirei, Yukikaze, and Kaguya sweatdropped when Mei-Fong's arms dropped, signaling that she was out cold.

"Welcome to Torino Town!"

As everyone went inside, Kaguya pulled Naruto to the side.

"Since you're the newest male and Yukikaze's with you, I can assume that you're the fabled Demon Lord who here to shake things up?" Kaguya asked the blonde Uzumaki.

"And I assume those boobs are as real as your title as the Dairy Cow Princess?" Naruto shot back jokingly.

"Come on! I may drink milk, which resulted my chest growing big, but I'm not a cow!" Kaguya complained as Naruto laughed.

"It's all right. I was just playing around. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said and shook Kaguya's hand.

"A Demon Lord and an Uzumaki?" Kaguya asked, surprised and looked at Yukikaze.

"He defeated Saejima with the other two, and Ange with me. He's powerful, reliable, and true to himself. He's the miracle everyone needs!" Yukikaze said to Kaguya, to started eying Naruto with interest.

"I would've defeated Charlotte too, but decided that I kicked enough ass in the last two days, so I spared her on a whim." Naruto said confidently.

The next time he squares off against the busty pinkette, he'll knock down that arrogant attitude of her by putting his foot up her ass.

"I look forward to seeing that happen. Hope you don't mind another co-pilot." Kaguya offered, with Yukikaze nodding her head.

"I'm always looking for allies, and since you and Yukki are friends, you're in." Naruto said, "Let's go along, dattebayo."

"And smite the evil that is Wärter together!" Kaguya cheered and clasped Naruto's hand.

 **30 minutes later…**

Everyone was now gathered in the dining hall of the inn, with Kazami calling for a toast.

"Attention, everyone! Let's toast to Mei Fong and her new friends who brought us these great gifts! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Geez, her boobs bounce no matter what she does." Naruto muttered, eying them with one eyes.

" **How can you even complain about that heavenly sight?** " Kurama asked incredulously.

' _Kurama-sama is right Naruto-dono. Don't complain about the finer points in life, that is so!'_ Yukikaze mentally added so both Kurama and Naruto could hear.

" **See Kit, this girl is gold!** " Kurama finished, smirking at the fact that Naruto couldn't have found a better woman to be an Alpha for his soon-to-be-christened Harem of Blades.

Meanwhile, Yukikaze suddenly hugged Naruto's arm, putting it between her breasts and purred. Naruto just sighed and smiled as he scratched behind her ears. Kaguya just looked at them before leaning on Naruto's other shoulder, her breasts pressing against his other arm, and blushed when she felt his warm and inviting aura.

"The reason I sneak in AND out of Festa is to find the Demon Lord who would be our savior. And it's you, that it is. Even better, you're an Uzumaki, a descendant of the Ootsutsuki clan from ages past…"

"Ootsutsuki? I heard that name before…" Naruto said as his mental Avatar appeared before Kurama, " _Kurama?_ "

" **Interesting. How do they know of the Uzumaki and my father's clan, the Ootsutsuki clan?** " Kurama wondered with minor suspicion.

"How does that make me special here?" Naruto asked as Kurama listened closely.

"Because you're an Uzumaki, Wärter going to come after you. After all, it's your bloodline that can open the way to the sixth island that surrounded by swirling tides which makes it impossible to get to. Only one person managed to because her clan, the Kurokami clan, is also descended from the Ootsutsuki." Yukikaze explained to her master.

"Kurokami Medaka, the strongest Liberator/Exter that no one can tame who is on par with a Demon Lord like you. And with her bonded to you, like I will be soon, and the resources that the sixth island has, we can save and free everyone, and find out the government's true purpose for isolating us. Can you really help us, Naruto?" Kaguya asked, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Without question." Naruto answered without breaking eye contact, and kissed her.

Kaguya was caught by surprise, but fell into the kiss, with her tongue briefly clashing.

A kiss can tell a lot about a person, and through the kiss, Kaguya could tell that Naruto can be trusted.

100 percent.

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 06: Mermaid Episode 03 Part II of II**

 **Dawn of the Rebellion**

 **-After-chapter notes**

In the next chapter, Naruto and his growing band of misfits take on a legion of Ritters led by Charlotte and the Kommandeur of the Wärter; a confrontation that could've been avoided if someone checked the loot for a tracking device.

This weekend, I will be volunteering at Youmacon, an anime convention in Detroit, Michigan, and each year, it's gets more awesome. I will try to write the next chapter and release it probably on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. That and I have an Critical Thinking exam to study for and a Shakespeare essay to complete for next week. Therefore, I'm giving myself an extension on the next few upcoming chapters.

If you have more "weapon musume" suggestions, please put the name of the girl, what SERIES they're from, and the WEAPON they should form. ALL THREE PLEASE. They will only count in the review section, NOT my PM inbox. Just putting a series name will not count either.

Thanks for tuning into this update. And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll see you next time.

Ja ne!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori, Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive:** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura:** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen:** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades:**

Yukikaze (Dog Days)

Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)

Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)

Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann)

Leone (Akame ga Kill)

Neo (RWBY)

* * *

 **POSSIBLE HAREM OF BLADES GIRLS**

 **-High to Medium Chance**

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Rias Gremory (High School DxD)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)

Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)

Sango (InuYasha)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Pyrrha (RWBY)

Kuroka (High School DxD)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

 **-Low Chance**

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Ranma (female) (Ranma ½)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

Rangiku (BLEACH)

Freya (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Renka (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, October 24, 2015**

 **Beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe: November 1, 2015**

 **Re-released: November 3, 2015  
**


	6. Dawn of the Rebellion

**Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive Chapter 06**

 **Author's Notes** : Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Naruto of the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades**.

Ugh~, this chapter is so late, but I will try to catch up. I watched episode 4 during a break from working at Youmacon, and things are getting even more interesting, with the lewdness once again topping what they shown in the previous episodes.

Damn, we're four episodes in. What else can they do to help the latest one?!

Also, I would like to elaborate that Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, and Ikkitousen all take place in the same universe.

And now for the **Review Responses:**

 **Hayddun Jerome: You have 45 confirmed harem members can you safely say that 45 different personalities can be written into this especially since we don't know the fully plot for the show with them releasing new episodes each Sunday i don't want this to go down in flames because you get in to deep with the 45 girls that you forgot the show your taking alot of risk do let it backfire**

The Mermaid, which is the current arc, focuses on Harem of Blades, not the others. They come later. Plus, I enjoy getting in too deep and adapting to the changes of the storyline in Mermaid.

 **plums: Too many characters. I'm having to think way too hard to keep all this straight. You should just start naming them "new girl 5 with medium size boobs", "New girl 6 with ginormous boobs". More plot, less new character introduction spam.**

You know you can just skip past the small character introductions paragraphs. I won't stop.

 **jmg1988: What's the point of Mirei and Mamori being part of Naruto's harem when there's been more action between them than any lines between Naruto and any one of them. That's one of the major problems with harem stories, when the girls are more into each other than Naruto.**

After seeing episode 4, things may change (concerning Mamori) depending on future episode revelations…

 **dad90: This looks promising! In fact, this somehow reminds me of the Koihime Musou series. Have you ever looked at those?**

Yeah, a long time ago. I have to rewatch the series next year to blitz through one of my earlier stories.

 **MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: This Naruto seems extremely weak. Like, weaker than genin weak. Is he supposed to be that weak? He has apparently been training and traveling and having adventures for at least a year after the Retrieval Arc, so I wouldn't think he is supposed to be so weak, but he is.**

He's holding back due to not knowing what's going on. Plus, she's fighting girls, so there's that.

 **Forgottenkami: Ok you mentioned something about Kurokami Phantom, is Medaka going to be part of the story? If not could you make a Naruto/Medaka's Box crossover?**

Yes to the first question, and I already made one that I have yet to update.

 **thechampionmike957: Aren't most of these girls under 18 so isn't pairing him up with them rape of a minor, that is if they get intimate. Speaking of that I hope he doesn't have sex with any of the girls I'm more of a fan of storytelling and if he has sex with any of them, at least more than one, it paints a picture that naruto wants nothing more than sex from these girls. If he does have sex I think it should be whoever he gets with at the end, maybe hinata? I also think the harem is way to large I mean how can you give ample amount of time to each girl and their relationship with him without the story becoming to drawn out and many of the girls sharing personalities. I think it should be only 4-6 girls that way we get to know how they are and you can really flush out their relationship. Most of the comments about the harem just want to see smut between him and the girls and don't care for the story, they won't be satisfied until you have him with every anime female. In my opinion the harem should be small, I mean naruto isn't an animal in heat that wants any pretty face and that he would want true love and how can he get that with 40 girls. Unless you're going for a massive harem just so naruto can get with a lot of femaleas, in which his relationship with them will be extremely limited due to the size of it I think it should be small. Also it doesn't feel right reading a story in which 40 girls are ok with sharing one guy it just doesn't seem unrealistic. But it's your so it's up to you how you write it just don't add girls to your story solely because people want it but because you do that might hurt your story. Sorry for the long rant**

In Japan, the age of consent is 14, but I'm not using that as an excuse. It's just fact. Sex is not the main part of my stories at all, the storytelling is, so we're both on the same boat on that point. If you think I'm making Naruto story just for him to have sex with different girls, then you're sorely mistaken. If I did, then there would be no plot and just sex. Sex may be an element, but it's more about action and awesomeness in my storytelling. As for the harem size, I know it's big, but I can handle it.

That's it for now, and thanks for the praises and suggestions from the other readers. Remember, I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the crossovers that will appear, and I never will. This is just a story that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleashing My Imagination.

Also, check out the beta-read version of Chapter 5, **and this chapter has been beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe.** With that said, let's get into this new update, and enjoy! Yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

 **Mermaid Episode 03**

 **Part II of II**

 **Dawn of the Rebellion**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Atelier Torino Inn)**

After the little gathering that welcomed Naruto, Mamori, and Mirei into the fold, the latter went to the hot springs to bathe, while Naruto bonded with Kaguya and Yukikaze.

As they conversed, Naruto could tell that Kaguya was pure-hearted and a little naïve. She claimed to be the "Sword That Cleaves Evil", even though she hasn't gotten the chance to transform into a weapon due to her power level as an Exter being so high, just like Yukikaze.

It seemed slightly unsettling to Naruto to know that there were several Exters that have power levels that outclassed supposed S-ranked Liberators of Wärter. Even more so since there was a slight chance that someone here in Torino Village might be pulling double agent duty for Wärter much like Mei-Fong has been providing support in favor of Torino Village.

When Yukikaze was shipped onto the island, she landed on the beach and made it to the castle, where she was trapped and attacked by an A-ranked Knight and her partner, forcing Yukikaze to use her ninja skills and chi to try to pull off an upset and defeat that Knight so she could escape. When the time for her Wedding came, Wärter attempted to pair her with an unpleasant, sadistic Liberator similar to Saejima, but that attempt failed miserably when Yukikaze's barrier kept that Liberator away from her. It allowed Yukikaze to escape before the Ritter closed in, and she ended up in Torino Village, where she became one of its guardians thanks to Mei-fong.

As for Kaguya, she managed to make it to Torino Village before the Ritters got to her thanks to Yukikaze, who was at the beach at the time. After hearing about Castle Veste and Wärter that operates it, she went to the castle to try and get through to the leaders of Wärter, but failed spectacularly when she ran into Charlotte, and had her wishing that she listened to the warnings of Yukikaze and everyone else who escaped from the Veste. Thankfully, she was rescued by Yukikaze with assistance from Es, the girl who helped Naruto, Yukikaze, and Mirei rescue Mamori.

Kaguya got a light smack to the back of her head for her naive actions from the blonde Uzumaki.

It was the next day as Naruto was in the outdoor bath that he didn't get to use due to Mamori and Mirei using it, and while Naruto's seen them topless, he rather respect their privacy. Plus, it was nice to be alone for a while.

Keywords being "a while".

Soon the bath was occupied not only by Naruto, but Yukikaze as well, follow by Kaguya, and both saw fit to invade his personal space, not that he minded. This kind of position, sharing a bath with two girls, Naruto would love to stay in forever, but he had a job to do, as he told Yukikaze and Kaguya yesterday before they went to sleep.

A date with Wärter.

"What are you going to do once you get there?" Kaguya asked as Naruto got out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Talk to the leader of Wärter, and asked her very nicely to quit being a bitch to everyone, just to prove that I'm civil when I need to be." Naruto replied as he dried himself off.

"The leader of Wärter? That would be Hiiragi Akira, the Gouverneur of Wärter. Oh, and "she's" actually a he." Yukikaze revealed, with Naruto's mouth dropping in surprise.

"Well, glad to hear that I'm not the only guy on the island." Naruto said and laughed while Kurama inside him groaned.

"There's also Charlotte, his second-in-command whom you met, and Shigure Kasumi, the Kommandeur of Wärter. They're the top three leaders of Wärter." Yukikaze continued as Naruto went behind a rock to change into his clothes.

"…What's their endgame?" Naruto simply asked as he finished getting dressed, with Yukikaze sighing loudly.

"It's doesn't matter. They're barely making progress since they're enjoying their vices too much. But if you really want to know, it's to…escape this island. The purpose of their tyranny, is to escape from the island with everyone" Yukikaze revealed solemnly.

That caused Naruto to trip as he stepped out from behind the rock.

"But with the way they treat everyone, we worry about what they plan to do afterwards." Kaguya said as she got out of the water.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm proven wrong, dattebayo." Naruto said as he got up.

So the goal of Wärter is to escape Mermaid Island. But why the outright tyranny on their fellow Liberators and Exters? Why label and separate the weak from the strong?

And the way they test the newbies that come to the island. They don't explain squat to them. They just attack them to test their abilities in a do-or-die scenario. It's like throwing a newborn into a deep part of the swimming pool and expecting it to swim. It's just not possible.

That is not the actions of an organization that wants to escape captivity. It's more like conditioning on the lower ranked girls by the Ritters to control them and probably do like than revolt against the government that imprisoned them on the island.

The more Naruto thinks about it, the one the scenario and tactics reminds him of ROOT back in Konoha.

And that is not good in Naruto's Ninja Handbook.

"No matter what, I will meet with Akira-san today. I need to see just what kind of person he is to allow such atrocities when he really trying to lead a revolt." Naruto declared as he tightened his headband.

"You'll have better luck than me. I had the misfortune to run into Charlotte and Kasumi instead of that Akira person when I first went to Veste. Maybe we can finally get a read on him when you meet with him." Kaguya said as Yukikaze got out as well.

Naruto nodded and picked up this phone up from where Yukikaze left it when she and Kaguya took a selfie, just as a familiar face appeared as she landed in the bath.

"Es-dono! What's wrong?" Yukikaze asked, seeing the serious look on her face.

"Wärter is en route to the village." Es said, with Yukikaze and Kaguya jumping in shock.

"WHAT?!" Kaguya yelled, "That's impossible! Why?!"

"How far are they?" Yukikaze asked after quick-changing in her kunoichi outfit.

"They're a mile out." Es responded as Naruto suddenly left the bath, his eyes on his phone.

"Naruto-dono?" Yukikaze called out as she went after him.

"Hey, wait!"

Kaguya hastily changed into her change and went after her friends, allowing them into the room where they bought in the boxes, which Naruto was digging through.

After a while, Naruto scowled as he pulled out a small device that was as small as a button with a blinking red light.

"Oh no." Yukikaze moaned loudly as Naruto held up the foreign device, "Is that…?"

"A tracking device." Naruto confirmed grimly, "Is there a hidden safehouse around here?"

Kaguya nodded, "Yes, but since they're close, there's no enough time to move everyone there. Our best bet is to head to the basement level under the inn."

Naruto, Yukikaze, Kaguya, and Es made their way to the front of the inn, where everyone was doing various things. They spotted Mamori and Mirei with Mei-Fong, who was preparing to head back to Veste since she's a resident there.

"Oh, Naruto-san, Yukki-san, Kaguya-san, good morning." Mamori greeted with Mirei nodding curtly at them.

Mamori was now sporting a new outfit from the loot Mei-Fong nicked from Veste in the form of the school uniform that is worn by the residents there.

"What's wrong?" Mirei asked, noticing Naruto's serious look as he looked to the horizon.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Mei-Fong teased, but Naruto ignored her and pointed to the inn.

"Get everyone to the basement. We have company coming." he ordered as Yukikaze, Es, and Kaguya went to quickly gather everyone.

"They're here!" Es called out, pointing in the direction of the forest path.

"Here? Who's here?" Mei-Fong asked as she took out a pair of binoculars from her backpack, "Let's see… Eh?!"

She zoomed in to see several armored cars heading their way from half a mile.

"Wärter armored cars?! Wh-What are they doing here?!" Mei-Fong cried in shock before catching something that Naruto tossed by her.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto drawled as Mei-Fong recognized it.

"A tracking device?! Dammit, I got careless!" she cried out in dramatic horror.

"Next time, check your cargo." Es advised as Yukikaze and Kaguya ushered everyone inside the inn.

"Gah, if they find me here, it'll make everything worse, so I'll be off. Take care of the rest for me!" Mei-Fong stammered before taking off.

"Huh? Mei-Fong?!" Mamori called after her.

"Now what?" Mirei asked as Naruto bit his lip.

"…Hide, for now. I'll figure something out. Dammit!"

They all retreated into the shadows of the inn just as the armored cars pulled up, bearing the logos of Wärter on them. Three figure then stepped out, with the leader being a girl with short navy blue hair, green eyes with glasses, a slender figure with low E-cup breasts that pale in comparison to Hikage, and wearing an outfit way too similar to Ikaruga's. And flanking her were two familiar faces.

"Those two again?! They got lives like a horde of cockroaches." Naruto whispered upon spotting Miyasato and Kouzami, "But who's the four-eyes with them?"

"That's Shigure Kasumi, the Kommandeur of Wärter, and a Liberator." Kaguya whispered back as Yukikaze scowled at the Kommandeur of Wärter.

"A girl with glasses, has the same name as Kasumi-chan, and dresses like Ikaruga. …Wonderful dattebayo…" Naruto muttered to himself with sarcasm as the girl spoke through a microphone.

" **We are Wärter from Veste. We are aware that a thief who stole from our warehouse is hiding here. Please give yourself up. If you do not, we will resort to the use of force.** " Kasumi declared.

"Kasumi-dono…" Yukikaze muttered in disappointment.

It was obvious that Charlotte was pulling the strings, which meant that she was doing this without the Gouverneur's approval. And speaking of Charlotte…

"Charlotte's here. She's in the pink armored car, no doubt choosing who to "liberate"…" Yukikaze said, pointing at the only pink armored car in the pack.

"Like you Naruto, she has her own harem, and can wield multiple Arms." Kaguya revealed, with Naruto frowning at that.

"I thought Demon Lords are the only ones who can wield multiple Arms." Naruto said, with Yukikaze nodding and then shaking her head.

"There are exceptions, mostly in Wärter, but they cannot turn Liberators into Arms due to their frail bonds…"

" **I say again. If you do not turn yourself in, we will use force.** " Kasumi shouted through the mike, ending the conversation.

"…Protect the others." Naruto suddenly instructed Yukikaze, Kaguya, and Es before taking out.

"Wait, Naruto-san?" Mamori said as Naruto made a beeline towards the outside before being stopped by Mirei.

"I'll go." Mirei said, but Naruto held her back.

"No. I got this. I trust you to protect the others as well while I deal with our friends here." Naruto countered with a stern glare.

"I…I understand." Mirei said reluctantly, and blushed when Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto smiled at her before walking fully out in the open with this hands in his pockets with a cool look on his face that was all business. He ignored Miyasato and Kouzami's glares as he focused on Kasumi.

"You're…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, "But you already knew that from Charlotte, right?"

Naruto's Empathic abilities informed him of his new friends and comrades' concerned for him, and also informed him of Charlotte's rage towards him, as well as Kasumi staying cautious.

' _Uzumaki…'_ "Uzumaki-san, right? Did you do it? Were you trying to sell stolen goods to these people?" Kasumi asked civilly.

"Stealing from the rich to give to the poor to child's play compared to the good deeds I did on the mainland before coming here. So what if I did?" Naruto countered with a cheeky question of his own, while groaning internally.

They know he's new to Mermaid Island, so how is it that they think that he knew where their secret factory is located? Even he didn't know it's location underground. And what would he sell them for? He wasn't aware what currency was in effect here.

"If so, then we Wärter must arrest you as a criminal, and take you in." Kasumi declared seriously, with Naruto scoffing.

"Fine. As long as you leave this place, then I'll come with you. The others are not involved." Naruto said, but Kasumi shook her head.

"It's not possible. Everyone behind you is responsible for harboring you, so we must take them in as well." Kasumi said solemnly, with Naruto growling.

"Then we are at an impasse. You're not taking a single resident here back to Veste, so you might as well turn back and drive back to your little castle before I decide to get violent." Naruto snarled warningly.

"You cheeky brat!"

"Know your place!"

Miyasato and Kouzami charged at Naruto, who grinned at their stupidity. An orgasmic yell suddenly echoed through the area, startling the two Knights as Naruto used Great Clone Explosion and exploded, sending them into two armored cars and knocking them out for the count. The real Naruto then stepped out of the inn, with Yukikaze in her Arm form, Snowy Wind, sheathed in his gun-sheath.

"If that's the case, then I want a lawyer. I didn't steal your surplus of goods, and no one here is an accomplice. Hell, the thief isn't even here, so there's no reason for you to be here. You now have two options! Option A: Take me to the Gouverneur without any questions asked and not in handcuffs mind you, while leaving everyone here alone. Option B: You can go without me and leave this place at once or I will kick all of your asses and send you back to your Gouverneur with more than bruised oversized egos. It's your call. Hell, I'll might tell you the one who really nicked your stuff if you choose Option A."

"You would really do that?" Kasumi questioned, not expecting that part of the deal.

"Is my hair blonde, four-eyes?" Naruto countered.

" **Clever kit. Give them a deal they can't refuse to increase the chances of meeting the ringleader of Wärter.** " Kurama praised, " **Of course, you won't tell them that it's cardboard that stole their stuff, right?** "

" _Of course not. That's why I said 'might'. Not my fault if they didn't catch on._ " Naruto confirmed with an inward smile.

" **Oh~, so~ clever indeed, that you are**." Yukikaze said as Naruto hooked his gun-sheath containing her to his side.

Naruto went to Kasumi with his hands up to show that he meant no more harm, but, familiar red rope harpoons suddenly shot themselves towards Naruto, who was then pushed out of way before he could react, and captured Mirei, who took the blow for Naruto, as Ange made herself known.

"Mirei!" Naruto shouted before turning to a shocked Kasumi, "What is the meaning of this, Shigure Kasumi?!"

"No, this wasn't me!" Kasumi protested as a haughty laughed echoed through the village.

"Who would have thought it was you!"

Charlotte made herself unknown, dawned with floating armor bits and gauntlets.

"Charlotte! He was just about to surrender! Please let me handle this-" Kasumi pleaded.

"Absolutely not! These two have shamed me twice!" Charlotte said as claws sprang from her gauntlet a la Deathstrike, "They will pay for resisting Wärter!"

Ritter grunts came out of the armored cars and surrounded them, much to Kasumi's protest. The Exters were then fondled by their Liberators to the point of ecstasy, causing them to shift into identical swords and guns Arms that pale in comparison to what Naruto has seen so far.

"Well, it would seem that the deal's off. But, maybe it's for the best, because I know now that I really can't trust you." Naruto said, unhooking his weapon as Mamori tended to Mirei, "Time to have some fun."

 **[Naruto and Mirei (w/Mamori) vs The Ritter of Wärter]**

 **(Cue random battle insert song here (like a Pokemon battle theme, or the yet-to-be-released Valkyrie Drive Bhikkhuni battle theme, or one you think is better)**

 **[LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!]**

The Ritter grunts opened fire with their gun Arms, with Naruto ducking and weaving through the bullets. It allowed the sword-wielding grunts to close in to strike Naruto, but Naruto quickly dispatched them with several well-placed Iaijutsu strikes.

To Naruto, this felt like another day at the office, battling waves of enemies before getting to the "boss", which would turn out to be an Elite ninja, and boy was that pattern rampant back in the ninja world involving Zennin ("Good" Ninja) and Akunin ("Evil" Ninja).

It was so repetitive that during the Shinobi Battle Royale(aka School Burning Festival), Naruto just barreled through the grunts before dropkicking the Elite "bosses" in their faces.

Naruto got both Yumi and Miyabi Edible Arrangement gift baskets from the States as apology when they finally became friends. They resisted at first out of pride, but that crumbled into pieces at the sight of the demonic visage that was Naruto's kitsune-style Hanya mask.

Good times.

" **Focus, kit!** " Kurama shouted, snapping Naruto out of memory lane.

Naruto rolled his eyes and spun out while lashing out with Snowy Wind, keeping the grunts away as Mamori tried to free Mirei.

"Mirei-san! Hold on!"

"Run! Get back inside!"

"No!"

"Hurry!"

"Why did you go alone, without telling me?! I asked you not to be rash!"

"…"

" **So melodramatic…Just kiss her already!** " Kurama boomed, voicing Naruto's irritation as he kicked a Ritter grunt far away.

"What a cheap show." Charlotte muttered in spite, moving her head to the side as the Ritter Naruto just kicked away flew past her.

"Mirei-san, you…you…Mirei, you baka!" Mamori cried out before outright kissing a surprised Mirei.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!"

Naruto blew back the rest of the grunts and charged chakra through Snowy Wind before unleashed several Wind Blades that made contact with the Ritters and reverted the Arms back to their human forms.

" **Forget them, kit. Just turn around and enjoy the moves that little virgin is putting on the soldier.** " Kurama advised with a lecherous grin.

"And leave them open for Charlotte to strike? No." Naruto replied flatly.

" **Naruto-dono, it's an unspoken rule that no matter what, no one can interrupt a Liberator from liberating their Exter partners.** " Yukikaze pointed out with a small laugh.

"…That pretty much makes them voyeurs." Naruto said after a while, as Mamori let as orgasmic cry.

 **(Cue "Red Sun" from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)**

" **Fusion Trans. Liberate Arm!** " Mirei chanted as Mamori transformed into her Arm form in a massive burst of energy that free her from her binding.

"Nice of you to join the party." Naruto mused as Mirei stood with him, wielding "Mamori", "Saa, ikuze!"

Naruto and Mirei crossed their swords as they prepared for battle.

"I've been waiting for this!"

Energy wings sprouted from what was assumed to be her floating shield bits, allowing her to fly forward to attack. She aimed to skewer the two troublemakers, but they disappeared from her sight in an instant.

The next thing she knew, Naruto and Mirei flew past her, and the next second, the claws on her Arm shattered.

"My Arm! It should be capable of slashing through anything! Impossible!" she screamed in denial.

"It goes to show you the differences in class level between our Arms, don't you agree?" Naruto taunted as he swiped his hand on Snowy Wind, causing Yukikaze to giggle as if ticklish.

Charlotte snarled and flew towards Naruto and Mirei, who charged to engaged her as well. Naruto sheathed Snowy Wind in his gun-sheath in preparation to finish off Charlotte, but both he and Mirei were suddenly blindsided and knocked away from Charlotte.

" **Oh no, I didn't expect her to get involved!** " Yukikaze cried out as her master attempted to recover from the unexpected attack, " **No! Look out, Naruto-dono!** "

As Yukikaze's warning rang in his mind, Naruto saw Shigure Kasumi zipped towards them, crouched down, and delivered a kick to the bottom of his chin, forcing him up with Mirei getting caught as well. They were thrown up into the air and went crashing to the ground.

"Naruto-san!" Kaguya called out as Yukikaze and Mamori were forcibly reverted back to their human forms and collapsed in a heap.

" **Son of a bitch.** " Kurama growled over the ringing in Naruto's head, " **What the fuck was that?! Martial Arts?!** "

"Impressive, Kommandeur of Wärter. You live up to your Zero Arm name, Shigure Kasumi." Charlotte praised as Kasumi regained her composure.

" _I didn't even sense her coming._ " Naruto groaned mentally before realizing what he just said, " _And that's not a joke for you to enjoy, Kurama!_ "

" **Is this really the time for jokes?!** "

"Turn yourselves in." Kasumi advised after adjusting her glasses.

She then frowned when Naruto struggled to get to a vertical base, the blow from her kick to his head showing its effect as he saw multiple everything that overlapped in his vision.

"Naruto-dono…" Yukikaze groaned weakly as her master finally made it to his feet.

"Bite…me." he spat as he limped towards the four-eyed Kommandeur.

Kasumi sighed and charged forward, delivering another kick to Naruto's head that made contact. She frowned when his head barely budged his time, with him moving his head to look at her with an eerie death glare. Undaunted, Kasumi delivered yet another kick, this one stronger than the last to knock him out, but he did the one thing she, nor everyone else, never expected him to do.

He outright headbutted her kick, causing her to staggered back as her foot, along with Naruto's head, now throbbing with pain.

" **Gate of Opening, Kai!** "

Ignoring the pain throbbing in his head, Naruto used Hiraishin to flash in front of a surprised Kasumi and delivered his own kick to Kasumi's chin, launching her high into the air. Next, he used Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to get behind Kasumi and wrapped his Chakra Chains around her body like wrapping a mummy before using his affinity to the wind element to rotate in the air with her at ferocious speeds.

" **Izuna Lotus Drop!** "

Despite her struggling to get free, Naruto connected with the spinning piledriver headfirst, creating a shockwave that blew him back to the direction of the inn and caught by Kaguya, who had enough of being on the sidelines, with Es flanking her.

"…Impossible…" Charlotte whispered, stepping back in horror and seeing Kasumi unmoving.

The Uzumaki survived several of the Kommandeur of Wärter's direct kicks to his head, only to shrug them off and succeed in countering with a devastating move of his own that seemed to take a lot out of him.

"Is this…the power of an Uzumaki? It's just like…"

An image of a busty girl with purple hair and an ahoge that can turn light pink (and later black), red eyes, a beautiful body, a disarming smile, and a desire to help everyone, whether it's a friend, an enemy, or a complete stranger.

And the first person ever to defy Wärter, a fact that pisses Charlotte off to no end, as the figure of that girl overlapped with Naruto owned after being helped up to a vertical base by Kaguya and Es.

"No, I refuse to accept them! I won't let another one like her exist!" Charlotte screamed as she flew at them.

"No!" Kaguya yelled, moving in front of Naruto in an effort to shield him.

Then, Naruto grabbed her by her waist and weakly kissed her, with Kaguya surprised by this action but accepted it. Wrapping Es in his other arm, he pulled back from Kaguya, causing her to whine as she kissed Es.

"Sorry, but I'll take responsibility after this." Naruto murmured weakly as he pulled back from Es too.

Before they could ask for what, Naruto gathered chakra in his hands and groped their breasts, releasing his chakra in burst as soon as she grabbed them, make them to gasp in shock as the foreign energy traveled through them and hit their pleasure points, causing them to cry out and climax at the same time.

" **Fusion…Trans…Liber…ate…Arm…** " Naruto chanted weakly as Kaguya and Es shifted into their Arm forms.

Kaguya turned into a large sword with a hilt guard detachable crescent sickle blades, and Es turned into a long blue sword with a long handle, and its blade looking as if it was made with crystal, with Kaguya's and Es's facial features appearing in his vision, and their mental Avatar

" **Wind Style: Resounding Surge!** "

Bringing "Kaguya" and "Es" down, he unleashed a surge of wind energy that engulfed Charlotte and blew her away as her clothes shredded, ruining her uniform as she landed next to Kasumi, who was stirring as Naruto fell to a knee with his new blades supporting him until Yukikaze and Mirei held him steady, with the latter holding Mamori.

He tried to charge chakra through his new blades, but his now complete disorientation and migraine made it impossible for him to focus thanks to the various hard blows he took to the head.

" **Naruto! Steady now!** " Kaguya yelled as Naruto tried to stay conscious.

" **Dammit, kit! You're always so reckless! Now how are you going to drive them out of the village?!** " Kurama boomed, with the fox channeling chakra to quickly heal Naruto, " **Even while I'm healing you, you have no way of continuing the fight!** "

"I…can still…go…" Naruto shot back as he used "Kaguya" and "Es" to pull himself up, "Plus, I still have-"

"Damn Uzumaki…!" Charlotte swore as a dazed Kasumi finally recovered, "It's impossible for you to run around free on the Wärter's watch now! You're too much trouble! We're taking you in as our slave, one way, or another- What?"

A revving sound interrupted her, drawing their attention to a motorcycle that flew over Charlotte and Kasumi and skidded to a halt on front of Naruto, Mirei, and Mamori.

"Th-That's…!" Yukikaze squeaked, recognizing the rogue that just arrived, much to Charlotte and Kasumi's displeasure.

"Why are you here? Lady…Lady…!"

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 07: Mermaid Episode 04 Part I of II**

 **Boy Meets Boy?**

 **-After-chapter notes (CAREFUL RIX, SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 4!)**

In the next chapter, Naruto and Torino Village receives help from the vigilante duo of Lady Lady, until the battle was stopped by an unexpected arrival. The Demon Lord and the Gouverneur finally meet!

Mirei, such a badass that those sandmen didn't faze her…kinda.

Speaking of those Sandmen, what the hell? I thought we were about to go full hentai, big time!

Mamori, no, just no. Mirei is your partner. Just Mirei. If you go after Akira, then the development between you two will be all for naught. After what I saw, I'm seriously reconsidering having her in Naruto's harem, and after episode 6, 7, or 8, I will put a poll up to see if she should still be with Naruto despite any development between them in the story.

As for Akira, I can't get a read on him (or her). He (She) thems like a nice guy (or girl) that everyone likes, yet he (she) lets his (her) organization run amuck, with Charlotte taking advantage. I mean what the fuck?! It's awfully suspect.

Kasumi? I don't care.

I like Rain and Lady J too much now. They better not be hidden antagonists or I will be pissed!

As for Charlotte, I don't care if she has inverted nipples or whatever. Screw her and whatever she has in mind for the future. ***runs away from the mob of Charlotte fans***

Well, that's all for now. I'm going to work now. Then I'm going to work on some homework assignments up until Wednesday, then do two chapters on Episode 4 and make them short, and finally study for another midterm exam for next week. But after I get off work, I going straight to sleep. I'm tired as hell to the point that coffee and energy drinks aren't working anymore.

If you have more "weapon musume" suggestions, please put the name of the girl, what SERIES they're from, and the WEAPON they should form. ALL THREE PLEASE. They will only count in the review section, NOT my PM inbox. Just putting a series name will not count either.

Thanks for tuning into this update. And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll shall see you…in the next update!

Ja ne!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Kushina

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori (under reconsideration), Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive:** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura:** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen:** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades (for the Mermaid arc, will be locked after episode 6):**

 **Yukikaze (Dog Days)**

 **Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)**

Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann)

Leone (Akame ga Kill)

Neo (RWBY)

 **POSSIBLE HAREM OF BLADES GIRLS IN LATER ARCS**

 **-High to Medium Chance**

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Rias Gremory (High School DxD)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)

Sango (InuYasha)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Pyrrha (RWBY)

Kuroka (High School DxD)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

Shigure Kosaka (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

 **-Low Chance**

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Ranma (female) (Ranma ½)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Rangiku (BLEACH)

Freya (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Renka (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

* * *

 **(Outside Torino Village)**

A small girl with pink and brown hair with her heterochromic eyes being the same color and wearing a modified and sexy business suit witnessed the fight between Naruto and Kasumi, and liked what she saw.

And so were the two blondes flanking her.

Wordlessly, the small girl and her guardians jumped down to get a closer look as Lady Lady arrived on the scene…

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, November 03, 2015**

 **Beta re-released: Wednesday, 04, 2015**


	7. Boy Meets Boy?

**Author's Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010 and welcome back to Naruto of the **Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades**.

Not much to say, except this: Not because of the other reviews and stuff, I'm cutting off the suggestions for others girls since I have more than enough prospects for Naruto's Harem of Blades. And I have you guys, those who fave, alert, and give positive reviews, to thank for your help.

And now, straight to the **Review Responses…**

 **Hayddun Jerome: Im putting my faith in you as a fanfiction writer and enthusiast that you pull this off well you have my full support**

Thanks…

 **dad90: Good job on having a MASS. Harem in this story! And Mamori? I know you are a pacifist, but what are you thinking? Even Lizlet from Omamori Himari wouldn't go that far. Also, I'm thinking of an evil idea of putting Charlotte from Princess Lover in there as a Split-Personality character. What do you think?**

In what way? Are you talking about a story of yours or this one?

 **WarLord666: I like what you got here but one question about two of Naruto's Blades Seras and Yoko, are their weapon forms going to be a type of rifle? Because that's what I see them being, anyway I can't wait for the next chapter.**

Of course. They're going to be different kinds of sniper rifles.

 **Arc-Angel-Of-Fire: yeah bored now. I'll come back when you've figured how not to write in parallel to an active series seeing as it's leaves very very much to be desired in the lack of content. I have to ask though why have you made Naruto so pathetically weak when based on your own history made for him should've allowed he to be tossing ALL of them around like ragdolls. I understand if your trying to avoid an OP Naruto. But your making him heavily below average for someone with the kind of history you gave Naruto. I hope you will succeed in this endeavor and I will check back with you've posted a few more chapters. P.S. Please PM me about the Naruto Issue I asked about I honestly would like to know.**

You're bored? All I can say is thanks for your brutal opinion. Damn, I can't win, can I? First, it's "Oh, your Naruto is so OP and Gary Stu" from others, and now "Naruto's so pathetically weak" from you and a couple others. I guess our prospective are different considering Naruto's power level in this story and how he sometimes gets his ass handed to him. See you in a few chapters when Naruto is finally picking ass. Have a good one.

 **insanemaelstrom: Nice chapter. So lady lady has arrived, I have no idea who she( I don't have enough time to watch the anime plus I am bad at remembering the names and attributes of characters). Looking forward to more**

Lady Lady is the name of a duo on Mermaid Island causing trouble for Wärter.

 **StrongGuy159: Awesome story continue & make the Kunoichi Pretty Cure, Busty Kunoichi Schoolgirl Naruko, & Umbra Vixen Naruko stories please.**

One day…one day…

Not even going to answer **sherrygrapes24** because it the same genetic complaining rant I see is other mass harem stories over the past several years.

As for the other, thanks for the praise and suggestions from the other readers. Remember, I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the crossovers that will appear, and I never will. This is just a story that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleashing My Imagination.

This chapter has been beta-ed by Rixxell Stryfe. And now, on with the show, yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 07**

 **Mermaid Episode 04**

 **Part I of II**

 **Boy Meets Boy?**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Torino Village)**

" **HHHEEEEELLLOOOOO, NURSE!** "Kurama whistled loudly with a big whoop at the appearance of the newcomer on a unique looking motorcycle.

She is a biker girl who's 5'1" tall with long blonde hair with a red fringe, dark purple eyes hidden behind sunglasses, purple lipstick on her lips, a slender build with F-cup breasts, and wearing a black sheath-like suit that looks like it came out an X-Men comic, with the top showing a lot of cleavage, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

" _I don't know, Kurama, but I like her already for saving our asses._ " Naruto replied mentally to his Bijuu, " _But still, can they be trusted?_ "

" _They can, but it's still up in the air since they're not forthcoming with information…_ " Yukikaze said, but was glad that the biker girl intervened, " _Until you arrived, they were the top vigilantes of Mermaid Island, not that they cared…_ "

"I see… So here we have the truth. You were behind this incident, Lady Lady!" Charlotte declared with certainty, dramatically pointing at the biker girl.

Charlotte's number two, Ange, went on the attack, attempting to capture "Lady Lady", but the biker girl used her motorcycle to defect and shatters her rope spears, forcing Ange to regroup with the grunts of the Ritter tending to her.

"No, don't jump to conclusions." Lady Lady chided the second-in-command of Wärter.

"Then why are you here?" Kasumi demanded, as the chance of a peaceful resolution deteriorated rapidly in her mind as she held the back of her neck from pain caused by Naruto's Izuna Lotus Drop.

"Well, if I had to give a reason…" Lady Lady mused as she got off her motorcycle, "That boy, and those girls are intriguing. Right, J?"

In response, the motorcycle suddenly formed back into…into…

"That's right, Rain."

" **Mother. Of. God.** " Kurama gasped, with the jaw of the fox's mouth dropping at the appearance of the woman that was the biker girls motorcycle.

" _She looks like the MILF version of Murasaki-chan, but her boobs are even bigger!_ " Naruto agreed, despite his injured state.

Said woman was 5'6" tall with long purple hair with a black band and a black and red accessory, yellow eyes, black lipstick on her lips, a voluptuous body with astounding N-cup breasts, wearing a black and red colored outfit that consisted of a small top that only covered her upper chest and breasts, detached sleeves, and a long feathered dress.

"That motorcycle was a person?" Mamori squeaked in surprise.

"An Arm…" Mirei murmured, surprised as well.

Meanwhile on a cliff a way's away, Meifeng spied on the action through her binoculars.

"Hasumi Rain, Lady J… Not just Wärter, but Lady Lady as well? It's like a Mermaid Power Players All-Star team…What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

Meifeng looked behind her to see somewhere she never expected to show, flanked by someone with a sword resting on her shoulder.

"M-milord, and…you?!"

Back in the village, the top Ritter were none too pleased to see duo known as Lady Lady.

"Lady Lady… Fools who act selfishly on Mermaid deserve punishment fitting their crimes! Unless idiots like you start behaving, the Watchers will declare us unfit to live in society!" Charlotte said angrily.

"Oh, they already decided that." Rain scoffed.

 **Rain Hasumi**

 **Type: Liberator/Exter**

 **Rating: Biker**

 **Does anyone have the number of this Lady?**

"Wait, what?" Naruto muttered when he heard that, and Kaguya sighing in resignation, "Watchers? What is she talking about?"

" **Putting the way you think into account, what until you get a load of that you're about to hear. Wärter's reason for their tyranny.** " Kaguya drawled, her eyes showing in Naruto's vision, twinkling in amusement.

"That is why we must create an orderly way of living, to prove even with our powers, we pose no threat to the world beyond. Then the Watchers will allow us to leave this island and return to our lives in peace."

"That's just Wärter logic." Rain countered in amusement.

"It has nothing to do with us."

 **Lady J**

 **Type: Liberator/Exter**

 **Rating: 10kg**

 **Murasaki's long-lost sister?**

"That's right. Besides, who knows if the Watchers really exist?"

"Maybe you made all that up to get the girls in Veste to listen-"

Suddenly, a burst of energy interrupted her, with everyone turning to see Naruto shooting straight up and dusting himself off, looking completely okay as he cracked his head to the side.

"I get the gist of things now. It's all coming together. And it makes me wish that I was still ignorant and not as smart as I am right now, dattebayo." Naruto said as he glared at Charlotte and Kasumi.

"What do you mean by that? And what did you just do? One second, you were in no condition to stand, but now you are." Kasumi said as Naruto stepped past between the Lady Lady.

" **Gate of Healing** , but that's besides the point, Kasumi-san." Naruto responded as he took off his orange jacket red flames and black stripes designs and tossed it to the side, "After hearing what I heard from you two, I learned that Mamori's not the only naïve idiot on this island."

"Hey!" Mamori shouted at him indignantly, but he ignored her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlotte snarled at him, and was getting more furious at his slight look of pity.

"It's exactly what it means, and it's actually shocking that you don't see it. The government discovered that there are those who can turn into weapons, and those who enable it. So they kidnap and ship us off to an island in the middle of nowhere and isolate us. Why? Because we're their deterrents, capable of transforming into any kind of weapon with a partner. With much power we wield, do you really think that these…Watchers…will let us go home back into civilized society? News flash ladies, they will never let us go home, no matter if we act civilized or not. That is the truth and reality you're trying to deny." Naruto explained, with everyone around him flinching as the horrible truth swept over them.

"No, you're wrong!" one of the Ritters shouted at him, but took a step back when Naruto glared darkly at her.

"Of course you would deny it, since you haven't seen or experienced what I've experienced first-hand or as a bystander. That castle is conditioning you into sheep who can't even bother to think for themselves, let alone act with rational thought. On that note, subjugating the lower ranks through your enforcement of law and order to show that you can still live in society with your powers is no different than tyranny. Hell, like Lady Rain here said, do these so-called Watcher really exist?" Naruto questioned with a hard glare while gesturing to Rain.

"We still don't know if it's true or not, that we don't. I've been here for months and I've found no evidence of any recording equipment the Watchers would use to spy on us!" Yukikaze remarked after she fully recovered, with Es suddenly shifting out of her Arm form.

"There are no spy drones flying around either." she added in a monotone voice.

"If that's the case, then Lady Rain is right, and you're just using that excuse to keep everyone in line at Castle Veste. Nevertheless, I'm now giving you a warning which I strongly suggest you heed: Turn back and leave, or stay and get your asses kicked, because I'm no longer going to be holding back, even if you are girls!" Naruto snarled with a burst of killing intent, startling the rest of the Ritter.

"No, please don't get violent!" Mamori pleaded, but Yukikaze held her back.

"I'm going to if they force the issue, even if it means you resenting me forever, Mamori." Naruto said coldly, with his eyes flashing into red eyes with slits before turning back to their normal blue still holding the slit to give his appearance one that held a fierce intent, "Now, decide!"

Kasumi grit her teeth, as there was no hesitation within Naruto's voice at his declaration. And with his ability to somehow to quickly regenerate, she and the rest of the Ritter would be fighting a battle of attrition, more so if Lady Lady joined the battle.

Plus, she can't afford anymore Ritter grunts to be injured, not to mention that he's too similar to _her_ …

"…Very well. We shall withdraw." Kasumi decided, with Charlotte looking at her in shock, "Once cooler heads prevail, please come back to Castle Veste, where the Gouverneur will no doubt meet you."

Naruto nodded, "That's all I ask for-"

"Naïve! You're too soft, Kasumi-san!" Charlotte snapped and pointed at Naruto, "That man, those women, and Lady Lady; they are all enemies of Wärter! For that, there's only one course of action to take: Punishment to the disorderly!"

"Charlotte, no!" Kasumi shouted as more backup grunts swarmed out of the armored vehicles.

"You're really not helping your case." Naruto drawled, putting "Kaguya" on his shoulder and rolled his eyes as the Liberators made out with their Exters partners until they turned into weapons.

"Take down all down!" Charlotte ordered, with the Ritter Liberator pointed their guns at Naruto and the girls behind them.

Seriously, how can she be so stupid? Charlotte is basically proving that there's no way they'll be able to return to society, and proving Rain's theory right that Wärter is using that excuse to subjugate everyone. Even worse, Kasumi is doing nothing to stop her.

"Now I really can't trust you Wärter. I warned you." Naruto said as he twirled "Kaguya" around and prepared to fight.

Wärter can't be trusted, plain and simple. And if anything like same thing to happening on the other islands, then Naruto will have to put returning to the mainland on the backburner and deal with the situations on the other islands.

"Please, stop!" Mamori pleaded, but Es held her back this time to keep her from interfering.

"Is this really the best course of action?" Mirei asked Naruto as she came up to him.

"They're the ones who insist on fighting, with Kasumi doing nothing to stop Charlotte, so yes, I believe that it is, unless you're like Mamori and wants me to stop." Naruto said while looking at her with a critical eye.

"I won't. We both know that sometimes there's no choice, but to fight." Mirei said and stood with Naruto to face down Wärter.

Meanwhile, Rain had to listen to what Naruto had to say, and while impressed by his words, reasoning, and logic, he still had so much to prove in her mind, but what he showed was more than enough as she came up next to him.

"You are so interesting, Uzumaki Naruto."

Putting a hand to his whiskered-face, she turned his head towards her own and kissed him, catching him off guard. Before he could do anything to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her body before transforming to an Arm that he caught.

"A cannon?" he said as Rain appeared in his vision.

" **Unlike Akira, you really are a Demon Lord, and this is the proof. And being inside, well, this is a pleasant surprise.** " Rain said as her mental Avatar appeared in Naruto's mindscape.

" **Hasumi Rain, was it? Are you looking to be part of my Demon Lord's arsenal?** " Kurama asked with a critical eye.

"Mmm, I'll pass for now until he proves himself more." Rain said as he looked up at the giant fox, "And you are…?"

" **Until you prove to be an ally to the kit, you can call me Kyuubi for now.** " Kurama answered with narrowed eyes and focused back to the action.

"Use her." Lady J advised to the blonde Uzumaki, "They won't die."

Naruto went and threw "Kaguya" like a boomerang to take out the tanks before flipping around and firing several high-powered blasts with "Rain", taking out the Liberators and forcing the Exters out of their Arm forms.

"Woah." Naruto whistled as he caught "Kaguya" and looked at "Rain" with increased respect for her power, "They've been forced out of their Arms with a single blast."

"That is Rain's Hissatsu Waza, Disarmament Buster." Lady J said from behind Naruto, his arm between her massive bust.

"Can any Arm use this special move, or is it unique?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"Depends on the Exter as the chances are likely each has different abilities, but it is possible they have similar moves within their skills. It also depends on her power level as well." Lady J explained.

"Special move! Ha, as if!"

"Charlotte!"

"I just had about enough of you two." Naruto growled when he saw Charlotte and Kasumi charging at him.

Naruto charged forward as well and flipped forward, preparing to fire "Rain" at them, until Lady J glided past him and transformed into her motorcycle Arm form, positioned in a way so that Naruto could land on her.

"What?!" Naruto yelled after landing on the "seat" of "Lady J", and blushed when he saw how the feet was designed, making it appeared as if he was straddling "Lady J's" body beneath her.

"She entered Drive without her partner?!" Charlotte yelled in shock.

" **That's how strong our bond is…between J and I!** " Rain declared through her Arm, " **Naruto, drive her!** "

Naruto snapped out of it and revved the throttle, shooting forward to counter Charlotte's attack, with the wheels breaking Charlotte's claws. Charlotte cried out as she straggled back, allow Naruto to use the momentum of "Lady J" to smack her right across the face.

"Five across the eyes, bitch!" Naruto yelled as Charlotte flew back.

" **Naruto, heads up!** " Kurama yelled.

"Wha-?"

Naruto looked to see Kasumi land on "Lady J" to execute a spinning roundhouse kick to Naruto, but Naruto grinned.

"Fool me once!"

Naruto revved "Lady J" and spun her around to dodge as Kaguya shifted out of her Arm form to parry Kasumi's attack, stunning her before Naruto used "Rain" to blast her off, damaging her clothes as she flew back as well until she landed on her feet.

"Now I see. You favor surprise attacks, Shigure Kasumi-san. But now that I know that, they won't work against me now that I'm serious and have allies at my side in my Arms." Naruto said as Rain transformed out of her Arms state.

"You can't hope to beat us without a weapon." Rain added as Lady J transformed back as well.

"Without a partner." Lady J added smugly.

"Is she still running away from reality?" Rain wonderfully playfully before smirking, "That girl… Kenjo Hibiki?"

"So she has a partner?" Naruto said silently, and looked interested as Kasumi's composure broke as she now looked engaged, " _A berserk button…_ "

"Don't you dare mention that name…!" Kasumi practically screamed and prepared to attack, with Naruto looking to finish her off.

Just as Kasumi bore down on Naruto, she was knocked away with a punch that sounded like a shotgun, blow her back, with her attacker landing in front of Naruto.

"Oh, no, not you too…!" Charlotte yelled in frustration as the attacker stood to full height.

She was a young woman with half-pink half-brown hair with white streaks in the pink half, alternating heterochromic pale pink and brown eyes, a small figure with C-cup breasts, wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, with a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips under her jacket, a multitude of necklaces hanging haphazardly around her neck, brown pants, gray boots with very high heels, and wielding golden yellow gauntlets and grieves over what appeared to be lion claws.

"…Neopolitan!"

 **Neopolitan, aka Neo**

 **Type: Liberator/Exter**

 **Rating: Mute**

 **Someone has an extreme blonde fetish…**

"Kah! She's here!" Yukikaze wailed before hiding behind Mirei.

"Uh, who?" Naruto asked as the girl known as Neo now casted a predatory glance at him.

"You might want to be careful of her, Naruto. She has a fetish for blondes." Lady J said, causing him to groan.

Neo gave him a wink before turning her attention back to the Ritter.

"Ahhh, I have had just about enough of you rebels!" Charlotte screamed as she activated her wings.

"Halt!" an authoritative voice suddenly rang out, stopping everyone.

"That voice…!" Charlotte gasped, recognizing it.

Everyone looked to see an individual walking towards them who's 5'8" tall with short red hair, green eyes, an androgynous figure, and wearing a white military uniform with red trim and gold braid.

"Uh, who?" Naruto asked as the person walked toward them.

"Th-That's…" Yukikaze stammered, wondering how that could be here.

"Well well. I never thought we would be able to see him in a place like this." Rain said with interest.

"The Leader of Wärter, the Gouverneur…" Lady J murmured.

"Until today, the only male in all of Mermaid, Hiiragi Akira." Rain said to Naruto.

"Uh…a bishouen (pretty boy), ka?"

What interested Naruto more is that the girls of Torino were looking at him with admiration, as if the atmosphere lightened with his arrival.

"This is the guy who's in charge of Wärter? He seems…nice…" Naruto murmured before frowning as Charlotte and Kasumi went up to him, "Appearances can be…deceiving. Still…"

He noticed Neo shaking her head after hearing him.

"Gouverneur." Kasumi saluted.

"Why are you here?" Charlotte asked.

"To tell you the truth."

"Truth?"

"That's right. The one who stole from Veste is not here. I actually just met her moments ago, but she got away." Akira said, finally clearing the air, "I must apologize. I shame the name of Gouverneur of Wärter."

"Is that so?" Kasumi said in resignation.

"But the tracker signal was coming from here!" Charlotte protested.

"The culprit sold the goods to these people, so they are victims as well." Akira explained before walking past them, "I'm sorry to have scared you."

" **Oh boy…** " Kurama groaned as Naruto saw that Akira directed his statement towards Mamori, who was now flustered and started dusting herself off, " **Look at that blush…** "

Akira stopped in front of Mamori and took one knee to bow, much to Mirei's ire, and would have done something until Naruto gave her a look.

"I officially apologize as Gouverneur of Wärter. I'm sorry."

"Uh, um, yes…" Mamori stammered as her blush increased.

"Please, keep the goods that you received. It's the least I can do."

"Yes…"

"Is it just me, or does Hiiragi Akira sound like a male Miyabi?" Naruto wondered to himself quietly as Akira turned his attention to himself, Lady Lady, and Neo.

"So, with that said…"

"Too bad. It seems we're missed the opportunity to fight, Akira-sama…" Rain said with false regret.

"I must regretfully decline. I don't like pain." Akira replied and looked to the inn, where Kazami smiled and nodded at him, before he turned his attention to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, was it? We finally meet."

"Indeed. Nice to meet another guy like myself on his island. Sorry for roughing up your girls. They were not being very friendly, dattebayo." Naruto in a cheerfully apologetic tone.

"It's all right. We can start over in terms of welcoming you to the island. Whenever you're free, drop by the Veste, where we can finally have a one-on-one meeting. I can only hope you'll join us in the end." Akira said once he took a look at Naruto.

And noticed one of his legs shaking slightly.

"Depends on what you have to offer, but I'll take you up on that." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Please do. Until now, you should get some rest." Akira advised, nodding at him.

Naruto looked slightly alarmed at that and sighed in resignation as Akira turned away from him and raised his fist.

"Wärter, move out!" he commanded.

"Understood. Moving out." Kasumi confirmed as the uninjured Ritter helped their injured comrades into the armored cars Akira bought himself.

"Gouverneur!" Charlotte protested, clearing not happy about letting the troublesome rebels walk.

"Charlotte! The leader of Wärter's orders are absolute." Kasumi chided, glad to finally have control of the situation with the Gouverneur's support.

With that, Wärter finally left Torino Village.

"That was close call, wasn't it?" Rain mused until Mirei suddenly tried to deck her, "What's your problem?"

"You tried to kiss me, before kissing Naruto-san!" Mirei said angrily, as she managed to dodged her attempt beforehand before moving on to Naruto.

"Mirei, enough. Rain, thanks for your help." Naruto said gratefully before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"So forward. I like that." Rain praised as Lady J suddenly flipped forward.

"He really is interesting…" she mused before turning into her motorcycle Arm state, with Rain getting on.

"I like you! Uzumaki Naruto, we will meet again. Just keep in mind how valuable you are to a lot of people." Rain said with a wink before driving off.

"Lady Lady…That power…Soldier-class…" Mirei said to herself.

"Oh, at a time like this, have I finally met…" Mamori thought to herself as her mind was now full of thoughts about the Gouverneur of Wärter, Hiiragi Akira.

Neo then recognized the look on Mamori's face and shook her head is disbelief as Naruto came up to her.

"Neo, right? Thanks for your help too, dattebayo."

Neo licked her lips and smirked at him before taking off herself by using the recoils on her gauntlets, disappearing into the forest.

"Despite Yukikaze's reservations, Neo can be trusted, as she's a part-guardian of Torino Village along with her Exter partners she has equipped. Looks like she's returning to her roaming mission." Kaguya assured her new Liberator partner, who nodding.

"Cool, because I forgot to mention about the Gate of Healing ability, that it _temporary_ revitalizes… me…"

As he said it, he fell backwards until Mirei caught him and rested his head on her lap.

"Geez, you're so reckless…" Mirei gently chided her fellow Fighter, stroking his hair as his blades gathered around him to help him into the inn.

Watching the proceedings was the girl in shadow with purple hair and red eyes, and smiled at the thought of meeting the Uzumaki soon.

The "Maelstrom" and "Black God" will soon unite to conquer the five islands.

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 08: Mermaid Episode 04 Part II of II**

 **Those That Seen Hell**

Next chapter, Naruto learns about two more of the five islands, and part of his past with Mirei is revealed as to how they met.

And now that this is done, I have an announcement. This challenge is a bust. It was the wrong time to take a challenge like this during the school year, so I'm disqualifying myself due to the need to focus more on my increased workload since I need to graduate this year. But even though I "failed" this challenged, I'm still going to attempt to release chapters on my free time that doesn't involved schoolwork.

And now I'm going to go to sleep.

Thanks for tuning into this update. And if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and all that jazz, and I'll shall see you…in the next update!

Ja ne!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto:** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Kushina

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori (under reconsideration), Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive:** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura:** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen:** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades (LOCKED):**

 **Yukikaze (Dog Days)**

 **Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)**

Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann)

Leone (Akame ga Kill)

Neo (RWBY)

 **POSSIBLE HAREM OF BLADES GIRLS IN LATER ARCS**

 **-High to Medium Chance**

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Rias Gremory (High School DxD)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)

Sango (InuYasha)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Pyrrha (RWBY)

Kuroka (High School DxD)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

Shigure Kosaka (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

arturia pendragon from fatestaynight

 **-Low Chance (Poll coming soon to keep the top three or five from being eliminated)**

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Ranma (female) (Ranma ½)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Rangiku (BLEACH)

Freya (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Renka (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, November 8, 2015**


	8. Those That Seen Hell

**-Welcome Notes:** Yello ladies, gentlemen, readers and writers alike; my name is SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Naruto and the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades!**

Thank you to those who's sticking with this story, along with the praises and suggestions. And speaking of the suggestions…

This chapter is the **DEFINITE. CUTOFF. CHAPTERS** for suggestions. There's **ENOUGH** girls, and I'm **LOCKING** down the list as of this chapter **FOR** **REAL** , with three girls in the low chance list being added in the future Harem of Blades list. After that, no one! No one else. **DONE**! There's more than enough!

And it looks like I'm getting shitted all over because of this story. I'm pretty sure some of the flamers is the same guy who, after creating an account, drops a flaming review in my review section so it'll go stuck there and I can't take it off. How do I know: the timing of the review post coincide with the account created. I don't know what this guy's, or group's beef is, but they're not going to stop me from continuing this.

This isn't a self-insert fic to enact my fantasy. Hell, I don't even have a harem fantasy. Why should I, when it's downright impossible in real life. I myself don't want a harem! I just find it fun to write harem stories after being inspired by a few fanfiction writers in my early days of reading fanfiction. And why I use Naruto? Because I've read too many Naruto fanfictions that I enjoy more than the actual show itself as I got older, and he became my favorite main character to use.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not rejecting the canon Naruto series. I do smart Naruto stories to avoid banging my head again the wall for the outright utter stupidity I see in the series. Despite that, it's still one of my favorite anime to do crossover fanfiction on.

I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the other crossover series that appears, and I never will. This is just another story of mine that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleash Your Imagination!

This chapter has been beta-ed by Rixxell Stryfe. With that said, on with the show! Yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 08**

 **Mermaid Episode 04**

 **Part II of II**

 **Those That Seen Hell**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island)**

" **You owe me big time, kit. If you weren't an Uzumaki and didn't have me inside you, you would most likely be dead.** " Kurama growled, channeling chakra to heal Naruto.

"'Inside you'? Please don't make it weird." Naruto groaned as he assisted in healing his body by using the Healing Jutsu.

" **Screw you, kit. Screw you.** "

Naruto was currently outdoors on one of the hills sitting crosslegged while healing his body from the recent fight. He admitted to himself that he took a few beatings from the hostile girls on the island, with the fight between Charlotte and Kasumi against him being the worst.

But now that he knows everything about the going-ons within Mermaid Island, he no longer need to hold back. From now on, he's going full power, no matter if his opponents are female or not, which is inevitable due to the fact that the island was full of girls.

Opening one eye, he spied the residents of Torino Village chastising Meifeng, who upon returning to the village after Wärter left was immediately swarmed by the girls, who were rightfully pissed. Meifeng pretty much brought Wärter to their doorstep due to not checking her loot, and now that their safety's been compromised. Who knows if Wärter decides to come back and take back every girl who escaped from Veste? It would be war between the Wärter's Ritter and Torino's Guardians, which would result in unnecessary casualties on both sides.

Speaking of which…

As Wärter left Torino Village, Naruto summoned Shadow Clones and henged (transformed) them into ants to infiltrate the armored cars to spy on the higher ups, with a few of them dispelling, carrying some interesting dialogue.

" _Thank you, Gouverneur._ "

" _I only did the least I could do. There is no need for conflict._ "

" _Yes, I agree absolutely._ "

" _Damn her! Damn that woman! Telling the Gouverneur! If this continues…I won't let this slide…! I swear I will destroy you, Kurokami Medaka!_ "

" **Kit, that Charlotte girl is trouble. It sounds like she invaded the village behind the Gouverneur's back, and used the excuse to capture lil' ironboard to waste the village and bring everything back. Her actions speaks louder than her words…and boobs.** "

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if she were to stage a coup d'état and take over Wärter. She seems like the type to do so. She didn't look happy to see the Gouverneur when he arrived. She was determined to take everyone out until bishouen-san arrived. She's the one we need to watch out for, seeing that she's loud like Sakura and has a superiority complex like the Uchiha back in Konoha. That's one combination I wouldn't wish on anyone."

" **You're not wrong about that kit, but just that remember these girls had a similar experience to that Mamori girl being kidnapped from their daily life and shot to this artificial island in the middle of nowhere to be isolated and possibly be used as the government's deterrents for their wars against…whoever they may fight against in the future.** "

"War is inevitable. We all know that from my various missions with Konoha, the Mugen-Tenshin clan, Hayabasa Ryu, and the… ' _good'_ ninja faction with Hanzo. People are always looking for something to top the others in a fight, and we Liberators and Extars are no expectation."

" **Which is why you're going to change things with those plans developing in your mind, right?** "

"Exactly. After what I've seen with Wärter, I can bet that fur on your back that the same thing is happening on the other four islands. I'm going to make that sixth island my base of operations for myself and for others that are like-minded with me, like a ' _Mother Base_ ', if you will. We're going to leave this island, and head for the sixth island surrounded by those swirling tides. Wärter will not be the one using those resources...we will."

" **As soon as you analyze that shield that surrounding the island. In case you're forgetful like your mother is at times, there is one that keeping you and the other lovely ladies here. I suggest that we deal with that tomorrow at dawn. Until then, enjoy the company with those beautiful blades you added to your ever growing harem.** "

"Hey! Just because girls are interested in me, does not mean that they're officially part of my har-…growing family."

" **Kushina-chan would be proud of you, kit. If she were still around, she would be gushing over the fact that she has a higher chance for grandchildren to spoil, and the Uzumaki clan rejuvenated. Hell, in the Will that your parents set up, they gave you their blessing for you to enact the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act, that written in the Shinobi International Law for the Elemental Countries.** "

"The _optional_ law that requires me to have multiple wives to restore my clan should I be the last one of my clan, or two in my case. I never heard about it until Anko-chan mentioned it when she saw Hinata-chan and Ino-chan fighting in front of me. I didn't care all at until the others girls cornered me with them."

" **You were so close to going to second base that time too…** "

"Fuzzball!"

" _ **Anyway**_ **kit,** **you have a family now, and it's best that you don't forget them, just as they won't forget you. Not only that, but there are girls that need your help here on Mermaid Island, and the other islands as well…and those who will eventually become the Demon Lord's weaponry, your arsenal. What those girls need, is an Uzumaki who's the fabled Maou, not the government who'll use them as expendable weapons and throw them away once their usage is up. You have to take control.** "

"…One step at a time, Kurama. One step at a time, dattebayo."

Dispelling the Healing Jutsu, Naruto stood up, rolling his neck, stretched to work out the clinks in his body, and flexed his fingers. He then closed his eyes and focused one one of the seals on his body that limited some of his power and strength. With the way his battles went lately, the seal need to be shred in order to not get his ass kicked again.

"…Kai." he muttered and released a small burst of chakra.

The seal shattered, and Naruto felt a rush of power, feeling rejuvenated and causing him to breath deeply to calm his body so that it would get accustomed to the new level of power he now need to control.

"Hiiragi Akira, Gouverneur of Wärter , we will meet again, and if I don't like what you're selling, then I will cut you and Wärter down. Believe it."

" **I sure believe it, and with Mirei as one of your blades and a fellow Fighter, Wärter doesn't stand a chance.** " Kurama agreed as Naruto went back to Torino Village.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Battlefield, some time ago)**

It was hell in the abandoned city that Naruto arrived in via Eagle Dive, with explosions being constant as Naruto surveyed his surroundings.

" **The higher-ups are going to be pissed that you took this independent mission.** " Kurama said slowly, with Naruto gaining a tickmark.

"The 'good' ninja coots can kiss my ass. I'm doing this and there's nothing they can do to stop me. The girls can handle escort missions, while I deal with the more serious one that churns their stomachs." Naruto shot back as he adjusted his Assassin Gauntlet he recreated from the Assassin's Creed video game series.

He really has Hibari to thank for getting him into video games, because he discovered cool things in there that he recreated for himself in real life, and the Assassin Gauntlet, complete with a hidden blade with a Phantom Blade projectile mod, a grappling hook, a silent dartgun, and encrusted brass knuckles, was one of those recreations that took a month to get the materials and construct, and four months of trial and error to make functional, and that was a year ago for him.

Taking out his iDroid Profiler, based off the iDroid in use by a mercenary group called the Diamond Dogs, and the Profiler in a video game called Watch Dogs, Naruto activated it to find his target.

In reality, the Japanese Government's R&D Department were creating something similar to those phones for their Black Ops Division, and managed to create that has the exact same characteristics on both devices. But it was stolen by a traitor who was looking to sell it for big money on the black market on the DarkNet. Naruto, who was with the Mugen-Tenshin at the time, just happened to come across a targeted terrorist cell it was sold to, and took it for himself. It took one year to learn its ins-and-out to use for himself.

His target was the leader of a radical extremist group full of like-minded individuals who wanted revenge upon the United States of America for the two atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki., with the leader, known as Shinmudai, partically sharing the same couple syllables as the prime youma, as the self-proclaimed last student of the doomsday cult Aum Shinrikyo before they split.

" **Remember kit, killing him won't end his organization. I have a feeling that they're like a Hydra. Cut off one head, and two more grow in it's place.** " Kurama said as the blonde started bounded off the rooftops.

"Yeah, which is why you go for the heart, the nerve center of the Hydra. You pierce the heart, it dies. The body and head cannot live without the heart. And you can believe that, dattebayo..." Naruto countered before focusing on his search for his main target, avoiding any conflict by moving among the shadows.

* * *

 **(Back to the present, Mermaid Village, Torino Village, nighttime)**

"Ya, Naruto-san! I'm glad to see ya doing okay! Those kicks Kasumi gave ya really thrown ya for a loop, eh?" Meifeng said cheerfully as Naruto entered the Torino Inn.

"I wouldn't have gotten that way if somebody checked their goods before coming back here." Naruto said, talking through smiling clenched teeth, with his eyes not sharing the same sentiment.

"Aw don't be like that. At least you're lookin' fine, so no harm done, right?" Meifeng remarked back, with Naruto getting a tickmark.

"…I hope that you haven't charged the village for your services after that major screw-up."

"Wha? No, of course not, but since Wärter got involved, I've waived the fee for one time only-"

She was cut off when an impending sense of doom enveloped her, causing her to shake in fear as Naruto, not losing his 'friendly' smile, summoned his kitsune-style Hanya mask that loomed over the Kansai loli.

"Now I see why you're considered a cheapskate, Meifeng. You're really lucky that I rather take a nap now instead of ripping you a new one, but rest assured that you and I will be talking about the future…real…soon." Naruto promised her, with his Hanya mask growing better with each last word he spoke.

"Hai, hai, I got ya, I got ya! Just please put that away!" Meifeng wailed, flailing her arms.

"Put what away? My fly isn't open, so what should you possibly be talking about?" Naruto asked a bit too cheerfully with his mask right in Meifeng's face, causing her to finally faint, "Oops…"

Shrugging, Naruto went upstairs to check up on Mamori and Mirei, something he wished he didn't do once he stepped inside their room after knocking on the door.

" **What. The. Fuck.** " Kurama boomed, sounding off the blonde Jinchurriki's thoughts word for word.

"Oh, Naruto-san! You're okay!" Mamori squealed the moment she saw him.

"Um, exactly what in the hell is this, Mamori?" Naruto asked slowly and none too nicely, his eyes twitching as he considered filing charges for assault against Mamori on his eyes for the room's walls now being littered with posters of Akira.

"Meifeng got these for me as an apology! She really is a jack-of-all-trades!" Mamori said excitedly and swooned, "Now I always get to be with Hiiragi-san!"

"What a nightmare…" Mirei muttered, with Naruto feeling sorry for her.

"Did you say something?" Mamori asked, not hearing her 'partner'.

"No…I did not, ma'am." Mirei said mumbly.

"Personally, you're jumping ship a bit too fast, Mamori." Naruto stated point-blank with a disappointed look at the redhead.

"What do you mean?" Mamori asked, obviously confused.

"Isn't Mirei-chan here your partner?" Naruto asked with a deadpan stare, "Kaguya-chan told me that you were asking a lot of things about Hiiragi Akira, with one of them wondering if he has a girlfriend."

"Eh? I was just interested, that's all." Mamori replied while flustered, "I'm so tired. So much happened today, so let's go to bed early." Mamori suggested as she jumped into her bed.

"Yes…" Mirei agreed and turned off the lights, "It's all right, Naruto-san. She can do whatever she wants, as long as it makes her happy." she whispered so Mamori couldn't hear.

"I know, but after what you did for her in rescuing her from the Wedding, along with her outright fondling you when Wärter invaded the village, I thought you being partners was cemented. Then again, Mamori's such a city girl that one look at a bishouen and she instantly swoons with no regards for anything or anyone else." Naruto told her, with Mirei looking troubled at that.

"Even so, I don't mind." she countered, but Naruto shook his head.

"You should, since early Weddings are approved by him, leading Mamori to nearly get raped by that Nukui woman, that Liberator we saved Mamori from. Yukki-chan told me, so keep that in mind. From what I can tell, he looks the type that doesn't like violence, so he lets girls like Charlotte pull those stunts in his stead. Long story short, I don't trust Hiiragi Akira, and we still watch out for him. You can believe that." Naruto pointed out, with Mirei frowned in realization and nodding as Naruto walked away, "Besides, we need to find your partner, right?"

"…"

* * *

 **(Flashback, Battlefield, some time ago)**

The sound of metal stabbing flesh was heard within the room that Naruto's target, Shinmudai, was holed up in, with Shin himself gurgling up blood from his mouth after Naruto jabbed his hidden blade into his side, fatally stabbing an organ.

"Finally last words, as to the reason you're causing this chaos? Also, the name of the person supplying you would be nice to. Something nice for you to do for a chance to go to heaven since you're already dead." Naruto hissed as he slowly twisted his hidden blade.

"How dare you…do this to…me…you blood traitor!" Shinmudai snarled before throwing up more blood.

"Blood traitor? Me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Japanese…like…me. You should be aiding me…not…killing the only hope…for our great nation! The Americans…must pay…for killing us-"

"In a war Japan has started, but who knows who struck first, and frankly, I don't care. There's been enough killing, and you won't be the first to get removed from the gene pool, so you can go to hell."

With that, Naruto snapped Shinmudai's neck and threw him out the window.

"Mission complete. Time to go home, dattebayo." Naruto said as he jumped onto the roof using his grapple hook.

Before he could leave, he heard the sounds of anguished cries from the terrorist faction at their leader being killed, with Naruto looking over before throwing an explosive seal at them, killing them. He then jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the extraction point where he'll get picked up via plane by using his iDroid Profiler.

He was a mile out until he skidded to a halt upon a sight that had him boiling with rage. It was bad enough that the now destroyed town was a city of death, but it was even worse to see the same soldiers working for Shinmudai taking advantage of the chaos by gangraping a girl in an alley, which he came across.

His eyes burning red with slits, Naruto jumped down and strode over to the despicable scene, where one of the rapist noticed him coming.

"Back off, buddy. We found her first. Find your own bitch to fuck."

As the rapist laughed, he failed to hear the sound of the blonde's Hidden Blade being drawn before it was stabbed into his temple with brutal force, drawing attention to himself now.

" **Die…** "

* * *

 **(Back to the present, Mermaid Island, Torino Village, nighttime)**

"Naruto. Naruto."

"Hm?"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked to find Es shaking him awake.

"Es-chan. What's wrong?" he mumbled, moving to look at her while being careful not to wake Yukikaze and Kaguya who was sleeping with him.

"I'm finished my rounds around the village, but Mamori-san is gone, and I just saw Mirei-san running into the forest." Es told him, with Naruto looking concerned.

"Let's go see what's going on then, eh?"

Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin and used Kawarimi to switch places with it. The clone didn't mind as it settled into its new position and henged into a plushy teddy fox for Yukikaze and Kaguya to hold, just as Naruto and Es jumped out of the window to pursue Mirei and Mamori.

As they flew through the air, Es suddenly shifted into her Arms form by herself and attached herself to Naruto's back, with Naruto thinking that she picked that up from watching Lady Lady in action with themselves being both Liberators and Extars at the same time.

"Liberators wielding Extars, and Liberators who are also Extars and vice-versa. I wonder if they're the difference between the A-Virus and V-Virus. Could I be delivering a vaccinated version of the V-Virus to those I've bonded with?" Naruto wondered to himself.

His mind raced through the possibilities as he hopped through the trees, wondered if he has the ability to turn into a weapon. If that's the case, then he hopes not. The last thing he needed was a girl jerking him off in full view of other females would be bad for his health on two fronts.

Thankfully, he was spared from thinking about it furthered as he arrived at a clear, where he found Mirei wielding Mamori in her Arm form.

" _Mirei?! What the hell is happening to her?!_ " Naruto thought as he saw Mirei rooted on the spot, shaking uncontrollably, her face twisted with discomfort.

" **This looks like…Naruto-san, Mirei is caught in an illusion, and there's one person who capable of it. Miranda.** " Es commented with her eyes appearing in Naruto's vision.

"I see her, and she has the same uniform as Charlotte's number two, Ange." Naruto noted as he unsheathed "Es" from his back.

"Just what is she seeing that's got her frozen up?" Kurama wondered, seeing through Naruto's eyes to looking through the illusion, causing Naruto to see it too.

What they saw made Naruto's anger pike and his blood boiling.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Battlefield, some time ago)**

"Back off, buddy. We found her first. Find your own bitch to fuck."

"Hahaha! Too bad we couldn't get her friend, but this bitches vow-tits makes up for it."

"Her mouth is to die for!"

"Let me get a turn! I'm backed up here!"

 ***SHINK***

Gleeful laughter turned into cries of terror as an unknown assailant jabbed a blade into the cranium of one of their friends and brutally snapped his neck.

" **Die…** " Naruto hissed demonically, his eyes demonic-red as he lashed out with his Hidden Blade.

As the cowards ran away at that, Naruto turned to the victim, a blond girl with short hair and tan skin and wearing a tight combat suit with no life in her eyes and covered with semen, and summoned a Shadow Clone to keep an eye on her.

Turning back to the runners, the blonde Uzumaki used Hiraishin to catch up with the remaining three rapists and executed them with cold efficiency.

The first guy's head was brutally yanked off by Naruto's rope launcher, with the force being caused by Naruto propelling himself toward them. The second opened fire with his assault rifle, with Naruto using the rope launcher to redirect the hail of bullet fire to his friend, who finally fell from a bullet to the head. The second guy was shocked until he thought no more when Naruto drilled a Rasengan into his head, causing it to explode.

" **Yet more filthy humans eliminated from the gene pool. They get to deal with the Shinigami now.** " Kurama said as Naruto retracted his Hidden Blade.

Naruto didn't say anything as he whipped out his iDroid Profiler and tapped a few button to call in his extraction.

" **Roger that, Kitsune. In route to LZ**."

He returned to the girl, who was cleaned up by the Shadow Clone that dispelled when he got near. He picked the girl up bridal style and a gave her a once over until she started to struggle once the the light returned from the eyes.

"Easy! Easy there, you're okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to get you out of here! Hold on!" Naruto shouted and used the rope launcher to land on the roof, " _Why does shit like this always happen to women in warzones?_ "

Rolling his eyes, Naruto put the girl on his back in a fireman's carry position a helicopter came into view from the horizon.

" **This is Mac, on station at LZ!** "

"On my way!"

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got to the Landing Zone where the helicopter was waiting with the door open. He quickly jumped up and crawled into the copter, quickly setting the girl down before slipping on a lapbelt as the helicopter took off.

" **Gaining altitude.** "

The girl crawled over to Naruto's side and watched along with him as the helicopter left the field of operations, with Naruto looking at her before recognizing her.

"I saw you before. You were the one laying waste to those tanks with a high-powered armor and a sword. What happened to them- never mind. I shouldn't ask that after what you've been through. Once you get a check up, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Naruto assured the girl and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You're going to be fine."

That didn't stop the tears from flowing, as the girl pondered the fate of her exotic bluette partner that was taken away.

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

"How do you like my mental attacks? Now rot away in living hell as I soil you from head to toe-!"

The girl named Miranda was cut off from her boasting as she was kicked in the face and into a tree, not before her damaging her Arm.

"You and that bitch Charlotte sicken me." Naruto snarled as he made himself known, "The fact that she goes behind your leader's back to do these things shows that you don't have what it takes to return to society."

"You!" Miranda shouted before firing beams at light.

Before they made contact, the beams of lights were redirected as the tips of the wings of the Arms were cut off, with Mirei walking up to Naruto.

"She broke out of my mental attack?! But how?" Miranda cried as Mirei stood next to her fellow blonde with her lip bleeding.

"The hell you subjected me to…is nothing compared to the real hell I've experienced…" Mirei sneered with a twisted smile.

"You…what are you…" Miranda stammered, stepping back as Naruto and Mirei began walking towards her.

"Both of us have experienced the hell this world has to offer. It's nothing that you or the rest of Wärter could relate to." Naruto said eerily with a bloodthirsty look in his now red-slitted eyes.

Miranda gasped in horror and fired off red laser to protect herself, but the two blonde Fighters cut them away.

"You cut through my attack?! How?! What are you two?! You and those swords?!" Miranda cried out in fear, but idiotically dropped her guard.

" **Secret Fusion Ninja Art: Mirei Strike…** "

Mirei leapt forward with Naruto kicking the soles of her feet, giving her an added boost as she slashed at Miranda and her Arm multiple times with a sleeping "Mirei", with Naruto shooting himself forward to land the finishing blow in the form of him launching an omni-directional slash in rapid succession with such intensity.

" **Yagyū Shinkage** - **ryū: The Second Blade – Phantom Moon…** "

Miranda screamed as her Arm broke apart and was engulfed in its explosion that reached beyond the treetops.

"Mirei-chan, head back with Mamori. I'll deliver these two back to the Veste personally after I…deal with them." Naruto said, gesturing to the unconscious Miranda and her Extar partner.

"Right away."

Mirei was about to turn to walk back to the village when she was spun around and kissed deeply by her fellow blonde, surprising her but accepted it, whining when he pulled away.

"I saw what illusion that four-eyes put you in. Are you going to be ok?" Naruto questioned with concern and caressed her cheek.

"H-Hai. It was nothing. It didn't break me. I'm stronger after what happened back then, and it will never happen again. Because…" Mirei trailed off.

"Because?" Naruto prodded, with Mirei producing a genuine smile.

"I have you in my life." Mirei finished and turned to walk back to the village, returning Mamori to her human form to easily carry her sleeping form bridal style.

" **She's lucky to be.** " Kurama noted before continuing, " **I remember her wanting to jump your Uzumaki bones in thanks for saving her life, but you stood strong and kept her from doing so…** "

" _Probably it's because I've finished that horrific travesty of a game, Rise to Hell: Retribution, before the mission, which did a horrible job in portraying women. What self-respecting woman would have_ _ **immediate**_ _sex with a protagonist who saves her from sexual assault? Immediate sex in the same place with the dead body of her offender! Remind me to shove a spiked dildo up Zack's ass for recommending that damn game to me…_ " Naruto growled as he turned to Miranda and her partner.

" **Duly noted. Now show these two bitches why Uzumaki pranks show how humility is the twin of humiliation.** "

"With pleasure…" Naruto said as he summoned an orange briefcase from a scroll and held it up.

* * *

 **(Veste, the next day)**

"What happened?"

"No idea."

A crowd of girls were gathered around the monument in the the main courtyard where Miranda and her Extar partner were tied up. Upon closer inspection, the girls failed to reign in their laughter at the state of the two members of Ritter.

Both Miranda and her partner were covered in sticky residue that was covered by feather, complete with a beak, giving them the appearance of them being dressed like chickens, with their boobs the only part of them being spared.

Expect for a message written on them.

" _ **If I can do this it one of Charlotte's personal grunts, imagine what I can do to the rest of Wärter. Note that this is only the tip of the iceberg of what an Uzumaki like myself is capable off. Target my friends or the village again, and I will burn the castle to the ground.**_

 _ **Believe that!**_

 _ **-Uzumaki Naruto, the Demon Lord**_

 _ **P.S. To Charlotte, your days are numbered. Tick tock, tick tock…**_ "

Watching from a nearby elevated position was Naruto, with Es in her Arm form on his back. Smirking at his handiwork, he left the Veste in high spirits. And was it him, or was that a scream of rage he heard when he left?

Oh well…

" **Naruto-san…** "

"Hmm?"

" **Am I correct to assume that you have a past with Mirei-san, given your words during the fight?** "

"I do, and our friendship remains strong to this day…"

* * *

 **(Dead or Alive Group Tournament, some time ago)**

"Well this is just wonderful…"

The Group Team Tournament was starting soon, and Naruto had three members on his team.

Well, two now, thanks to Katsuragi going ROWL on the day of the tournament, and now his team was down a man.

Well, a girl.

"What do we do now?"

"Maybe you can use that cool ninja trick to summon Naruko!"

Naruto turned to his two teammates with deadpan stares.

The first teammate is 4'10" and has blonde, waist-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons, light blue eyes, fair skin, a small frame with D-cup breasts, making her an oppai loli, and wearing a modified strapless maid dress, with arm sleeves, inspired by Gothic Lolita Fashion.

 **Marie Rose**

 **Rating: Lolita**

 **The Red Rose of Blood**

The second teammate is 4'11" and possesses shoulder length hot pink hair that is tied into a ponytail on the side, reddish eyes, tan skin, a busty build with H-cup breasts, and wearing a school uniform with a blazer, as well as a glove that has a winking skull and crossbones logo on the back of the hand.

 **Honoka**

 **Rating: Excitable**

 **The Busty Mimicry Fighter**

"Not happening. Don't want to risk a disqualification if she accidently dispels."

"When what are we going to do?" Marie Rose demanded with impatience, "If we don't get a new teammate in the next minute, we're doomed!"

"I know that, ya lil' oppai loli dattebayo!" Naruto yelled at her, white eyed.

"Please, calm down-" Honoka chided her arguing friends before noticing someone behind her.

"Is there a spot open?"

Honoka blinked at the school uniform-wearing tanned blonde amazon before her and smiled.

"Yes! You'll do perfectly! Welcome to the team!"

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Chapter 09: Mermaid Episode 05 Part I of II**

 **Attack on Torino**

 **Chapter 10: Mermaid Episode 05 Part II of II**

 **Attack on Veste**

The next chapters...well...the chapter titles and the source episode are pretty much self-explanatory, but original events will be added in with Naruto's team growing.

Attack on Valkyrie Drive!

Okay, sorry. Couldn't resist. Anyway, thank you to those who are still following the craziness of this story, and tuning into this here update. If you enjoyed it, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and that jazz, and I'll shall see you in the next update.

Ja ne!

* * *

 **NARUTO'S HAREM**

 **-Naruto (LOCKED):** Hinata, Ino, Anko, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Kushina

 **-Valkyrie Drive:** Mirei, Mamori (pending), Rinka, Ranka, Setsuna, Urara

 **-Dead or Alive (LOCKED):** Kasumi, Ayane, Honoka, Marie Rose (older)

 **-Senran Kagura (LOCKED):** (All girls, with the main ones with the highest bonds being) Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hikage, Haruka, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Miyabi, Murasaki, Ayame, Souji

 **-Ikkitousen (LOCKED):** Ryofu, Ryomei, Hakufu, Kanu

 **-High School DxD (LOCKED):** Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kuroka, Serafall Leviathan, Xenovia Quarta, Raynare, Yasaka

 **-Confirmed as part of Naruto's Harem of Blades joining during the Mermaid arc (LOCKED):**

 **Yukikaze (Dog Days)**

 **Es (XBlaze Code: Embryo)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars, Project X Zone)**

Rider (Medusa) (Fate/Stay Night)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Oda Nobunaga (Battle Girls: Time Paradox)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann)

Leone (Akame ga Kill)

Neo (RWBY)

* * *

 **HAREM OF BLADES JOINING IN LATER ARCS (LOCKED FOR GOOD AS OF THIS CHAPTER! NO MORE REQUESTS TAKEN AFTER THIS CHAPTER!)**

Nine the Phantom (Blazblue)

Orihime Inoue (BLEACH)

Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)

Erza Scarlett (Fairy Tail)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

Arturia Pendragon/Saber Alter from (Fate/stay Night)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)

Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Shigure Kosaka (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

Jubei Akane Yagyu (Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls)

Katana Tatenashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos)

Sango (InuYasha)

Ignis (Jingai Makyou, Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel)

Ari (League of Legends)

Hanako Amaya (Maken-ki)

Azuki Shinatsu (Maken-ki)

Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Charlotte Hazelrink (Princess Lover)

Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

Blake Belladonna (RWBY)

Nora Valkyrie (RWBY)

Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)

Ruby Rose (RWBY)

Weiss Schnee (RWBY)

Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Velvet (Tales of Berseria)

Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia)

Aria (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Elsa (The Sacred Blacksmith)

Nobody (XBlaze Lost: Memories)

Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

 **Vote to have the top two or three girls join on a poll on my profile that will close on the next update.**

Rangiku Matsumoto (BLEACH)

Rukia Kuchiki (BLEACH)

Alphard Alshua (Canaan)

Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Freya (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Renka (Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple)

Kaede Nagase (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Ku-Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima)

San (Princess Mononoke)

Ranma Saotome (female) (Ranma ½)

Liz and Patty (Soul Eater)

Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

* * *

 **(Veste, Governeur's Office)**

"Looks like I was too hasty in granting Charlotte's request for the Beauty and the Beast Squad. No matter. I can use them to test Uzumaki Naruto's power. As for Charlotte...if she continues to make our situation worse, then I won't mind if Naruto deals with her...in my stead.

"Now then, where could Esdeath and Nobuna have disappeared too?"

* * *

 **Released: Friday, November 20, 2015**


	9. Attack on Mermaid

**WARNING: Please note that as of this update, I have not watched Episodes 10 and 11 in order to marathon the final three episodes this weekend.**

 **Author's Notes:** Yello ladies and gentlemen, readers and writers alike; my name is SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Naruto and the Valkyrie Drive: Harem of Blades!**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all, and what better way to celebrate Christmas than two story updates for this there story, along with Naruto vs Kuroinu later tonight?

Okay, so I locked down the harem, yet I still keep receiving requests. The harem's massive enough as it is and some of you guys want more? It'll be difficult, but I think I can manage, which is why I want to hear from you guys about this. If you review after reading this update, please put one of the following choices concerning the harem lockdown:

 **1\. Just unlock it permanently and keep it that way.**

 **2\. Keep it unlocked until the last chapter of the Mermaid arc, and lock it down for good afterwards.**

 **3\. No, keep it locked because there are enough girls in Naruto's Harem of Blades.**

I would put this up on a poll, but that's reserved for the next update of my Kuroinu story, so please put one of those choices in the review section, along with a review please.

Speaking of polls, the winners are: **Mana Tatsumiya** of _Negima_ tied with Ramna and Liz and Patty but in third place on the poll, **Rangiku Matsumoto** of _BLEACH_ , and **Mirajane Strauss** of _Fairy Tail_ with a whopping 20% of the votes! I _**might**_ do something special with her since she killed the poll ;)

And now it's time for **Review Responses,** which at this point will now ignore negative reviews:

 **Clouffie1986: Another great chapter. Very well done especially the prank. Also, don't let the flamers get to you. They just hate on others because they need the boost to their feeling of self worth, putting others down to make themselves feel superior.**

Thanks! I was watching the Emperor's New Groove while writing near the end, and thought I could use that chicken piñata scene. I love that movie. As for the flamers, I'm full on ignoring them from now on.

 **Yusei Narukami: About keeping Mamori in the harem or not, I think she should stay in. Besides the fact that she's just going through a fangirl stage, she should probably be able to get some sense into her sooner or later.**

Now that I had some time to think about it, that's true. But I still don't like how her actions are unintentionally NTR'ing Mirei.

 **Dabrikishaw: I saw that your story updated in my review history and wanted to comment on what you said about people making accounts just to flame you. Don't stop writing what you like, report the people responsible, and continue to keep an eye out for anyone else like that in the future. There are some terrible people on this site that do nothing but put others down, so it's hard to keep up moral if you think these people are much larger in number than they appear. That's my nugget of advice to you, take care.**

Thanks, man. Rest assured that a bunch of lousy flamers will not stop me from doing what I love to do. The flamers can flame all they want and complain about us creating alternate stories from material of our favorite media. They won't stop us writers from continuing to unleash our imaginations and share this with reader like yourself.

 **dad90: Wonderful chapter! I'll also be looking at this list when I start my own exclusive Valkyrie Drive Arc in Season 3 in my Fanfic of The Legend of the Living Nightmare.**

I have yet to read that story. Since it's winter break for me, I'll be sure to do so :)

 **Red Reaper Of Murder: Loli...oppai...pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never change Soul never change man.**

That was actually from _Is It Wrong to Try and Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?_. One of the main characters, Hestia, was call such due to her…assets lol.

 **insanemaelstrom: Nice chapter. Liked this chapter, due to amount of details and how well the flow was. So kurama has appeared. Liked that minei and naruto have a history. Damn the governor is a cliche villain. Looking forward to more**

Kurama's been in the story since chapter 1. And from what I've seen so far, Akira is not a villain, but an idiot.

I do not own Naruto, Valkyrie Drive, or the other crossover series that appears, and I never will. This is just another story of mine that allows me to follow the site's motto of Unleash Your Imagination!

This chapter has been beta-read by Rixxell Stryfe.

With that said, on with the show! YEAH!

* * *

 _When I was young, I was made the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and treated less than crap. Then a miracle freed me from my prison, allowing me to explore the world and discovered all kind of different ninja. Now I've been marooned on an island in the middle of nowhere by the Japanese government, where special girls turn into weapons, isolating us from the world. After meeting the inhabitants, both the good and the bad, I now look to escape with my newfound friends to fight back against the wardens keeping us here, and liberate the other islands as well._

 _To most people, I'm a jack-of-all-trades, and to the ninja world, I'm a 24/7 pain-in-the-ass, but I know who I am. I'm a guardian and a fighter who protects his family and the rest of the world who seeks to do them harm. I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance; the holder of the torch, lighting the way as the world's triage._

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto, former ninja turned mercenary…well sorta…_

 _It's time to Drive._

* * *

 **(Opening Theme: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada)**

* * *

 **Mermaid Episode 05**

 **Part I of II**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Attack on Mermaid**

* * *

 **(Mermaid Island, Torino Village)**

An alarm buzzed from the iDroid Profiler, with a fist coming down on it before stopping and lightly tapped it, shutting it up.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get off, but was impeded by his girls, Yukikaze, Kaguya, and Es each holding onto one of his limbs and still snoozing away, with the blonde's struggling making them tighten their grips on him.

Sighing, Naruto made a Shadow Clone and substituted himself with it, with the Shadow Clone once again henging into a large plushy teddy fox, allowing Naruto to stretch, change into a red hoodie vest over an orange sleeveless shirt and black long shorts, and jump out the window and landed on the ground.

Arriving at the beach, he shredded his hoodie and shirt to began his early workout routine to keep up this strength so it wouldn't fade away, something that he does every single day in order. First he warmed up his body with calisthenics for 10 minutes, and finished up with 100 jumping jacks before executing a workout routine he got from a popular web manga that was still ongoing: The One-Punch Man workout.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running 10km around the island.

It was something that wished he did back then he was in Konoha. Eating mostly ramen all the time causing him to last 25 reps on the exercises he did, with Kurama using chakra to assist in keeping Naruto's body in shape. After Naruto left Konoha and went into the employ of the Mugen-Tenshin clan as Kasumi-hime's bodyguard, he was sometimes called in by Hayabasa Ryu to help out in his curio ship, giving Naruto first taste of the big city, with cool manga being one of the things he discovered.

When Kasumi, not Shigure Kasumi, saw Naruto eating only ramen, she, along with the help of Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane, all downright forced Naruto to eat different foods. Naruto was of course resist of first, but had no choice in the matter, as Kurama threatened to make Naruto hurl up his next ramen meal. But in the end, Naruto happened to enjoy the experience at trying out different things, and while ramen would remain close to his heart, Naruto does want this body to become stronger to survive the new world he's in.

And it turned out great.

After cooling down his body with yoga and Pilates, Naruto worked out the clinks in his body before channeling chakra to his feet to walk on water. The walk then turned into a run until he got close to the shield.

"Alright, Kurama. Ready?"

" **Hmm, five more minutes…** "

"Kurama!"

" **Okay, fine, geez kit!** "

Naruto's hand was then coated with his and Kurama's chakra before lightly tapping the shield, causing the chakra to travel up and through it before disappearing.

"This is gonna suck…" Naruto complained before striking his hand out and made contact with the shield, and gritted his teeth as the feedback stung his arm.

Meanwhile, the chakra flowed upwards again, this time without disappearing, and traveled upwards until it enveloped the shield. Then, Naruto punched the shield, causing a rippling effect that caused Naruto's arm to be electrocuted, but he kept his hand on the shield for a minute before withdrawing his hand.

"Ow…" Naruto groaned and shook his arm out.

" **Suck it up, kit. Thanks to that little stunt, we've found a weak point in the shield. But…** " Kurama trailed off, sensing something interesting.

" _It's been exploited, time and time again. Like someone's been leaving in and out of the island. And I think I know who it is…_ " Naruto said thoughtfully as he turned around and walked back to the island.

" **Regardless, we know** _ **where**_ **it is. You can investigate it later. Your harem come first. Too bad you missed out on the chance for a morning wakeup call, if you know what I mean.** " Kurama said knowingly with a mental wink after Naruto entered the location into his iDroid Profiler.

"… _One of these days, I'm going to punch you in the snout you pervert._ " Naruto said with a shaking fist.

" **Touche, oppai lover.** "

" _Fuzzball~!_ "

" **I was kidding, but you do have that fetish, even if you don't to admit it, but I digress. Seriously kit, head back to the village. We can't take the chance that Charlotte will act stupid again.** "

" _You're not wrong about that. Something tell me that Charlotte defying Akira is on purpose. Guess that she has bad experience with guys or something, as if she was either betrayed, raped, or something else. Either way, it's no excuse for causing others to suffer. But I do hold out the hope that she's redeemable…_ "

" **One can only hope, kit. Those inverted nipples are to die for.** "

"Why do I bother?" Naruto sighed as he cut the connection.

Sure, Charlotte looks nice and has a killer body, but first impressions are very important, and Charlotte absolutely failed on that front. She wasn't the first, and she won't be the last.

"Better get back to the others before they wake up." he mused as he put his shirt and hoodie vest back on.

He was about to enter the forest when something caught this eye on the beach. Turning, he jumped into the trees and hopped on the branches until he saw that something was two women making out near the rocks.

The first, who had the other girl pressed against the rock, was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair, blue eyes, porcelain-colored skin, a slender body with exaggerated big E-cup breasts and a tattoo on her chest, and wearing a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots.

The second, the girl whose back was against the wall being dominated by bluette, was a woman with long dark red hair tied up in a large ponytail, yellow eyes, a tall stature with a large (not fat) body with big F-cup breasts, and wearing battle armor that consists of a black top and shorts with a cape, long boots and gloves.

Naruto smirked and shook his head as he stood up, "Nothing wrong with that being a thing. Reminds me of Asuka-chan and Homura-chan in the alley when they thought no one was looking."

Hell, he even kept a picture of that tender moment between them. Not for any nefarious reason, but because it was such a tender moment of breaking down the barriers between 'good' and 'evil'. Not that there was a barrier to begin with since it was constructed with hypocrisy and lies thanks to the higher-ups on both sides of the coin.

A fact that sickened Naruto to no end.

And once he gets off the island and establishes his 'Mother Base'…

He will nip that problem in the bud…permanently!

"Why don't you stay awhile?"

Naruto flinched when he was turning away, and turned back to the couple's making suddenly entered X-rated territory when the bluette began fingering the redhead, making her moan out in pleasure.

"That's right. I'm talking to you, blondie."

Naruto realized that the bluette was talking to him, just as her partner finally cried out and transformed into a large sword with kanji engraved with a back to back golden crescent moon hilt.

"Cruel Sword – The Blade of Fury." the bluette cited, twirling the sword around that caused fire and ice to materialize, "Ya~, so nice to finally meet you…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"Excuse me but I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting. But I do have the distinct feeling that you're with Wärter dattebayo." Naruto remarked with an eye closed.

"Well, that depends on you in the next few minutes now won't it?" the bluette said teasingly with a sadistic edge in her voice, making Naruto frown at that.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned and jumped down to the ground.

"It's exactly what it means. Our fates are in your hands depending on the outcome. But where are my manners. Since you introduced yourself, I shall do the same. I am Esdeath Partas, General of Wärter."

 **Esdeath Partas**

 **Type: Liberator**

 **Rating: Sadist**

 **Ice Queen**

"At your service."

"And your Extar partner?" Naruto asked, nodding towards the Arm.

"Just like me and you, strong. Strong enough to survive in this cruel world. And in this world, there's only one law: 'The strong survive and the weak die'. Surely you agree?" Esdeath offered as they started walking sideways towards the beach.

"…Sorry to disappoint you love, but I do. And something tells me that isn't your personal creed you came up with yourself."

"You're right. They were my father's, and I live by that philosophy. Why shouldn't I? Everyone in the world is weak, except for a select few of us. Despite that, the select few that are not us are still weak. That why the strong exist, to cull them out." Esdeath stated as they finally stopped on the beach.

"I'm sure that worked out so well for you and your old man. You know what the world does to people like you and him? They deploy antibodies…antibodies like me to protect those defenseless weaklings from people like you. And trust me, I'm very good at that." Naruto replied coolly with a cold look in his now blue-slitted eye.

"Then show me! Tell me your philosophy, and I'll show you how pathetic it is compared to mine!" Esdeath boasted, pointing Blade of Fury at the blonde Uzumaki and walked toward him.

"…Okay then. Since you're so eager, shall we dance?" Naruto asked with a mock bow and a grin.

"With pleasure!"

Esdeath rushed forward to attack and took several swipes at Naruto, dodged, but either got singed or chilled by by the trails of fire and ice. He shrugged it off and connected with a rushing shoulder tackle that knocked her back. The Ice Queen was about to re-engage when a trio of blades circled around her and attack her, forcing her to swipe them away until they sheathed themselves on Naruto.

" **Mou! Stop leaving without us, Naruto-dono! We're your blades, here to follow you wherever you go, that we are!** " Yukikaze scolded with her Arm form, Snowy Wind, sheathed to Naruto's side.

" **Especially when someone like Esdeath is targeting you now!** " Kaguya said angrily with her Arm form sheathed across Naruto's lower back.

" **We're bonded together, so we're with you no matter what.** " Es added with her Arm form sheathed on Naruto's back.

"I appreciate that. From all of you. Just know that I was coming back to the village after my morning workout as usual. Plus, it feels like a crime to wake up three peacefully sleeping beauties." Naruto said with a gentle smile, making them blush in his vision, "How did you know to find me?"

" **We sensed it and woke up. You were in trouble, so we're here.** " Es explained with Yukikaze and Kaguya agreeing.

"Now that is interesting. For them to transform themselves into Arms without their partner and attack me while aware. How is that done?" Esdeath asked, licking her lips while looking interested.

"Through the power of my bond with them. Something that you will experience firsthand, dattebayo!"

 **[Naruto, Yukikaze, Kaguya, and Es vs. Esdeath and Unknown]**

 **[LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!]**

 **(Cue You Don't Know Me from Madworld)**

Naruto and Esdeath engaged, with her Cruel Sword clashing with Snowy Wind. Esdeath slipped through the deadlock to cut into Naruto, but he moved while summoning his gun-sheath from a scroll and roundhouse kicked her sword. Esdeath growled and swiped down with a trail of ice following, but clashed with Naruto's Guard Impact, causing her to be stunned, leaving her open to several Iaijutsu strikes that ended with a kick to the side of her head.

He didn't get all of it due to her leaned back, causing less of an impact, and countered with a horizontal swipe, cutting Naruto's cheek. Naruto shook it off and kicked her back.

" **Naruto-san, use me! The** **Goshiki Zankantou (Colossal Blade Type-5)!** " Kaguya told him, making him freeze.

"The what?" he asked while sweatdropping.

" **What? I like the name. It suits my form.** " Kaguya replied giddy while bouncing on her feet.

" **Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo.** " Es simply said before deadpanning, " **Duck.** "

Naruto blinked before doing what he was told, allow him to dodge Esdeath's decapitating strike and delivered several capoeira-style tornado kicks that she blocked except for the last which was a flip kick that stunned her.

He sheathed Snowy Wind and dual-wielded the now named Colossal Blade and Murakumo. Noting the detachable sickles on the Colossal Blade, he channeled wind chakra to enhance them and swung the Colossal Blade to throw the crescent sickle blades at Esdeath, who summoned an ice wall to block them.

But thanks to the wind chakra in the sickles, the pair of blades went through the ice and cut her up badly, making her grit her teeth in pain, and prepared for Naruto to kick his way through her barrier, in which she prepared to freeze him and his Arms unexpectedly on the spot.

That was what she planned, until she was attacked from behind and slammed through her own ice wall and into a tree, sprawling off it.

"What was that?" she wondered as she shook the cobwebs out of her head, and remembered seeing an orange flash she dismissed through her ice wall.

She got up in time as Naruto bared down on her. Her first few sword strikes cause Naruto to take a few steps back, but he flipped back, his foot catching her chin when she pushed forward, just as the ground shook.

Naruto frowned at that and tried to sensed where it was coming from, but was interrupted by Esdeath's fire and ice wave that barely barely dodged.

"Time to wrap this up." he muttered, not interested in a prolonged fight and looking to investigate the disturbance when he was pierced by an ice shard to his heart.

"All too easy. Perhaps you're not as strong as you portray yourself to be." Esdeath said before seeing Naruto fade away, "Impressive…"

Recognizing the technique from his fight with Saejima, she spun around, leaving a trail of fire and deflected Naruto's Residual Moon.

"Most impressive!" she praised with glee, with another lick of her lips and unleashed more ice shards wreathed in flames.

Backflipping to avoid the bluette's hail of flaming ice shards, he jumped and fired a chakra chain to a tree and swung around to the gain momentum and propelled himself towards Esdeath while spinning at high speeds with Colossal Blade and Murakumo for the Phantom Moon technique, a technique Esdeath also knows from spying on him, unknownst to him.

"Nice try!" Esdeath taunted and conjured up an extra thick ice wall that Naruto slammed into, causing her to smirk at that.

That smirk was soon swiped from her face as multiple Naruto's vaulted the ice wall to swarm her, catching her off guard. She fired ice shards to counter, but there were too many as they closed in on her and used Great Clone Explosion that knocked her off her feet, with the real Naruto leap to her position.

They attacked with multiple sword clashes as they fell, with Naruto gaining the advantage and used both of his Arms to send Esdeath to the ground. Put them on his back, Naruto prepared Snowy Wind, now charged with Chi energy, for the finishing blow.

Esdeath managed to recover enough to fire off a massive ice wave, with Naruto responding with a Iaijutsu strike filled with his chakra and Yukikaze's chi to cut through her attack and connect with Esdeath, who cried out as she was hit with a bombardment of energy that lift her off her feet and went flying through several trees before landing in a heap, with her partner turning back into her human form and also landed in a heap.

"That was one hell of an introduction." Naruto commented and walked towards his defeated opponent as his Arms returned to their human forms.

 **[FINISH]**

 **(Battle music fade out)**

"What do you mean?" Kaguya questioned as they got near Esdeath.

"You do not surely know someone, until you fight them. In other words, fighting is another way to get to know people." Naruto replied as he hopped close to Esdeath's position.

"And what did Esdeath convey?" Es asked with a tilt of her head as Naruto arrived.

"That she doesn't believe in her father's philosophy. Isn't that right, Esdeath?" Naruto asked, bending down to her level as she laughed.

"'The strong survive and the weak die'… It worked out _so well_ for him when he was under the employ of the Yakuza. It made him into an uncontrollable arrogant murderer, which got him killed by the same Yakuza group he was working for. After his death, I strayed away from that path because there was no meaning in killing the weak. The strong and the weak are worlds apart, and it should stay that way." Esdeath explained as she got up with her partner.

"You made no idea how true that is. People rather get on with their lives and not be bothered with people with powers ruining their day. As a ninja, I know that truth all too well. That's why there's no room for that age-old law of the jungle, don't you agree?" Naruto said, with his hand up to keep Yukikaze, Es, and Kaguya from getting in a defensive formation around him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I'm also glad that you didn't hold back during our fight. You've come a long way since you arrived and defeated Miyasato, Kouzami, Saejima, Shigure, and Charlotte. Adding to the fact that Hiiragi Akira is barely doing anything to keep his Ritter in check, and someone like Charlotte is over me, I believe that it's time for a change in scenery, isn't that right, Nobuna?"

"Exactly." Esdeath's partner said as she worked out the clinks in her body.

" _Sheesh, every girl I'm meeting like Esdeath amd Nobuna got a big chest that Grandma Tsunade would feel proud while the other kunoichi would envy._ " Naruto thought with a small smirk.

" **Not only that kit, but check out the abs on her!** " Kurama agreed while reopening the connection.

"I am Oda Nobunaga. Pleased to meet you. You may call me Nobuna for short."

 **Oda Nobunaga**

 **Type: Liberator/Extar**

 **Rating: Crimson**

 **Hunter of the Crimson Armour**

"I asked if you were part of Wärter, and you responded 'Depends on me in the next few minutes'. Does that mean that you want to throw in with my group?" Naruto guessed, with Yukikaze and Kaguya looking surprised at this.

Es' face remained stoic and neutral.

"Of course! You're a man of action and feel more reliable than Hiiragi Akira. Add to the fact that you're a Demon Lord and have defeated many high-profile members of Wärter, you've proven yourself worthy of this Ice Queen and Cruel Sword. Now the question is…" Esdeath trailed off, leaning towards Naruto.

"Do you want us?" Nobuna finished for her, also leaning in.

"You don't need to show me your cleavages to entice me! I was going to say yes anyway!" Naruto yelled, flustered and waving his hands as his pants felt tight.

" _You rang?_ "

"No I didn't!" Naruto yelled at his crotch.

While Esdeath giggled at that while Yukikaze, Kaguya, Es, and Nobuna sweatdropped at the blonde's antics, she eyed Naruto's 'package' with a bit of hunger in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Torino Village, a while later)**

"W-Why?" Meifeng stammered in fear, her legs shaking.

"Why what?" Naruto asked innocently with a smile.

"WHY IS THE GENERAL OF WÄRTER HERE?!" Meifeng screamed, pointing at her behind Naruto.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" Esdeath asked curiously, looking at Meifeng closely.

"C-Crap!" Meifeng muttered and turned her head to side, whistling innocently.

"Now that I think about it, you do look…familiar…" Esdeath stressed, leaning into a sweating Meifeng.

"Come on Esdeath, leave her alone." Naruto deadpanned, pulling her back by the shoulder, "It doesn't matter if she is recognizable to you or the rest of Wärter. She's just a jack-of-all-trades cheapskate looking to make a quick buck thanks to the chaos."

"Why do you have to be so mean about that…?" Meifeng whined with a cloud of depression over her.

"Where are Mirei-chan and Mamori? I don't sense them here." Naruto noted as he looked around.

"They went out to harvest mushrooms. It's been quite a while." Kazumi replied as she came up to the group, "Do you think they're okay?"

"There's no need to worry. Mirei's with Mamori." Meifeng assured the owner of Torino Inn.

"Mushrooms?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll get themselves a big game! Ha! What kind of big game do you get in a mushroom hunt?" Meifeng wondered with dismissal.

Naruto's eye twitched at that, and was about to respond when he remembered that there was an earthquake-like tremor during his fight with Esdeath. He became worried, just when they all heard a loud sound north of the village.

"What was that?" Yukikaze asked as they looked around.

The ground then started to shake, putting them on full alert, until a shadow loomed over one of the buildings, followed by a huge…head with a miserable looking face, causing everyone to freak out.

"What is that?!" Meifeng yelled as Kazumi held onto Meifeng from behind.

"First girls transforming into weapons and now giants dattebayo?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the huge girl.

" **That's a big chick! She's got bigger tits than the other girls on the island now…** " Kurama chortled with laughter.

"We're home! Hey~!"

Upon closer inspection, they saw that Mamori, Mirei, and even Shigure Kasumi on the giant girl's shoulders.

"Looks like they caught themselves a big game instead." Nobuna joked and nudged Naruto, who groaned then he saw that the poor girl was naked and averted his eyes.

A while later, the rest of the residents of Torino Village were gathered outside and marveled at the giant girl, whom they learned that her name was Minimi Nimi, making Naruto wonder what her parents were thinking when they named her.

"General. What are you doing here?" Kasumi questioned Esdeath, who looked at her with boredom.

"I got tired being under Charlotte, and Wärter isn't getting anywhere with convincing the so-called Watchers that we can live in society, so Nobuna-chan and I decided on a fresh start with the Maou, Naruto. After all he's done, I feel that he's the only hope we have at getting off this island." Esdeath replied with a grin, "But don't worry. I'll be with Wärter as their liaison, but following Naruto around, not Hiiragi Akira…"

"But the Gouverneur-" Kasumi started to say, but Esdeath stopped her by raising her hand.

"What Gouverneur? The same Gouverneur that allows someone like Charlotte to run amuck and creates an oppressive environment for the other girls? The same Gouverneur who preaches the same crap day in and day out with no evidence of progress? He may have everyone fooled, but not us." Nobuna stated, causing Kasumi to frown at that.

"How can you say that? He's doing everything he can-" Kasumi protested in a sharp tone, but was silenced with a glare.

"We know results aren't instant, but like Nobuna-chan said, there's no evidence of progress after all this time. There's also the secret he's hiding from you and everyone else, a secret that he doesn't know that we know. And his secret, makes him one naïve hypocrite." Esdeath said roughly with a dangerous glint on her eye.

"Why you-!"

"Cut the chatter girls. We'll worry about the dear Gouverneur and his alleged hypocrisy later. Right now, Nimi-chan needs our help where Wärter seemingly can't since she's here" Naruto said loudly, cutting off any beginnings of an argument.

Kasumi clicked her teeth with Esdeath throwing her a killer grin as Kazumi walked up to Nimi.

"I see, I understand. If that's the case, you can stay with me for a bit." she decided happily.

"Thank you." Kasumi said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. This place is for any girl who can't or doesn't want to be in the castle." Kazumi reminded her cheerfully before turning to Nimi, "So…Nimi-san, right?"

"Y-Yes!" the giant girl named Nimi responded.

"My name is Kazumi Torino, the manager here. You can call me onee-chan."

"Oh, okay, onee-chan!"

"Well then, we should find you something to wear. You look pretty like that, but we don't want you catching a cold."

"Oh, yes~."

"Do we even have a big enough sheet?" Naruto wondered aloud as Yukikaze and Es went to go get one, "Still, I wonder what her story is…"

" _Hmm, she looks familiar. Could she be one of the transfers before Naruto, Mirei, and Shoujo arrived?_ " Esdeath thought, her eyes focused on Nimi.

Soon, a giant white sheet was bought out. While it was big, it wasn't big enough for Nimi to wrap around her body like a towel.

"Where did you find this?" Kasumi asked Kazumi.

"Well…"

Kazumi trailed off and looked at Meifeng, who rapidly shook her head and made an x-sign, drawing Kasumi's attention, causing her to turn her head to the side and whistle.

"Have we met?" Kasumi questioned, looking at her closely.

"Y-You must be mistaken! I'm a natural-born lone wolf! I don't know anyone in the castle!" Meifeng replied, waving her hands.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kaguya finished drawing parts to cut out of the sheets to make a bra and panties.

"Good! Now, time to cut!" Kazumi said and nodded at Naruto.

Naruto took out a shuriken and was about to kneel down when he stopped and shook his head.

"How about you two instead?" Naruto said, pointing at Mirei and Mamori.

"Huh? Us?" Mamori squeaked in confusion.

"Yes, you. It'll be good exercise for you two in the future. We all have to work on decreasing the time it takes for us to Drive. The fact that there are to be no interruptions during Driving may be an unspoken rule right now, but rules change on the fly, not to mention that there are those who are without reason here and outside this island." Naruto responded while holding up a finger.

"But I don't-" Mamori started to protest but Naruto cut her off.

"-Like violence and want to fight, I know. So how about protect instead, and help people like Nimi here? Don't you think she deserves something to wear? There's nothing wrong with cutting cloth, right?" Naruto deadpanned while jabbing his thumb towards poor Nimi.

"So get on with the smoochy-smoochy." Meifeng advised impatiently.

"Smoochy! Smoochy!" the girls around them chant.

Mamori got flustered and looked to Mirei for help, but Mirei just smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Mamori-chan, please?" Kazumi pleaded gently.

"B-But everyone's watching, and…"

"Oh, enough already!" Meifeng finally snapped impatiently and pushed her towards Mirei, "Here!"

Mamori landed facefirst in Mirei's bust and was about to apologize when she kissed her.

"I'll surprised you're still alive all this time with her in your group, Naruto." Esdeath noted and looked at Naruto with pity.

"Unofficially part of the group, but yeah. …But she and Mirei-chan will the ones protecting village while my ever growing group can move freely to get things moving." Naruto replied with a shrug, and rolled his eyes when Mamori shifted into her Arm form from Mirei's ministrations.

"Be honest, Naruto. Are you planning to take over Mermaid Island?" Nobuna asked point-blank, with Naruto being unfazed.

"Well that depends on how the meeting goes with the Gouverneur of Wärter, won't it?" Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"I suppose so. Keeping peace and order is one thing, but giving possible false hope to those poor girls is another thing. There's also the fact…"

"Nobuna-chan, no. Naruto has to see that certain secret himself when the time comes." Esdeath cut across her partner, causing her to huff.

Naruto was curious, but put it in the back of his mind as he helped out Kazumi, using used thread and rope to stitch together a giant set of bra and panties before handing them to Nimi. He sweatdropped when he saw that they were a little tight on her, but she was grateful out the same.

"Thank you very much! It's a little risqué, but…"

"I'm sorry, we didn't have enough fabric." Kazumi admitted apologetically.

"But what a sexy view, eh? I wonder what her bra size would be?" Meifeng wondered aloud.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling, causing Nimi and her breasts to jump in surprise, and held her stomach, "I'm sorry! I haven't eaten anything since I left the castle yesterday…"

"Guh, we're gonna be more than a single plate for her." Kaguya grumbled, with Kazumi looked confident as she rolled up her sleeve, and Yukikaze patted her fist into the palm of her hand as if remembering something.

Soon after, the barrels that Yukikaze that contained curry that Kazumi cook were empty as Nimi had her fill.

"Thanks you for the meal." Nimi said as he rubbed her stomach.

"I'm surprised it was enough to fill her." Nobuna mused, eying the empty barrels.

"Wow, watching her eat made me work up an appetite myself." Meifeng admitted, "Torino-san, how about some lunch?"

"Actually, I used up all our ingredients making the giant curry…" Kazumi replied meekly, much to Meifeng and Mamori's chagrin.

"I can go back to the castle to get some ingredients." Esdeath whispered to Naruto, who nodded.

Suddenly the ground shook as Nimi got into a seiza position, with her giant boobs dangerously close to them.

"Um, everyone! I'll repay you with work! Please, let me make up for this!"

* * *

 **(Beach, a while later)**

"You're oiling me up so well, I'm about to Drive!"

"Try to hold it back, then it'll just get better and better…"

The two memorable duo of Ritter, Miyasato and Kouzami, were once again ditching their duties to enjoy themselves, and each other. Miyasato was currently applying an oil massage to her busty partner, and fiddling with her nipple in the process, causing her to moan. Things were getting juicy for them until a noise caught Miyasato's attention and turned to look at the source.

"What is that?!"

A wave of water was coming towards them until it exploded out, revealing a giant girl that was Nimi, causing them to scream in terror. As for Nimi, she used her makeshift bra to capture a ton of fish.

"Sorry to startle you!"

Miyasato and Kouzami turned to see Mamori and Yukikaze running towards them.

"Gah! You're the Demon Lord's Arm!" Miyasato squeaked, pointing at Yukikaze.

"And proud of it, that I am." Yukikaze boasted with confidence.

"And You're that virgin from the other day!" Kouzami added, looking at a now huffing Mamori.

"I'm not "virgin"! I'm "Tokonome"!" Mamori whined and protested.

"Ditching work as usual? Miyasato? Kouzami?"

The duo suddenly stiffened when they recognized that voice coming from behind them, and started shaking and sweating when Esdeath made herself known.

"G-g-g-general?!" Miyasato said fearfully as Kouzami hid behind her.

"No wonder why you two are so weak, and lost to the then newbies so easily. Perhaps I should feed you to pink-haired bitch and her sluts?" Esdeath mused a bit too cheerfully, making her poor victims shake their head rapidly.

"You and Anko-neechan would get along so well…" Naruto muttered as he watched from a nearby tree.

" **I'm glad she's on our side now.** " Kurama said gratefully, with Naruto nodding as he smiled at the bluette, " **I would hate to imagine if she followed her father's outside archaic philosophy**."

" _Even if she did, I would turn her around, no matter what. Someone as strong as her shouldn't be possessed by the ghost of her foolish father whose philosophy got him killed. She is allowed to create her own philosophy to live by, one that will do some good._ "

" **I can only hope that if there's an alternate world out there, you save Esdeath and make her your mate like you're doing here.** "

" _To be honest Kurama, me too…_ "

* * *

 **(One of many worlds in the Shattered Realms)**

A loud sneeze echoed through the dark bedroom, where an alternate Naruto was waking up in the middle of the night.

"Now who's talking about me?" he wondered and rubbed his nose.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

A pair of slender hands wrapped around his waist as a naked, alternate Esdeath hugged him from behind, her breasts pressing against the blonde's back.

"Sorry about that, Esdeath-chan. They say when you sneeze, someone's talking you, either in this world or another…"

Esdeath blinked before sneezing as well, "I see what you mean."

"No doubt that you're one of you many girls in another world as well." Naruto mused as he turned to face her.

"Then that Naruto has good taste. My other self would be a fool not to join this side and test out that Uzumaki stamina." Esdeath said before they both kissed.

"Easy there, Ice Queen. We all still have to report to the NOL Kagutsuchi branch tomorrow while escorting the #13 Murakumo Unit." Naruto reminded her as they laid back down, with another hand resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"The one you're chummy with, right? She's cute. I hope your bond with her can overpower whatever program Relius Clover imprints her with." a naked Leone said to her fellow blonde and lover.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto agreed and rubbed behind her ear, making her purr.

"If all goes well, then we're have a new sister in our family…" Esdeath whispered to herself, knowing that she was right.

As she thought this, her eyes wandered to the various girls on Naruto's large bed in the Kurokami Manor, and stroking the hair of a still sleeping Kurokami Kujira, the elder sister of the head of the Kurokami Family and Head of the Duodecim, Kurokami Medaka.

* * *

 **(Back to the main world)**

After Nimi caught the fish, Naruto used a fire jutsu to cook the fish with Kazumi and Nobuna's help. It interesting to Naruto that Nobuna put her bare hands in the chakra-enhanced fire that didn't harm her hands. It did the trick, as it was time to eat.

"I used to be a miko, until I was shipped here. I was glad, in a sense. I was never really a fan of religion, and the priests were not really fans of my personality or my desire to chase a myth." Nobuna explained as she withdrew a perfectly cooked fish and ate it.

"A myth?" Naruto questioned as Nobuna smiled.

"It's a secret. A secret you'll have to earn." Nobuna said playfully, making Naruto groan.

"Gee, I wonder what kind?" Naruto thought as Esdeath once against declared dominance over Meifeng, blackmailing her to hand over the swimsuits she was admitting to sell.

Without any help, Esdeath managed to deduce Meifeng's identity and her double-agent status, since both her personas were too similar to each other in terms of money.

That and Esdeath knew from the beginning that Meifeng's Feste identity had fake boobs from just looking once at her.

" **Oh yeah, she's a keeper alright.** " Kurama whistled as the girls changed into her swimsuits that Meifeng 'voluntary' gave to them.

"True. Still, how did Nimi-chan turn out the way she did?" Naruto thought, frowning as he closed his eyes to think, "Mmmmm…"

" **Once you open your eyes, you'll stop caring…** " Kurama suddenly said with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes drank in the sight of the girls in their beachwear.

"How does this look? Does it look okay?"

Mamori with a modest, teal-colored sailor-like swimsuit with yellow bows.

"Too tight…"

Mirei with a skimpy black strapless bikini with a metal ring holding the top together.

"Onee-chan isn't tight at all!"

Kazumi with a frilly pink bikini that was awfully a bit loose.

"Sometimes, simple is the best, that it is."

Yukikaze with a purple two-piece bikini with flowery designs.

"…"

Es with a simple white school one-piece with her name on her chest.

"None can resist my charm!"

Kaguya with a strapless pink and violet two-piece bikini.

As for Esdeath and Nobuna, Esdeath just took off her jacket, revealing her white bikini top, while leaving the rest of her outfit on, while Nobuna just left her samurai-esque bikini outfit on.

Naruto could only say with a bleeding nose, "I'm in heaven."

" **Far from it, kit. Once this whole** **Wärter concludes, celebrate with a massive orgy with these girls, sans Mamori of course. That girl wouldn't be able to manage your Uzumaki sex drive.** " Kurama advised, enjoying the sight as well.

The rest of the day was filled with the girls having fun alongside Nimi, who didn't mind everyone either hanging onto her or sliding off her body.

"Matagu, how relaxed they are…" Kasumi said to herself, and noticed Miyasato and Kouzami joining in on the fun.

"Yay!"

"Yahoo!"

"Them too?" Kasumi growled, adjusting her glasses before focusing on Nimi, _'But why did Minimi-san turn out like this? Could it be a mutation of the Armed-virus? Or could it be an issue with a partner Liberator?'_

"Heads up, four-eyes!" Naruto suddenly shouted at her, bringing her back to reality.

Only to block an incoming beach volleyball with her face, knocking her to the sand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Mamori cried at her as Esdeath laughed loudly.

A now peeved Kasumi managed to get up and grabbed the ball.

"Can you at least be just a little concerned?!"

Kasumi threw the ball up as she said that and delivered a spike to the ball that sailed past the others and collided with Meifeng's face, knocking her into the water.

"Why?"

"Indeed." Naruto said as he took a nip of juice that he nicked from her without her knowledge.

 **END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

 **Next time…**

 **Chapter 10: Mermaid Episode 05 Part II of II**

 **Attack on Veste**

 _ **Attack on Valkyrie Drive concludes!**_

 _Naruto learns about Nimi's friend and goes to rescue her, running into the alpha bitch of_ _Wärter_ _that handled things poorly while learning a new trick from her._

Stay soon for the next chapie, and remember: the fate of the lockdown is on you. Remember:

 **1\. Just unlock it permanently and keep it that way.**

 **2\. Keep it unlocked until the last chapter of the Mermaid arc, and lock it down for good afterwards.**

 **3\. No, keep it locked because there are enough girls in Naruto's Harem of Blades.**

Write one of these choices in the review section. No matter what the choice, I will follow through.

 **Fun fact:** the alternate world scene from before is a preview to my upcoming Naruto/BlazBlue crossover story: **Bloodedge Maelstrom of the Burning Red** , to be released sometime after the release of Blazblue Central Fiction/Extend.

Thank you to those who are still following the craziness of this story, and tuning into this here update. If you enjoyed it, please favorite, alert, and review, for it adds fuel to my momentum. Tell your friends and that jazz, and I'll shall see you in the next update.

Remember to check out the new update to Naruto vs Kuroinu, for those who follow it!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from yours truly!

Ja ne!

* * *

 **Released: Friday, December 25, 2015**


End file.
